Together, Finally
by RM5183
Summary: Alternate Ending for Season 3 and a continuation of the OC. Mainly R/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Glad to be back. I'm done high school! YAY! So with that said, the busiest craziest year of my life is now in the past. And now I'm back at it! So sorry for not posting and all; My laptop broke and all my files are now gone. Extremely angry with that but, using my father's laptop I decided to start fresh with this new story I had in mind. Really hope you enjoy! Reviews are super welcomed! (Also wanna s/o to Chinocoop81 for being my greatest 'the OC R/M fanfic inspiration'. Check all of hers out, they're all really good reads)**

 **The story begins and starts off in Ryan's car; Ryan and Marissa are on their way to the airport.**

* * *

"So call, email, send me a postcard," Ryan fixated his eyes on the road, "or whatever."

Marissa responded with a faint smile, even though both of them weren't even looking at each other. She knows she'll miss him. So much. The past few weeks, she actually started to feel like they were becoming really great friends. However, with their rocky history, she is still unsure where he stands and where his heart is.

In a perfect world, she would be leaving for a year and Ryan would be waiting for her. For 12 months they will be continuously talking to each other, whether on the phone or by email, rebuilding that relationship they had. As the distance from each other reignites a flame that was never put out from the moment they shared on the driveway, they will grow even closer to each other. And finally, As she returns to Newport in 12 months, he will be there, ready and awaiting, to pick her up from the airport. She will run into his welcoming arms, and they can _finally be together_.

But, this isn't a fairytale. This is life. Reality. They both know that their time is over – for now. They need to live their own respective lives, grow independently, before giving their relationship another go. Although it was a comforting feeling for her, as Ryan said those words right when she told him the news.

 _"It sounds great. It's what you need."_

They finally arrived at the airport. Dreading their goodbye, Ryan slowly pulls up to the DEPARTURE lane and begins to unload Marissa's luggage. He handles each suitcase with such delicacy, as if it were the most fragile and important thing in the universe. Marissa observes his carefulness and realizes he's hating this just as much as she is. When the car is fully emptied, and it's time for her to go, they finally meet eyes.

After what seemed like eternity of just staring at each other, Marissa broke the intensity and chuckled. "I don't know if I can even say it. 'Goodbye' and all..."

"Then don't. How about," Ryan paused, "I'll see you soon?"

Marissa smiled from ear to ear. He is so cute.

"I know it's a little bit of an understatement–"

"Yeah just a little", she continued to smile, making Ryan blush. "Okay then, I'll see you soon, Ryan Atwood."

They both look around, down at their shoes, then reconnect their eyes again. They laugh at their own shyness. Moving closer together, they come in for a hug. Ryan breathes in the sweet scent of Marissa Cooper, while she enjoys his protective embrace around her. She plays around with the hair in the back of his head as he squeezes a little tighter, not wanting to let go.

When they break apart, Marissa is still smiling at Ryan. "It's a scary ocean out there polluted with pirates. I don't know how I'm going to make it without you this time. No more kid Chino next door to save Cosmo girl."

He laughs at her joke. Although sensing a little truth in what she's saying. "You're going to be fine. And if anything happens, you know I'll always be here for you." He says seriously. Feeling things starting to become tense, Ryan quickly tries to joke back. "Besides, maybe the distance is good. You've clearly been hanging out with Seth a little too much. You're beginning to talk like him."

 _Flight 909 to Hawaii now boarding at gate 10, Flight 909 to Hawaii now boarding at gate 10._

"That's me. I should really go." Marissa says, gathering all her things and ready to make her way. "Thank you. For everything."

"Go do what you need to do, Cooper. And I'll see you soon." He smiles, with that famous crooked smile of his.

With last glances exchanged between the two, Marissa picked up her luggage and made her way to the departure gates. She knew she shouldn't turn back for one last glance, in case any doubts creep in and stopped her from doing this. She had to do this for herself. And even Ryan. So she boldly continues to walk towards the gate. Ryan watches her every move until she disappeared within the crowds in the airport.

Driving home, Ryan couldn't help but feel conflicted. Marissa's gone, and that kills him to see her go. But for her to leave, to work for her dad, to be surrounded in a new atmosphere where she can learn and grow independently, Ryan couldn't help but feel proud of her. One day she was just a troubled teenager with her own share of struggles, but now she is striving to become something of herself. He's worried that maybe she won't need him anymore to save her. But excited to see her when they meet again, nonetheless. And, above all emotions he feels, he hopes that the year ahead, she won't grow out of their relationship. She's everything to him and he can't imagine his future without her. Whether he treasures their friendship or is still in love with her, Ryan still doesn't know himself. All he knows is that it's only been 25 minutes, and he already misses her like mad.

When he arrives at the house late past midnight, he is surprised to see Kirsten greet him in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to stay up for me," Ryan said.

"Oh no, it's okay sweetie. Julie gave this to me from Marissa. There were specific instructions that I had to give it when you arrived from dropping her off. And I didn't want to disappoint anyone so... Here," Kirsten offered him a small envelope labeled _Ryan_.

He took it recognizing immediately it was Marissa's writing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kirsten took her mug of tea and made her way to her and Sandy's bedroom, "Goodnight."

Ryan entered the poolhouse and sat down on his bed with the envelope on his lap. He opened with, again, such delicacy, as if anything of or from Marissa possessed such fragility.

Meanwhile, Marissa was on the plane heading to Hawaii. Majority of the passengers around her were sleeping, but she couldn't seem to fall into a slumber. Too many thoughts occupied her mind. She reached into her carry-on bag, hoping that some music will help her sleep. However, she was surprised to see, not her iPod but a letter labeled _Marissa_.

She knew it was Ryan's writing the moment she saw it and wondered when he snuck it into her bag. She didn't pay too much attention to that and began opening it, curious to find out what it says.

She reads...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this chapter is very short, sorry. But I tried to write it in a way where Ryan and Marissa would be reading the letters taking turns, at the same time. Hope you like it! R/R**

 **The bold writing is Ryan's letter, the italic writing is Marissa's letter**

* * *

She reads...

 **Dear Marissa, I hope you found this letter and it didn't get lost somehow. You should be heading to or already in Hawaii when you read this...**

Ryan began to read the letter for him from Marissa...

 _Ryan,_

 _First of all I really hope my mom passed on the specific instructions to Kirsten or Sandy as to when to give you this letter. I hope, as you're reading this, that I am currently on the plane to Hawaii or even already here..._

 **I just wanted to say a few things. I know I'm not much of a talker, hopefully when you get back I'd improve by then** ** _._** **But anyways, firstly, I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I know at times I made it seem like you were at fault. Maybe you were, but in a relationship it takes two. Many times you were blamed for something I should have taken the responsibility of. There's no point in listing it all, but I am sorry for every single thing I've done to you.**

 _I am so sorry Ryan. Not about what I did, not what you did, just everything that's happened between us. Everything I did to you, everything you did to me; we both know we were just two confused and lost teenagers, looking for purpose and meaning. Nothing was done on purpose, it just all happened. But nevertheless, I'm still so sorry for it all._

 **Everything you've done this past year, I understand. The drugs, the alcohol, and – even Volchok and Johnny. I wasn't there for you and that lead to some tough choices and mistakes you made.**

 _We've both been through hell, even just this past year alone. And we've both had our share of struggles. But I'm not saying this to pity myself or to put blame on you._

 **And I know what you're saying right now, 'don't blame yourself Ryan'. I'm not blaming. Just finally realizing and owning up to it all.**

 _To be honest, I'm glad it all happened. Because these past years with you, I am now stronger and feel like I've really grown. I know I still have lots to learn, but I'm getting there. So I guess for now, I just wanted to say, Thank you._

 **I'm also very proud of you. Not everyone builds up enough courage to leave behind everything in hopes of becoming something, becoming someone.**

 _I don't want you to think I'm running away, from my troubles, from you. Believe it or not, but doing this isn't just for me._

 **I know you're not running away, but in fact, doing the complete opposite. You're becoming responsible by doing this for yourself and I can't help but cheer you on for your boldness and bravery.**

 _Trust me when I say, I'm leaving so when I come back, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I love you so much that I know I have to leave. In a way, I'm doing this for us._

 **You're going to return to Newport, stronger and more independent. Soon, you'll no longer need me to be 'saving you.' But then again, let's be real, you did more saving me than I did you.**

 _You've done nothing but been there for me, even at those times when I didn't deserve you. So I'm doing this for us. So that I can stop depending on you and you can stop having to save me. Because all I really want for us, Ryan, is love._

 **I'll miss you. People don't get many words out of me. But you always, somehow, seem to get a hold of my inner emotions and bring them out. And I'm glad. There's no one else I'd rather have.**

 _There's no denying I'll miss you. You know I will. I even forced myself to write this letter. Who knows what would happen if I decided to express myself at the airport instead of this letter. Would I been able to leave? But like I said, I have to leave. So this is why it's on paper._

 **I know why you have to do this, I just wish it didn't have to take up a whole year. You know I'm only a phone call or email away.**

 _Don't worry, I'll keep in touch._

 **I don't say or express it much but, I will always love you,**

 **Ryan**

 _Love always,_

 _Marissa_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I just updated earlier today, but I just finished the next chapter and really wanted it up! I won't be posting THIS often, I just couldn't wait to get the next chapter out there. Enjoy! and R/R**

* * *

The next morning, Seth made his way to the pool house with a fresh cup of coffee in hand. As he crept in, he sat next to a sleeping Ryan. Waving the coffee below his nose, Seth laughs at Ryan who immediately stirs in his sleep.

"No siree, this is my coffee. But I'm glad the ol' trick still works."

"Ugh," Ryan groans and stuffs his head under the pillow, "Go away, Seth."

"Ryan, you're already awake, might as well stay up. Besides, I have a few questions for you."

"Mmm." Ryan groans again.

But Seth continues anyways, "So any last minute declarations of love? Did Marissa really fly away for a year or is she in the bathroom–"

Ryan immediately chucks a pillow in Seth's direction, but he immediately dodges it.

"Whoa, easy there tiger."

"What do you want, Seth?"

"What happened between you and Marissa last night after me and Summer left."

"I dropped her off the airport, said goodbye, and now she's in Hawaii."

"That's it?"

Knowing Seth won't go away until he gets an answer, Ryan gives in. "Well," he sighs as he sits up, "she gave me this letter..." he looks towards his night stand where it was.

"LETTER? What does it say?"

"Just... that she will miss me; she explained why she decided she had to do this and stuff, and... goodbye."

Seth looks at Ryan who was staring down, "Hmm..." He figured that answer was enough. And if he pushed it Ryan, would just chuck another pillow at him. "Well I'm glad you guys are on good terms."

"Yeah..."

"C'mon, let's go have breakfast, we have a big day ahead of us!" Seth got up excitedly.

"What? What're you talking about?"

"My mom didn't tell you? There's some Newpsie party my mom and Julie are coordinating and they kind of volunteered us for help of set up and stuff?"

Ryan shot him a look, _are you serious?_

"Don't complain to me! I already tried to get out of it but my mom already planned out all that we're doing... well, mostly _you're_ doing..."

"So I'm doing all the heavy lifting and set up, what're you doing?"

"I am helping Summer organize the decorations."

"What?!"

"Breakfast, then let's go! C'mon man." Seth left the pool house and made his way to the kitchen.

Ryan let out a huge sigh and dropped on the bed, "A Newpsie party. Just what I needed."

Suddenly his phone started to ring, the caller ID was unknown.

"Hello?"

"Hey." The familiar voice replied.

"Marissa," Ryan said, sitting up on the bed. "Hey how're – was – How was the flight and how're you?" He said, stuttering his words.

She laughs, "I'm good. The flight was okay. Did I wake you or –"

"No, don't worry. Seth already did that. Isn't it like 4am there in Hawaii?"

"Yeah, but I'm still used to Newport time so..."

"Oh I see..." There was a moment of silence between the two. Until Marissa spoke.

"So I got your letter."

"You did? Good. That's good. I was scared it would somehow get lost."

"How did you... Or when did you put it in my bag?"

"Back at the model home. You and Summer were changing and I just put it in your bag..."

"Stealth."

"Yeah..." Ryan smiled. And although they were on the phone, Marissa felt him smile so she did too. "I got your letter too" he said, looking over to his night stand where it was left.

"Oh good. I was scared my mom would do something... you know... Julie-like. And then you'd never get it."

"Don't worry. Kirsten and your mom followed your exact instructions..."

Another moment of silence.

"Look Marissa. We don't have to talk about the letter."

"I want to." She spoke up.

"Okay... What're you thinking?" Ryan asked nervously. He didn't think she'd respond so fast or respond at all regarding his letter.

"I just, I don't know. Thank you."

"What?" Ryan said, surprised. It was definitely not the answer he was expecting.

"You're right in the letter when you said, ' _I'm not much of a talker'_. I could tell it was probably so hard for you to write, since you only have a 5 word capacity." Marissa joked, causing both of them to laugh. "But in all seriousness, thank you. It meant – _means –_ a lot."

"Yeah..." Ryan felt a wave of relief. Marissa didn't reject him or anything. Anything's better than that. "And as for your letter. It... I – uh – it was..." Ryan couldn't find the words to explain himself. "It was nice." He finally said.

Marissa was slightly hurt, "Nice?"

"No, not just nice... I meant to say... I've never been so happy reading those words. You know me so well and I don't know. I guess, thank you as well."

They both share yet another silent moment. But this time, it was just because they both were just at lost for words, so content with the moment they're sharing right now.

"So... what now?" Marissa asked him.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, even though he knew exactly what she was asking.

"Us? Are we _really_ going to try at this 'friends' thing, like for real? Because even though I'm travelling around the world, for a whole year, I still want to be friends. Talk and stuff." Marissa said truthfully.

Relieved, Ryan responded, "Good. Because the feeling's mutual."

Just then, Seth shouted from the kitchen, "Ryan! C'mon man! Breakfast is ready and we gotta go soon!"

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" he yelled back.

"You have to go?" Marissa said, in almost what Ryan could sense, in a sad way.

"Yeah, sorry. Seth and I have to help Kirsten and your mom with some Newpsie thing."

Marissa let out a little giggle, "You seem to love Newpsie parties, always involved in them..."

"Are you kidding me. I can't get enough of it," Ryan sarcastically said.

"Ryan Atwood," Marissa gasped, "Did you just make a joke?"

"Ha ha. Well Seth is now glaring at me, I should really go. I'll call you later?"

"You better."

"Promise."

"Well the, I'm looking forward." She said.

Ryan hung up the phone and lazily made his way to the kitchen. _It's gonna be a long day_ he thought.

* * *

Seth and Ryan drove to the banquet hall where Kirsten said they'll meet her. They walked in and saw a flood of Newpsies, running around disorganized.

"Ryan, Seth, over here!" they turn to see Kirsten waving over to them. They walk towards her with fake smiles, "Look I know you guys don't want to be here," she said, immediately catching on. They laugh at how well she knows them. "But I'm glad you're here. No one here seems to know what they're doing."

They look around and people are scattering. Other Newpsies, like Karen, stand in the side with clipboards in hand, arguing about something.

"What's the event even for?" Seth asked.

"It's a celebration. A new building is recreational building is opening near the beach. Karen's husband is part-owner and–"

"So what does this have to do with us?" Seth continued to whine.

"Julie and I were assigned to help coordinate so we're being good friends to Karen." Kirsten explained to her son.

"Yeah but–"

"Cohen!" Summer yelled at him, coming out of no where. "Stop complaining! Hi Kirsten, Atwood."

"Hey Summer. I'm glad you're here. If you and Seth can start organizing the flowers."

"Sure. C'mon!" Summer grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and dragged him over to the table in the corner of the room where all the flowers were.

"So what do you want me to do?" Ryan said, as he was the only one left in the room with no job.

"Come follow me." Kirsten said, as she led them into another room. "So if you don't me asking..."

"What was the letter all about?" Ryan finished for her.

"You don't have to tell me though. I know this is more of a thing you would tell Seth and–"

"No, it's okay. Marissa was just explaining to me why she's doing this; but also how she still hopes, despite the distance and our history, we can still be friends."

"And?"

"Well she called this morning letting me know she landed safely and we talked a little about her letter and the letter I sent her–"

"You sent her a letter as well?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"And so are you both... together? Or?"

"No, we're friends." Kirsten stopped walking and gave him an unsure look. "No seriously, we're _friends_. Or... we're trying."

"Is this what you want?"

"To be honest, yes. I still care for Marissa. I even told her in the letter that I'll always love her and she said the same. But right now, we're meant to be apart. And maybe if the time is right in the future, we'll become more than friends. Get back together. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Well then I'm glad you guys are on good terms now." Kirsten led them inside a room where there were tables and chairs. "I'll need your help in carrying all this stuff into the main room. You can go ahead and grab a table or some chairs and I'll move these boxes."

They each grab their own load and walk together back towards the main room.

"Well... I don't know if you want my opinion in all of this... But I'm going to give it to you anyways," Kirsten started to say, "I think you guys are going to do fine. Together as friends or together _together_ , if you continue to just be yourself, isolate yourselves from drama and just be more honest and mature towards each other... trust me, you'll see an improvement in your relationship. I think this past year, or even, the moment you two met, you were both just lost and dependant on one another. This year apart will do great for you two. I'm not saying you can't talk to each other for you two to truly learn how to be independent. All I'm saying is that this distance will help."

"No that's exactly what we said to each other."

"Are there still feelings there though?"

Ryan remained silent after this question. Because truthfully, he wasn't sure.

"You don't have to answer that. You two are fine right now. No need to think about those things. C'mon. Let's finish this up before 1 and then I'll take us all out for lunch, my treat."

* * *

After helping set up and lunch, Ryan and Kirsten went back to the house to prepare for the party while Seth quickly went home to change then went to Summer's. As the night came, they all were there at the party. Kirsten and Julie were together, making sure everything is going smoothly while talking to some people, while Sandy was standing with Seth, Summer and Ryan.

"Well, this is boring." Seth complained.

"You know son," Sandy began. The three kids were waiting for a lecture from Sandy, but surprisingly it wasn't. "I agree with you. This is boring."

"I just don't see why every little thing something happens in this town, all the rich and snobby people have to party and celebrate."

"Excluding us," Summer defended.

"Yeah, excluding us of course. We're not rich and snobby people at all," Ryan said sarcastically.

Everyone looked at him, "Ryan Atwood just made a sarcastic joke." Sandy gasped.

"Why is it so surprising to you all?" Ryan laughed.

"Because Ryan," Seth put an arm around his adoptive brother, "I'm usually the one to provide the humorous and sarcastic comments. You're the brooding one remember?"

And with that, Seth got a death glare from Ryan. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Mr. C, it's been 2 hours already, do you think we can go?"

"Yeah, why not. Lucky for you guys. You're not married to the one who helped throw the thing, so you don't have to stay for the entire event." Sandy rolled his eyes.

"Sandy!" an old man greeted him from afar.

"Oh, that guy looks familiar. And he knows my name. Here we go," he sighed.

"We'll be back before midnight!" Seth said, pulling Summer towards him, "C'mon Ryan. Let's do something."

"Diner?" Summer suggested.

And the three all nodded in agreement. Just before they all left the building, Julie stopped Ryan, "Hey Ryan," she began.

Ryan looked at her and knew she wanted to talk to him. So he looked towards Seth and Summer, "I'll meet you in the car."

"Ditching the party already?" Julie asked him. But he only laughs nervously in response. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Believe it or not but Kirsten and I are sick of these parties too. But some things you just gotta suck it up and do, right?" Ryan remains silent. Julie senses he's nervous at what she's going to say to him. "Ryan, I'm not going to question you about the letter or whatever if that's what you're thinking." And with that, Ryan relaxes his shoulders showing relief. "Look, we've never _really_ gotten along. I know we don't have much in common, except for the fact that we both love and care for Marissa. I mean, we both know you two love each other, but also, now it's time to focus on yourselves. I'm not trying to be mean or anything–"

"I know." Ryan interrupts, catching Julie off guard. "I agree with you, for probably the first time." He smiles and she returns it. "I wrote her a letter too. And by what I wrote and what she wrote, we're on the same page with you."

"Oh." Julie said surprised, "I wasn't expecting that answer... but that's good. She never told me what she wrote and I was unaware you wrote her so..."

"Yeah... we both kind of laid everything out. All that's happened. Apologies were thrown out there and clarifications. I think if anything these past 3 years have taught us in our relationship, is that miscommunication is what tore us apart. The letter really helped and I think now, we're finally on good terms."

"Which means...?" Julie pressed on.

"We're not back together, if that's what you're asking..." Ryan clarified.

"Phew, okay good. It's not that I don't want you two to be together. Believe it or not but if these past years taught _me_ anything, is that you're the only thing good for my daughter." She admitted for the first time. And Ryan looked her straight in eyes to see she wasn't lying. "It's just, I think this is good for both of you. No more drama. Clean slates. A fresh start?"

"You know, Kirsten and I had this conversation earlier today?" Ryan laughed at the irony, causing Julie to also.

"I miss her already..." Julie looked down and whispered.

"Me too," Ryan said.

"Keep in touch with her okay? She still needs you in her life." Julie said.

Ryan couldn't believe the conversation he was having with Julie. How open and honest they were to each other. But he couldn't be any happier with how far they've come. "I promise." Ryan checked his watch and realized Seth and Summer have been waiting for him in the car and he completely forgot. "Look, I have to go. Seth and Summer are probably getting impatient..."

"Oh right! Of course, it was nice talking to you, for real."

"You too, Julie."

"Have fun."

* * *

Ryan exited the party and made his way over to the car to walk in to Seth and Summer in the middle of a full on makeout session.

"Relieved to see I wasn't _too_ missed?" Ryan said, as the two broke apart.

"Ryan what took you so long?" Seth said, "What did Julie Cooper-Nichol have to say to _you_?"

"It's nothing. I'm hungry, let's go to the diner. I hate Newpsie party food."

The three of them made their way to the diner and were now seated in their usual booth with their usual food order – burgers, chilli cheese fries and black and white milkshakes – already devoured.

"So, Ryan, seriously, what did Julie say?"

"Yeah, what did you do now, Chino?" Summer questioned him.

"She was just wondering where me and Marissa stand, I guess."

"And where do you stand?" Seth pushed on.

"We're trying to be friends, for real this time."

"Well that's good. You and Coop have always had this connection. I'm glad that even though you've broken up, you can still be on a good terms," Summer told him.

"Even though the 'fantastic four' isn't all coupled up and together, I guess there's still room to be 'fantastic'." Seth said, although Summer and Ryan weren't really catching on so just gave him confused looks.

"So you guys excited?" Ryan asked them.

"About?"

"College, being together?"

"It's..." Seth looked at Summer.

"Going to be different. But we'll work it out." Summer finished for him. Seth smiled at his girlfriend and offered her a kiss which she happily accepted.

"Promise me, Summer, that if another Zach comes into the picture, you won't ditch me for him." Seth pouted with his lips.

"Not unless you sail off again," Summer replied.

"I can't even if I want to," Summer wacked him on the arm, "I'm not saying I want to thought! It's just I don't have a boat anymore," Seth joked. "Don't worry Summer. The 'Summer Breeze' was my baby, but you're my girl."

"Awww" Summer leaned in for another kiss.

Ryan cleared his throat as the couple broke apart, "I'm just gonna go on a walk or something."

"Where?" Seth asked.

"Sorry, Ryan," Summer felt bad for making feel like a third wheel. It usually was so easy back then, with him and Marissa and her and Seth. "We didn't mean to–"

"No, it's okay don't apologize. I need the fresh air anyways. I'll just meet you back at the house?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Yeah for sure." Seth said. And with that, Ryan left the diner to walk along the beach.

"Man, I feel like it's back in high school. With Ryan brooding over Marissa," Seth told Summer.

"No," Summer disagreed, "I don't think he's brooding _over_ Marissa–"

" _under Marissa?!"_

"No, you dumbass!" Summer wacked Seth in the head. "Ryan and Marissa are on good terms now. I think that just, seeing us being together, and him third-wheeling... I don't know. I feel bad."

"It's okay, Summer, Ryan's a big boy who just graduated from high school, he can take care of himself."

Summer looked down then suddenly an idea hit her. She looked over towards Seth with eyes full of lust. "Okay then, why don't we go back to my place? My dad's out of town and the step-monster is just... well out... so you can spend the night maybe? And I can take care of _you_."

"Oooh I like the way _that_ sounds..." and with that, the couple quickly paid and hurried home.

* * *

Ryan was walking along the beach shoreline, until he came upon the lifeguard stand. He made his way up and sat down, looking out onto the water. He sat there for a while until a thought hit him. He remembered he promised Marissa he'd call later. He took out his phone and called back the unknown number, hoping she'd pick it up.

"Hello?" a man with a deep voice spoke at the other end.

"Hi, is Marissa Cooper there?" he asked.

"Ryan? It's me, Jimmy."

"Oh, hi Jimmy. I didn't know it was your phone."

"No it's okay. It's my home phone here in the apartment. How're you doing?"

"Good, good," Ryan politely responded.

"And everything back in Newport? The Cohens?"

"Everything here's all good. The Cohen's are still the Cohen's. Sandy and Kirsten working and Seth... well being Seth."

"That's good to hear. Well I'll go get Marissa, hang on..."

Ryan waited anxiously, suddenly he heard some muffled noises on the other end.

"Ryan!" Marissa said excitedly. "Hey! You called."

"Yeah, I promised didn't I?"

"It's 10 here, what're you doing up so late? What is it, 1am?"

"Yeah something like that..."

"Is everything okay? Nothing bad happened at the Newpsie party...?"

"Well you know me, always getting into fights." He could hear Marissa sigh in disappointment. Suddenly he let out a chuckle. "I'm kidding. Everything's going great."

"This is really getting out of hand. It's like a whole new Ryan Atwood who doesn't fight and makes funny jokes."

After the laughter died down, Ryan spoke up. "So how is Hawaii?"

"Good. It's so pretty here. The beaches here are ten times better than in Newport."

"But I bet there's not lifeguard station that can top this one?"

"Nope. Nothing can beat that. And is that where you are? I hear waves..?"

"Yeah, Seth, Summer and I ditched early and went to the diner. Then after a while I felt like I was kind of third-wheeling so I left and went for a walk."

"Oh, well I'm sorry you had to suffer through Summer and Seth's couple-ness."

"Right, because they have never suffered through _our_ couple-ness back then," he joked, causing both of them to laugh again. But as soon as the realization hit of what he just said, they both stop were silent. Ryan decided to break the awkwardness, "So your mom talked to me today."

"Really?!"

"Yeah I was just as surprised."

"What did you talk about?"

"Well... us. You and me."

"Did you tell her we're not together or–"

"No, don't worry, she wasn't mad or anything. We were _literally_ just talking about us. No arguments, screaming, fighting, nothing. In fact, she's happy for us. That we're friends."

"Oh, well then that's good. Relieving kind of..."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"So my dad and I are starting to pack and prepare for our big trip. We leave in 4 days. We're going to go down and pass by all the different countries in Central and South America. It's going to be so cool!"

"That sounds great. Are you excited?"

"Oh yeah! I've never been to these places before. And even though I'm mainly cooking, serving the passengers, and cleaning, I'll still be allowed to go explore when we stop by the different countries."

"That's really awesome. Really."

"But umm... that actually reminds me..." there's hint of sadness in Marissa voice, "My dad said while on the boat, travelling, we won't have any computers, internet, or phones, obviously. So, I guess we won't be talking as often as I hoped we would."

"Well..." Ryan said, trying to think of the right thing to say. Even though he was sad, he shouldn't have been so naive. Marissa would be working on a boat. Of course they can't email or phone often. "Whenever you do get the chance, when you stop by in a city or something, you know I'm always here. If not, email, I promise I'll reply."

"I guess," she says, still sad.

"You're travelling, seeing the world, working, doing great things... don't be sad about me, Marissa. I'm happy for you. Enjoy your life a little bit."

Marissa smiles and Ryan could sense it over the phone, "Thank you. And _I_ promise, I will call or email as often as I can, before and during the trip."

"How long is it?"

"Well, the whole trip is a world tour. Down to South America, all the way to Europe, and back to North America. So eleven months."

"Wow. That's... really great."

"Yeah. I'm happy."

"Good, you deserve it."

"How about you? Excited for Berkeley?"

"Yeah. I just hope it's everything I dreamed of it to be."

"I'm sure it will be, if not more. Are you going to live in a dorm?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know anyone there so I have no choice really..."

"Well, still, it'll be fun. College is supposed to be fun. So... I promise to enjoy my trip if you promise to enjoy college?"

"That's different, you're travelling and having fun."

"I'll be peeling potatoes and cleaning sea sickness vomit half the time, I guarantee you... Ryan, please?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good!" Marissa cheerfully said, "Oh, my dad's calling me. I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too. I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon, Ryan!"

Ryan hung up the phone with a smile on his face. Things are starting to turn around for him and Marissa. He can actually start to see their relationship _as friends_ growing.

"What's that ugly smile on your face?" A voice called out to him.

Ryan turned to his left and could see a shadow approach him.

"What do you want Volchok?" he asked bitterly.

"Where, where is sssshe?" he slurred. Ryan could tell he had been drinking.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" his voice started to get louder.

"She's gone. Out of Newport."

"What did you do?" Kevin yelled at Ryan. He made his way angrily up the lifeguard stand.

Ryan got up to meet him at the top of the ramp. "I didn't do anything. What happened between you and Marissa was your entire fault." Ryan didn't want to get involved with Kevin anymore so he just decided to go home. "Goodbye, Volchok." And as he made his way down the ramp, he hit his shoulder.

"No, NO, NOO." Volchok slurred, "You don't walk away from me. Me and her done, this is YOUR fault!" Kevin jumped on Ryan from behind and tackled him to the ground.

Ryan immediately gained easy control since Kevin was drunk, and threw him to the ground as he got up. As he was about to punch him, Ryan remembered how far he's come with Marissa and began to think about how far _he's_ come. "I... I'm not gonna hit you. I'm not gonna fight. I'm done with you."

Kevin glared at Ryan. But Ryan just looked at him, with almost what looked like sympathy, "Goodbye Kevin." And Ryan left.

Kevin laid there for a bit. He was drunk and angry at everyone around him. But especially angry at Ryan. He never liked him. First he got Sadie, then Marissa.

"No, Ryan's not gonna get away from this." He angrily got up and made his way to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, since Seth drove them to the diner, Ryan found himself walking home. It's a good thing the beach isn't too far.

A ring came from his pocket, and he looked at the caller ID, "What do you want, Seth?"

"Hey, I'm at Summer's."

"Yeah, I figured."

"I'll be home in the morning before the parents wake up, okay?"

"Fine." Ryan said, closing his phone. He continued to walk along the sidewalk when his phone started to ring, again. This time the caller ID read _Sandy_.

"Hey Sandy."

"Ryan. Where are you guys? It's almost 2:30am. Kirsten and I went to bed after the party. But when I woke up to use the bathroom, and check up on Seth, he wasn't home. I, then checked the poolhouse and you're not home either! It's getting too late."

"Seth and I went to Summer's for dinner. We're leaving right now, sorry. We watched a movie and lost track of time. We're on our way home."

"Okay, good."

A car, wildly out of control, began going full speed toward Ryan's direction.

"Don't worry just go–"

 **CRASHHHHH**

"Ryan? Is everything okay? Hello? HELLO? RYAN?!" Sandy yelled through the phone.

But there was no response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying my best to have at least a new chapter up** **every week! Hopefully I can keep up :P Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! R/R**

* * *

 _"Don't worry just go–"_

 _CRASHHHHH_

 _"Ryan? Is everything okay? Hello? HELLO? RYAN?!" Sandy yelled through the phone._

Sandy immediately hung up his phone, grabbed the car keys and went out to find Ryan, worried what had happened. It turns out, Ryan was only a few blocks away from the house, where he was hit by a car, leaving him unconscious on the road.

Sandy sprinted towards the body, "Ryan, wake up. C'mon wake up." After a few minutes of no progress, Sandy carried Ryan into his car and drove straight to the hospital.

"Hello?" Kirsten spoke tiredly.

"Kirsten, it's me Sandy. I'm on my way to the hospital. Ryan's been in an accident. Meet me there." Sandy told her through the phone.

"Oh my God." Kirsten got out of bed in a heartbeat and quickly got changed.

Once he arrived, Sandy didn't even bother parking in the right place. He stopped right behind the emergency entrance for ambulance only and carried Ryan out of his car.

"HELP. DOCTOR, SOMEONE. HELP!" he screamed.

Nurses flooded the hallway and helped Sandy put Ryan onto a stretcher.

"I found him like this on the road, please help him."

"We'll do our best. Please go to the front desk and we'll take him from here."

"No, please," Sandy begged, holding Ryan's hand with a firm grip.

"Sir, you can't go back there," a male nurse pulled Sandy back. He saw Ryan's body disappear behind the doors as a slow tear travelled down his cheek.

"Sandy!" The male nurse saw a blonde women run over to them. He let him go to meet his wife. "What happened?" Kirsten asked.

"I was on the phone with Ryan and then I heard a big crash on the other end. He wasn't responding so I went out to find him. He was on the road unconscious. Someone must have hit him and drove away." He explained.

"Oh my god," Kirsten started to cry. Sandy wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, hey. It's okay. Ryan's a fighter. He'll be alright," Kirsten only seemed to cry harder. "C'mon. I need to fill out some stuff at the front desk. In the meantime, you call Seth," Sandy told her. She nodded, still with tears streaming down her face.

"Dad!" Sandy and Kirsten turned to see Seth run towards them with Summer following behind. "What happened? What's wrong? Is Ryan going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet. No one has come out yet to let us know what's going on." Kirsten said, with a wake voice.

"Summer! Seth!" a voice called out. They turn around from Kirsten and Sandy to see Kaitlin and Julie coming towards them. "We came as fast as we could," Kaitlin said, panting, "Is Ryan alright?"

"We don't know," Sandy said sadly.

"Sandy Cohen?" A doctor with a deep voice approached them

"That's me."

"Are you Ryan Atwood's legal guardian?" he asked.

"Yes. We're his friends and family."

"I'm Dr. Weaver. Looks like Ryan's been in a serious car accident," he informed them.

"But will he be okay?" Summer asked.

"It's too soon to say anything. There are a few broken ribs, bruises and cuts that we've already stitched up. He also has a minor concussion from the impact, I'm guessing, when he hit the ground. And unfortunately, the car must have hit him straight on, in the right leg. Right now he needs to have surgery immediately on it before it's too late," Dr. Weaver said. "We'll need you to fill in some papers before, in able–"

"I'll fill out anything. Just do whatever you need to do." Sandy interrupted him.

"I will do everything in my power to get him back to 100%" The doctor assured them. And with that, he disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

It has now 8am, 5 hours since Ryan was admitted to the hospital and 4 hours since they last saw Dr. Weaver.

"I really hope Chino's okay," Summer whispered to Seth. She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Ryan's the strongest guy I know, he'll be fine." Seth comforted her. But there was doubt written all over his face. He had no idea what to believe. All he knew is that his best friend is in critical condition and all he wants to do right now is find whoever did this and put them away.

Kaitlin leaned onto Summer and the two were about to fall asleep when Dr. Weaver approached all of them. When Sandy saw him, he immediately stood up with everyone's eyes and ears now open and listening.

"When can we see him? Is he okay? What–"

"Ryan will be fine, Sandy" the doctor calmed him down, "Ryan cooperated really well, making the Surgery go smoothly with no complications whatsoever."

"He's a fighter." Kirsten told him.

"Yes, he sure is. One of the toughest and strongest patients I've ever operated on. It looked like the vehicle must have hit him really hard when I first saw him. Thought his leg would be long gone. Paralyzed. _But,_ it was a miracle. He'll be okay, I assure you."

"When can we see him?" Seth asked.

"He's been under medication and sleeping, but should wake pretty soon. Follow me, I'll take you to his room."

The six of them all stood up and followed the doctor eagerly to Ryan's room. As they entered, a nurse was just finishing assessing him. Right when she finished, she smiled quietly and left the room, giving them privacy.

Summer, Kaitlin and Kirsten went to his side, and Summer reached out to grab his hand. Ryan then stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. At first he couldn't tell where he was, so he immediately sat up; however, the pain was too much and he fell back down.

"Shhh, hey, you're okay," Summer rubbed his hand.

"What happened?" he croaked weakly.

"You were hit by a car. Police are investigating it right now. But I told them to come later this afternoon with questions. Right now, just take this time to rest. You need it." Sandy told him.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Kirsten smiled weakly at him.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" he asked.

"Probably around 4 or 5 hours now?" Seth spoke. "But don't worry about us, kay bud? Just sleep. We'll all just grab something to eat but we'll be right here when you wake."

Ryan nodded and slowly closed his eyes to sleep. But suddenly, before they all left, he awakened, "Wait, Julie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

A little schocked, Julie nodded slowly, while the others left silently, confused and wondering why Ryan would want to speak to Julie.

Julie closes the door and turns to Ryan, "So–"

"Did you call her?"

"What?"

"Did you call her and tell her what happened?" Ryan asked.

"Who, Marissa? No, I was just about–"

"Don't."

"What? Why not?" Julie asked, surprised Ryan didn't want Marissa to know.

"Because."

"You just told me last night that you two still care for each other. Don't you think she would want to know?"

"Look, if I tell you something, something I'm not even 100% sure, promise not to tell Marissa?"

Unsure, Julie just nodded slightly.

"I think it was Volchok who ran me over." Julie's eyes widen but she remains silent. "Last night, I called her and we had a good conversation. She was telling me about the trip, how excited she is. Then after she called, Volchok came by, he was drunk and pissed. He started yelling and I wanted to hit him. I almost did. But I didn't, I'm done with that. So I walked away. But he was still angry. So... I mean I didn't see the car coming, but I can't think of anyone else. I'm just putting two and two together. I don't know of any reckless drivers in the gated community."

"Ryan, why are you telling me this? Sandy should be the one you're talking to."

"Just don't tell her."

"I just don't understand why not."

"Because," he sighed and took a long pause, "if you care for Marissa and want what's best for her, you wouldn't tell her either. Think about what she would do if she knew. She'd come back here to Newport, not giving it a second to think about." Ryan turns to see Julie, who is a little misty eyed. "I'm positive that she would just throw this opportunity away to take care of me. I know this because that's exactly what I would do for her. I want her to go on this trip. So she can't know."

"I–"

"Please?"

"...I promise I won't tell her."

"Thank you. And if she ever does find out, I promise to let her know that it wasn't your idea. That it isn't you protecting her from me. I'll take full responsibility for it."

After a while of silence, Julie looked him straight in the eye with seriousness, "You love her, don't you? Like _really_ love her? So much you'd suffer, pay the consequences just so she can be happy?"

"She deserves to be happy. And me? I'll live. The doctor said a moth to heal, and 2 to 3 months of physiotherapy. Then I should be good to go."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you back then. For everything. I just, I've always wanted what's best for my daughter and my family. I grew up in Riverside... I mean, you're from Chino, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about."

"It's okay, I understand. Apology accepted."

"Thank you. Now go, get some rest."

As Julie excused herself from his room, Ryan drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I wonder what they're talking about." Kirsten said, sipping on her coffee. Her, along with Seth, Summer, Sandy and Kaitlin, were seated around a table in the hospital cafeteria.

"I told you you would say that. You should've just let me eavesdrop," Seth said.

"Seth... Julie or Ryan will let us know if they want to," Sandy told him, although he too, is wondering how the conversation went.

Julie then enters the cafeteria and immediately sees the group. As she walks over to them, Kaitlin makes room for her to join.

"So mom, what was that all about?"

"Ryan," Julie begins to say, taking a seat, "doesn't want me or anyone to tell Marissa what had happened."

They all exchange confused looks. Summer speaks up in confusion, "What? Why not? Calling her would be the first thing I thought he'd do. I thought he wanted her number from you, that's why you stayed."

"No," Julie said. She steals a sip from Caitlin's coffee, "he thinks she would throw away this opportunity to come back to see him. He said that's what he would do if their roles were reversed so, he doesn't want her to know."

They all were silent for a while.

Kirsten was the first to speak, "Wow."

"What?" Seth laughed, "That's so–"

"Sweet!" Summer said, covering Seth's mouth at the same time.

"You know, Ryan would." Sandy agreed. They all thought about the possible scenario even more and eventually, it brought a smile to all their faces: how much they mean to each other.

"It's crazy how those two are with each other. Whether they're friends or _friends_ or... whatever," Kirsten smiled.

"I was wrong about Ryan. He really cares about her," Julie said, surprising them, "I already apologized to Ryan but I guess I should apologize to you guys as well. He's a really good kid."

"He is," Sandy said.

"You know, 3 years ago, I would have never guessed Atwood to be so romantic and sweet and chivalrous," Summer admitted, making everyone around her laugh in agreement.

"There's more to the brooding bad boy from Chino," Seth said, drawing Summer closer to him and kissing her forehead.

Kirsten and Sandy both yawned at the same time. They didn't get any sleep from last night resulting in their current tired state.

"Mom, Dad you should go home and get some sleep." Seth offered.

"Yeah, you too, mom. You guys are old. You need the sleep. Unlike us teenagers, we should be okay for another 10 hours," Kaitlin told Julie.

"We'll stay here until Ryan wakes up and gets tired of us. We can all meet here for a late lunch?" Summer suggested.

Even though Sandy would have disagreed and insisted he'd be present when Ryan wakes up, he was too tired to fight. He tiredly nods and looks over to Kirsten who was thinking the exact same thing as him.

* * *

As the adults went home, Seth, Summer, and Kaitlin went back to Ryan's room to find Ryan still sleeping. Seth and Summer decided to get comfortable on the couch while Kaitlin sat on the chair beside Ryan.

The couple slowly drifted to sleep while Kaitlin was almost out as well. Right when she was able to close her eyes, she heard a vibration. She awoke immediately to find Ryan's cell phone ringing on the bedside table.

She contemplated for a second, but decided to answer it anyways, "Ryan Atwood's cell phone, Kaitlin speaking."

"Kaitlin?"

"Marissa?"

"What're you doing with Ryan's phone?"

"No, the real question is why are _you_ and _Ryan_ , who claim to be _friends_ , talking to so much to each other ever since you left? It's like you can't live without each other," Kaitlin teased.

Marissa rolls her eyes, "Kaitlin, seriously."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll stop. Ryan's sleeping right now."

"Yeah but what're you doing with his phone?" her older sister questioned.

Kaitlin was about to explain when she remembered what her mom said about Ryan not wanting to let Marissa know.

"Kaitlin? Hello?"

"Yeah sorry, I – uh – was falling asleep there for a second. I slept over at Summer's. She mentioned 'The Valley' and I never heard of it, so she insisted I come over and watch it. Then late last night, Seth and Ryan came by and slept over. They're all sleeping still. I'm here in the living room and I guess that's where Ryan left his phone."

"Oh... okay?" Marissa was skeptical, but just shrugged it off.

"So sis, how're you liking Hawaii?"

"It's amazing. The beach is so nice, everyone here is so welcoming–"

"Any hot guys?" Kaitlin interrupted.

Marissa laughed, "No. Well, I mean, I don't know."

"Right. You're not really looking, since you're in love with Ryan."

"Kaitlin!"

"What? It's the truth."

"No it's not. And isn't he there? DID HE HEAR YOU?"

"Don't worry, don't worry. They're still sleeping. And you know I'm kidding... kind of."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So did you want me to pass on a message to Ryan when he wakes or...?"

"No, it's fine. Just, tell him a called I guess."

"Okay, sounds good."

"I better start packing, I'll talk to you and mom soon!"

"Right after you talk to Ryan though, right? I mean, priorities?"

Again, Marissa rolled her eyes at her sister. "Goodbye Kaitlin."

"Bye," the sisters laugh as they hang up.

* * *

As all the teenagers sleep in Ryan's room, Kirsten and Sandy eventually come in later in the afternoon with Thai to-go for dinner.

"And _they're_ the ones telling _us_ to go to sleep since _we're_ the 'old ones'," Kirsten laughed.

Sandy went over to Seth and tapped him in the head, causing him and Summer to both stir in their sleep.

"Good morning sleepyheads... or more like goodnight," Sandy whispered.

"Dad? What time is it?"

"It's almost 6. Did Ryan ever wake up?"

"I don't know. I guess we just passed out from this morning... whoops."

"Great company you guys are," Sandy sarcastically said.

Ryan and Kaitlin, who was sitting on the chair beside Ryan and was leaning her head on his bed, heard the whispering and slowly woke up as well.

"Ah, glad to see you're awake," Kirsten said, walking over to Ryan, "We brought Thai – your favourite!"

"Thanks," Ryan said.

"Sorry, Ry, I guess I fell asleep..." Kaitlin yawned.

"We all did," Summer said.

"It's okay. I woke up once to find you all sleeping. So I just watched TV for a bit then fell right back to sleep."

"How're you feeling?" Sandy asked.

"A little better. I mean, my leg is super sore from the surgery and my head still hurts. But nothing too bad," Ryan shrugged.

"C'mon, we got Thai for everyone," Kirsten held out a to-go bag for Seth, Summer and Kaitlin.

* * *

They all were gathered around Ryan's bed, talking about college, making fun of Seth; even though they were at a hospital, they all seemed very content with where they were at.

A knock was then heard at the door, "Ryan Atoowd?"

"Yes," Ryan spoke up to see two cops at the door: one strong and bold-looking, the other short and stubby.

"I'm glad you're awake. We came by earlier but the nurse said you were resting," the big muscular man said, "If you're up for it, we really need to ask you some questions."

Sandy stood up and shook both cops in the hand, "Sandy Cohen. I am Ryan's attorney."

"Well Mr. Cohen, the questions are nothing to serious. You can be present but all we ask is if the rest of you all would step outside. It should take us 10 minutes."

"We'll be back," Kirsten told Ryan. She, Kaitlin, Seth and Summer all stood up and left the room.

"So, Mr. Atwood," the shorter stubby man said, "I am Steve Mulligan and this is my partner David Miller. We just have a few questions for you and we'll be out the door."

Ryan nodded, telling them to continue.

"First of all, do you remember anything that happened that night?"

"Majority. I mean, I have a concussion but fortunately that's all,"

"Could you tell us, in detail, what you remember?"

"I was walking home from the beach when something came from behind me and hit me."

"What kind of car was it? Could you see who was driving it?"

"No, I only saw it driving away before it went all black," Ryan explained.

"Would you know of anyone who would target you like that?"

"What do you mean? Ryan may have had a rough past but that does not mean he's a big target for someone!" Sandy defended.

"Mr. Cohen, we understand that. We are not saying Mr. Atwood is a wanted man. We had a team assess the accident site very carefully and have concluded that this was no accident. No one called for help for Mr. Atwood, it was in a safe and gated community; this was all planned."

"Sandy, it's okay," Ryan calmed him down. He then turned to the cops, "I can't think of anyone. The only thing is, when I was at the beach, I passed by the Bait Shop. This guy was yelling at me, drunk. That's the only person I can think of who was angry with me, who was capable of doing that."

"Are you sure?" Steve eyed him very seriously.

Ryan remained with a straight face. "Positive."

"Well then, if that's all you could really tell us, we'll get going... thank you for your time. We'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you officers," Sandy shook their hands and showed them out.

The rest of the group, once again, joined Ryan back in his room.

"What did they want to know?" Seth asked him.

"Just the usual questions: _what do you remember? Anyone you know who would want to do this to you?_ " Ryan told them.

"And what did you say?"

"I don't remember much, just getting hit. And as for who would target me, I can only think of this drunk guy who yelled at me while I was passing by the Bait Shop."

"Unless Oliver's back," Seth joked. But everyone turned to him, glaring.

"Kidding... tough crowd," Seth muttered.

"Well, Ryan you should rest," Kirsten told him, bringing out the mother in her.

"I'll stay," Sandy offered.

"No, we can," Seth said, wrapping an arm around Summer.

"Yeah because we all know how well that will go..." Sandy said, referring to what happened earlier, where they all just slept through the whole day.

"Guys," Ryan said, grabbing their attention, "You don't have to stay or anything. You all go home and get a good sleep. I'll do the same. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have a button right here if I need anything and my phone to call you guys."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Kirsten asked.

"I'll be fine."

Getting ready to leave, the Cohens, Kaitlin and Summer all got up to get all their stuff.

"Goodnight, Ry." Kirsten and Sandy said.

"I'll be back tomorrow, bud," Seth said.

"With me!" Summer added.

"And I guess I have nothing better to do..." Kaitlin teased, "So I'll see ya tomorrow as well."

They all were leaving Ryan's room, when Kaitlin came back, "Oh I forgot to tell you, Marissa called while you were sleeping."

"Oh... thanks," Ryan said, with a huge grin on his face.

Kaitlin sensed waves of happiness overcome Ryan and smiled at him knowingly, "Have fun you lovebirds!" she called out closing the door. She wasn't able to look behind her to see Ryan blush after she said that.

* * *

After they all left, Ryan found himself not really tired. He looked over to the bedside table and saw his phone, contemplating whether to call Marissa or not. He didn't want to seem too desperate. But Kaitlin did say she called...

 _Screw it_ , he thought. He grabbed his phone and dialed back Marissa's number.

"Hello?"

"Marissa? Hey," Ryan said.

"Ryan! Oh my god... um... hey!" Marissa said, struggling. "Mmm... Ryan... Sorry! Let me just," Marissa then swallowed all the food occupying her mouth, "Sorry! I was eating."

"Oh sorry, I forgot about the time difference. Am I interrupting dinner?"

"No it's okay. My dad's packing in his room. I'm just watching movies, eating pizza, getting all fat in my room alone, and procrastinating my packing..."

Ryan laughed, "You're not fat. And you're leaving in 3 days! You should get on that..."

"Ry, I just came to Hawaii, I didn't really unpack. So really, I don't really need to pack," Marissa laughed, while Ryan couldn't help but smile. _When did talking to Marissa become so easy?_

"Anything crazy over there? Surfer guys offering to give you free surf lessons?"

"No, nothing like that. Pretty much just tanning at the beach, shopping at the malls and prepping for my trip."

"Oh okay..."

"How about you? Anything crazy happened or happening back in Newport?" Marissa asked.

"Umm..." Ryan tried his best to sound completely normal, "Nope. Newport is actually really great!" he said over excitedly. _Way to oversell it, Ryan_ he thought to himself.

" _Great_?"

"Well, nothing crazy..." He restated.

"Okay then, whatever you say..."

* * *

The two continued to talk. Even though they said goodbye in less than 48 hours, they somehow managed to talk about something until it was 2am in Orange County and 11pm in Hawaii.

"I can't believe Summer, after all this time, still is so obsessed over The Valley."

"I've never even seen it," Ryan commented.

"What? Ryan, I'm pretty at some point in our relationship I've made you watch it," Marissa said, not believing it.

"Nope, we've done a lot but not that."

"Really?"

"We never really had time..."

"Between fighting and making out?" she joked.

"Basically," Ryan laughed along with her.

"I guess we never really did have time for those kinds of things..." Marissa said, growing serious.

It was now silent. Marissa felt a wave of guilt just remembering all that's happened because of her, and why they didn't have time to do those simple things as a couple because of all the problems she brings.

Ryan knew Marissa was feeling guilty and tried to find the right words to say, "Marissa."

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said at the model home. I wouldn't have done it any differently."

"Yeah..." she sighed, "except Oliver," she added to try to lighten the mood.

"Except Oliver," Ryan agreed.

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"When I get back, we're going to watch The Valley." Marissa stated.

"What? Why?"

"Because, we're friends now right? So we don't have to worry about fighting or making out because now we can actually just hang out and have a good time."

"Deal. Except..."

"Except what?"

"Why The Valley?"

"What do you want to do then? Go take boxing lessons together? Try on wife beaters?" Marissa teased.

"I'm hanging up," Ryan joked back.

"As much as I don't want you to hang up, it's so late now, you should sleep."

"It's only 2am," Ryan commented lightly.

"No, seriously," Marissa laughed. She really wanted to talk to him more, but knew if they are really _friends_ , she shouldn't be so selfish with his time and let him do his own things as well, "Go to sleep, Ry."

"Fine, I will. Goodnight Marissa."

"Goodnight."

 **There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! R/R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Excited to be back to update! Just a heads up, I'm not from the states, so I am not too familiar with dates regarding school, etc. So forgive me if the dates are a little off. I tried my best. Enjoy! Don't forget to rate and/or review! They're always so encouraging!**

* * *

A couple days later, it was time for Ryan to start physiotherapy.

"Good, good!" Dr. O'Connor, Ryan's physiotherapist commented, "Whoa, keep going!"

Ryan was walking in a straight line from one end of the room to another with a railing for support. He was surprising Dr. Weaver and Dr. O'Connor with his quick recovery.

"You're doing really great! I can't believe you're already walking in a decent pace, it's only your first session."

Ryan chuckled at his therapist's enthusiasm, although he couldn't help but feel proud of his recovery also.

"I was thinking 4 months, but by the looks of it, you'll probably be running and doing jumping jacks in 2!"

* * *

After an hour of walking and regaining strength in his leg, it was now time to relax. Seth and Summer promised they'd come for dinner, but it was only 3pm. It would probably be another 3 or 4 hours until they arrive.

Ryan grabbed for his phone and decided to call Marissa. They haven't talked since 2 days ago, during his first day at the hospital. The line kept ringing when suddenly, it was voicemail.

 _"Hi, you've reached Jimmy Cooper, can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message!"_

Ryan hung up quickly and decided to just wait a bit and try again. Maybe no one was home.

He decided to watch TV.

An hour passed and nothing good was on. Ryan decided it was time to try again. He dialed the number, but again, voicemail. Putting his phone back on the table, he resumed watching TV.

After another hour passed, Ryan tried one more time. Again, voicemail. At this point, he was now getting impatient. He knew that the past 3 hours wasn't really that long so it wasn't fair he was getting all worked up and somewhat mad at Marissa.

He saw Seth's laptop on the couch. _Maybe he forgot it last night when he came to visit,_ Ryan thought to himself.

He got up slowly and almost fell to the ground, but caught himself with the support of his bed. His legs were still weak, but the boredom was killing him, Ryan was determined to get the laptop to find another way of entertainment.

He reached the sofa after a bit of struggling, and grabbed the laptop. Breathless, he tried to rest before making his way back to the bed.

After tripping a couple times, Ryan finally made it back to his bed. He hopped on and opened the laptop.

Time passed by quicker, with Ryan on Seth's laptop. Going through the Berkeley website and browsing all of his different options.

Ryan opened his email to see if there were any from Berkeley regarding his class registrations but ended up finding only one unread email.

It was from Marissa.

Ryan's eyebrows furrowed and he looked closer.

 _Marissa Cooper_.

He wasn't misreading anything. He opened it up and read:

 _9:03am | June 2, 2006  
TO: Ryan Atwood  
FROM: Marissa Cooper_

Ryan, hey!

 _I tried calling this morning but Kirsten said you were out and forgot your cell. But I really wanted to somehow talk to you before I leave._

 _As you already know, my begins tomorrow, that means I begin working tomorrow! BUT I have to finalize and help my dad get everything sorted out so I guess we're technically starting today... this afternoon, to be exact! My dad said next time we get internet or any service is when we stop by somewhere in Central America. He said 2 weeks from today. I guess we'll have to cut our phone conversations until then and email will have to do!_

 _I'm super sad but super excited! Sad because going about my day won't be the same without talking to you. But I'm super excited to sail at sea! Let's just hope I don't run into some pirates._

 _Anyways, I just wanted to fill you in and I guess, say goodbye for now! Or how you like it, 'see you soon!'_

 _Love always,_

 _Marissa_

The impatience and anger Ryan felt towards Marissa quickly faded. He now understood why she didn't pick up the phone. He was sad that because of physio, he didn't get the chance to properly say goodbye and wish Marissa good luck as she began her sailing trip. But reading the email, he was more happy than sad.

He quickly opened up a draft and began typing in response:

 **6:12pm | June 2, 2006  
TO: Marissa Cooper  
FROM: Ryan Atwood**

 **Marissa,**

 **I'm sorry I was busy this morning, but I was very happy to read your email.**

 **I'm pretty excited for you! Newport's nothing exciting so give me a call or email as soon as you can and keep me updated; I can't wait to hear about all your adventures.**

 **With love,**

 **Ryan**

Just as Ryan closed Seth's laptop, Seth and Summer walk in.

"Hey man! Oh so that's where I left my laptop!" Seth said relieved, "I thought I misplaced it."

"Nah, it was right on the couch. I hope you don't mind..." Ryan said.

"No worries. It must be boring sitting around here all day," Seth replied.

"Hey, today was your first day at physiotherapy, wasn't it?" Summer asked

Ryan nodded,

"Okay, so... How was it?" Summer pressed on.

"It was... great actually," Ryan said, surprising everyone with his answer, including himself, "Dr. O'Connor was quite surprised. He said he has never seen a patient walk so fast in such little time."

"Well, that's really great to hear!" Summer smiled.

"Oh, we brought dinner! Fresh burgers and chili cheese fries from the one and only," Seth said, holding up a paper bag. "The diner!"

"You guys are the best," Ryan grinned.

* * *

Two weeks have now passed since the accident and with Cohen's, the Cooper's, and Summer constantly visiting Ryan at the hospital, time flew by surprisingly fast.

"Well Ryan, you've made excellent progress in your recovery," Dr. Weaver told him during his morning reassessment, "I think tomorrow will be the day."

Ryan's eyes widened. He stayed silent so the doctor can go on.

"Haha yes, I'm not kidding. Tomorrow you can finally go home."

A huge grin broke out, "I don't know what to say..." he cleared his throat, "Thank you."

"You're one of the strongest patients I've ever worked with. With all your hard work during physio and cooperation during all the procedures, you deserve to return home."

"I better call Sandy and Kirsten," Ryan said.

"I already informed the nurses to give the family a call. They're on their way to hear the good news."

Ryan nodded, still with his famous crooked, half smile plastered on his face.

"However, you still need to take it easy and go to physio for the next couple months, in able to make a full 100% recovery. I'll give you and Sandy all the information before you go."

"Sounds great," Ryan said.

Just then, Seth, Sandy and Kirsten rushed into the room.

"What, what's going on?" Seth said breathlessly.

"We came as soon as we got the call. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Dr. Weaver chuckled, "Ryan, do you want to do the honours?"

The three Cohens turn to Ryan earnestly, awaiting to hear what he has to say.

"Dr. Weaver said I can go home tomorrow," Ryan announced happily.

"Oh my God!" Kirsten came to Ryan's bed and gave him a huge hug, "That's so great to hear."

"Wow man, I'm happy for you. Now we can have more Seth-Ryan time. And you can help me pack for college," Seth commented.

"I'm afraid not, Seth. I told Ryan he still needs to go to physio and take it easy," Dr. Weaver said.

"Well, looks like you finally get out of the heavy lifting... but still, I'm glad you'll be home."

"Is there anything we need to do, Doctor?" Sandy asked him.

"Yes we would need you to fill out some stuff as Ryan's guardians, either when you're done here or tomorrow when before he heads out."

"Sounds good."

Dr. Weaver gathered all his stuff and was about to leave the room when Ryan stopped him, "Wait, Dr. Weaver," he said, grabbing his attention, "Thanks again. For everything."

Dr. Weaver responded with a slight nod and a smile.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Ryan was slowly getting changed with the assistance of a nurse, while Sandy and Kirsten filled out some paperwork. Once they were all finished, they met at Ryan's room.

"Ready, kiddo?" Sandy asked. Ryan responded with a confident nod.

"Hold on!" Dr. O'Connor said, stopping the family at the door. Right behind him, Dr. Weaver was pushing a wheelchair in Ryan's direction, "Hospital policy."

Ryan just smiled at his doctors, thankful for all they've done. He sat down on the chair as they wheeled him out.

Once they reached the front entrance, they were all met with Seth and Summer who were waiting at the car.

Ryan slowly got up and walked with a limp towards the car. Summer quickly came over for assistance as Seth held open the door for him.

Sandy and Kirsten both held out their hands to the doctors, "Thank you both so much for all that you've done."

"It was a pleasure working with Ryan. I'm glad he'll be okay." Dr. Weaver said.

"I'll be seeing him this Wednesday, 10 o'clock!" Dr. O'Connor informed them with a smile.

"Thank you, doctor, we'll make sure he's there!" Kirsten said.

Seth closed the door for Ryan, then both he and Summer got into the car on the other side while Sandy and Kirsten got into the front seats.

Ryan quickly rolled down his window before they started to drive, "Thank you!" he called out after them. The two doctors waved goodbye with bright smiles on their faces.

Ryan looked ahead as Sandy drove out of the parking lot, in the direction of their home.

Seth and Summer looked over at Ryan who had a slight grin on his face.

Summer leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder, "I'm glad you're okay."

The rest of the trip home consisted of Sandy interrogating Ryan with questions about physiotherapy, Seth teasing him about his relationship with Marissa, and Kirsten worrying out loud on Ryan's comfort in the car.

When they finally arrived home, Sandy and Kirsten brought in Ryan's bags while Seth and Summer helped him into the house.

"Did you want to stay in the guest room until you're walking better?" Kirsten asked in concern.

"I'll be fine in the pool house, thank you Kirsten," Ryan laughed at the overprotective mother Kirsten's being.

"I'm a mother, I can't help it," Kirsten said.

Seth, Summer and Ryan stopped at the living room as Ryan took a little break from walking.

Sandy came up from behind them and patted Ryan on the back, "Welcome home, kid."

He looked around the house and smiled, "It's good to be home."

* * *

It was early Wednesday morning, when Seth came in Ryan's room opening the blinds widely.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!" he said. Ryan covered his eyes with his blanket to block the light. But Seth yanked the blanket out of his hands, "You need to wake up. I promised mom before she went to work that I'd bring you to and from physio on time! Now wake up!"

"Ugh!"

"I'll give you 10 minutes to get up. If you need help going to the bathroom or kitchen just holler at me!" Seth said, before leaving the pool house.

Ryan slowly got up and managed to get to the bathroom. After freshening up, he limped his way to the kitchen. Once he reached the dinner table, he collapsed on the chair, tired.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you really did quickly recovery," Seth said, offering him a bowl of cereal and cup of black coffee.

"I'm getting there..." Ryan commented, sipping on the freshly brewed coffee. "Mmm, if there's one thing I don't miss, it's hospital coffee."

"It's good to have you back here man. There's a lot of conversations I've missed having in this place."

"The kitchen?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, the kitchen has this indescribable Seth-Ryan time aura–"

"Seth."

"Yeah, being weird again, gotcha."

"No, I mean, it's good to be home. I, uh... I missed this."

"Wow, Ryan Atwood, softening up. This doesn't have anything to do with a certain Marissa Cooper, does it?" Ryan shot Seth a glare. "Okay, nevermind."

"So how're things with Summer?"

"Ryan you just saw her yesterday at dinner."

"No, I know, but you're always together when I see you, I don't really know how _you_ feel about all this?"

"Are you doubting my feelings for Summer?" Seth questioned him.

"What? No! It's just with the whole college situation... I know you, Seth. There's more to it than the PDA I've seen these past couple weeks."

Seth sat in silence for a moment. Ryan knew something was on his mind.

"Seth?"

"Look, _I'm_ not having doubts with Summer."

"Is she?"

"No! I mean, I don't think so..? I mean, I'm having doubts regarding next year."

"Like with college?"

"Yeah. The chances of her meeting some new guy who's hotter, smarter and funnier than me are very high."

"Seth, Summer loves you."

"Yes and I _love_ her. I know I'll never change how I feel. I've felt this way since grade school. But with her? I don't know, Ryan."

"So what now?"

"Well, I have an idea. Just an idea. I don't know..."

"Spill, Seth."

"I've been saving up and I think I now have enough money to buy–"

"Where are you going with–"

"An engagement ring."

Ryan sat there, shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Ryan, it's the only way I know Summer won't leave me next year for some better, stupid, more successful college hunk."

"Seth, marriage is a _big_ commitment."

"I know, but, it's the only way."

"No it's not. There are other ways."

"Like what?"

"Just give me time to think about this for you. And give you time. I mean, I know you want to marry Summer and I'm positive the feelings are mutual, but I just think you both need time. Just have faith in your relationship."

"I want to... I really do. But compared to other guys, I don't have much to offer, man."

"Seth, Summer loves you because, it's not which guys has more to offer her, but because you're just it." Seth still looked down on his hands, still worried. "I'll think of something. Don't jump into this idea yet."

"Okay..." Seth sighs. He checks his clock, "Better hurry up with that breakfast, we gotta leave soon."

* * *

After physio, Ryan met Seth at the car in the parking lot, "Hey man, how was it?"

"Just the usual. Walk here, walk there, Dr. O'Connor assesses my progress, gives me exercises for the week."

"Wow, that sounds like so much fun!" Seth said sarcastically. He unlocks the car as they get in. "So, Summer's meeting us for a late lunch at the diner around 1:30ish so I was thinking the beach until then to kill some time?"

"Yeah sure."

The boys then head to the beach to hang out. But after a little bit of walking around, Ryan was getting tired, so Seth found a bench for them to rest on.

"So... How's Marissa?"

"Umm, good I think?" Ryan said.

"Ryan, I know you've kept in touch with her the past couple weeks..."

Ryan chuckled, "No seriously, I think she's good. I mean, last time I heard from her was by email. She was saying goodbye as she was leaving for her trip."

"She hasn't called or emailed since?"

"Well, she said the next time she could was in two weeks... two weeks ago."

"And you're anticipating that moment she calls or emails again?" Seth teased.

Ryan gives Seth a look.

"You know it's true..." Ryan just shrugs in response, remaining silent. "Anyways," Seth said, changing the subject, "any more ideas on the whole Summer situation?"

"Umm... not yet. I'm still thinking," Ryan told him, "in the meantime, you need to stop worrying and just enjoy this summer with... Summer!"

"Ha ha," Seth faked to laugh at the irony.

"I'm serious. Just relax and enjoy the time you have with her the next upcoming months."

"Yeah, I will..."

"Good."

"Why do you really want to do this for Summer?" Ryan asked, "I mean, I know you want to marry her, I just didn't think now or anytime soon."

"I don't know. I'm just tired of it I guess."

"Tired of what?"

"Being the same old Seth. I want to be different. I want to show Summer I'm different now. That I'm never going to change, how I feel about her, that I'm done with lying to her, that she can trust me. And hopefully, by doing this and showing her all these, she will respond in a way where I can do the same with her. That I can trust her."

"You don't trust her now?"

"Of course I do. With my life! I just want to overcome this part of me – the dorky, lying, insecure Seth Cohen."

"Seth, you will do something to show you've grown, that you're done with lying and you're willing to just trust her in this relationship 100%, but I just don't think proposing is it. I think there's something else."

"Well, let me know when you know, Ryan. It's killing me. This part of me is killing me. Lying and betraying Summer is the last thing I want to do and I know I can overcome it; prove to her I'm a better person and that next year will have nothing on us. I mean, haven't you ever felt the need to overcome something in yourself. Something in your nature that you know you can fix? Like with Marissa, when you dated, wasn't there something you wanted to do for the benefit of your relationship with her?" Seth was babbling.

But suddenly, Seth's babbling caused Ryan to think of something.

"I just love Summer so much and–"

"4519 Beach Ave," Ryan blurted out.

"I was gonna say something else, but I mean–"

"Seth, take me there, now."

"Ryan, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"There's something I need to do."

"Like what?"

"Please, just drive me there."

"Okay?" Seth said, unconvinced and unsure of what he's getting himself into.

* * *

Seth followed Ryan's directions and they ended up in front of some sketchy beach house.

"Okay, here we are!" Seth announced.

Ryan unfastened his seatbelt and was about to open the car doors, when Seth locked them, "Seth? Let me out!"

"Not before you to tell what it is we're doing. Why are we here?"

"I needed you to take me here, but this has nothing to do with you. This is just something I have to do."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Let me out, I need to do this."

"Ryan, explain first."

Ryan sighed, "If I tell you, do you promise to not tell Sandy or Kirsten? I know you're bound to tell Summer, but just promise me you won't tell your parents?"

"Ryan –"

"Seth!"

"Okay, I promise."

"Volchok was the one who ran me over." Ryan admitted.

"WHAT?!" Seth said in shock.

"The night of the Newport party, Marissa and I talked. After we did, I ran into Volchok and he blamed me for what happened to their relationship. After not fighting him back, he was still pissed at me. When I was at the hospital and the cops questioned me asking, 'would you know of anyone who would target you?' I immediately thought of Volchok. It's the only possible answer."

"So you're here for what, payback?" Seth asked angrily.

Surprising Seth, Ryan responded in a calm manner, "No. When you asked if there something I've always wanted to do for the benefit of my relationship with Marissa, it's this. So, please, let me do this. I have to do this."

"You know I was asking rhetorically." Seth said, taking it back, hoping Ryan would back out in whatever he plans on doing with Volchok.

"Seth, I promise you I'm not here to fight. You want to do something to show Summer you've changed, I've decided that I too, want to show Marissa I've changed. I'm not going to fight. I'm going to settle this with Volchok, by talking."

"Talking? Since when do you talk?"

"Since now. Let me prove this to you _and_ Marissa.

Seth still looked at Ryan, not buying it.

"Give me one hour," Ryan negotiated, "if I'm not out by then or if you hear broken glass and yelling, then call the cops yourself," Ryan offered.

"Fine," Seth gave in, unlocking the doors, "One hour! And I'm not just calling the cops, but mom and dad too!"

Ryan waved him off and made his way to Volchok's house. Seth stayed in the car eyeing his every move; worried for his adoptive brother and best friend.

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it and what the hell do you want?" Ryan heard Volchok say behind the doors. He decided he shouldn't respond. "Make me get up and stop what I'm doing to–" Volchok froze when he saw Ryan, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm not here to fight."

"Well then you've wasted your time because," Volchok said closing the door.

But Ryan quickly reached out and stopped the door from closing, "I know it was you who ran me over."

Volchok remained silent.

"It was you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Volchok tried to change the subject.

"Cut the crap. You covered your van with a sheet to hide the what, dent? The blood?" Ryan questioned, pointing to the van parked at the side of the house.

"Why didn't you turn me in then?

"Invite me inside." Ryan stared seriously into Volchok's eyes.

After a while in silence, Volchok gave in. "Fine, get in," Volchok demanded. Before closing the door, he searched around to see if there were any cops. Thank goodness he didn't see Seth, watching them from afar.

Ryan slowly walked towards the couch, still with a slight limp, as he sat down to rest.

"You want me to cut the crap? You first, why are you here?" Volchok questioned Ryan.

"I just wanted to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while, but I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome, they're encouraging and motivate me to write more and update quicker!**

* * *

"Oh yeah? What do _you_ have to say to _me_?" Volchok spat bitterly. Ryan looked around observed the dirty atmosphere. "Drop the act and let's finish this once and for all."

"I told you, I'm not fighting anyone. I mean it this time." Ryan stated, sitting down on a chair. "I'm here to say, I'm done. I told you before, I'm telling you now. I don't know how many times you'll run me over for me to get that through your head. But I'm going to keep coming here, not to fight, but to remind you that we... we are done."

Volchok remained silent. He slowly made his way towards a chair sitting across from Ryan. He looked up to meet Ryan, who had a look on him of seriousness. After a while of sitting in silence, glaring at each other, Volchok spoke up, "Why didn't you tell the cops if you knew this whole time?"

"I... I don't know. I'm not doing it to protect you," Ryan assured him.

Volchok chuckled bitterly, "C'mon, you didn't rat me out. You come over here just to tell me that, and you don't even wanna get a fight out of it?"

With Ryan's silence, Volchok just smiled and shook his head, hoping to tempt Ryan.

"I'm not you anymore," Ryan explained, "I'm done beating people up just because of my own insecurities and messed up life. I owned up to all that and now, I'm done with it."

Volchok's smile faded away once the realization kicked in. Ryan saw in his face he was getting to him.

"Marissa's gone." Ryan told him, "There's no more you and her. In fact, there's no more me and her–"

"See, our situations aren't that different. The reason why, well, it's all because of you," Volchok accused Ryan.

"It was your decision to cheat on her," Ryan shot back defensively.

"Maybe. But everything else was because of you. I just wanted to talk to her and you took her away from me. I wanted to talk to Sadie, you took her away from me. You're just a spoiled Newport bitch who takes things from people. You think you have all the power."

"Don't you know I was exactly you 3 years ago?" Ryan's voice grew louder, "I grew up in Chino. My life sucked, just like yours sucks right now. But when an offer came along for a fresh start I took it..." Ryan looked down. "You already busted my leg, now I need months of physio. But I'm willing to walk away from this and let you be–" his voice softened.

"What do you want?" Volchok asked sourly.

"Leave me, everyone I know, _especially Marissa_ , alone."

A chuckle escaped out of Volchok, "I should have known the minute I opened the door, that that's why you're here. Newport princess asks her little bitch to do her evil work."

"This is not her doing. She has no idea I'm here. She doesn't even know about the accident."

Continuing to only glare at Ryan, Volchok asks, "Why?"

"She doesn't need to know. She's moved on. And you need to as well. I'm offering you a fresh start. Go do something with your life."

"Or what?"

"I'll do what I should have done and turn you in," Ryan told him.

"Give me one good reason why I should make deals with _you_?"

"You're really asking me that? Look around! You have nothing! I'm the only shot you have right now. It's either take the offer of a fresh start or go to jail. I don't know how this could be a hard decision for you."

Volchok glared at Ryan. Unsure of what to say. Ryan continued to stare to see if there's any change of emotion, but Volchok remained still.

"Why are you doing this?" Volchok broke the silence, his voice softened. He's never talked to Ryan before in that tone; shocking Ryan, it was a first.

"I told you. I'm done with fighting. I'm tired of it. You should be too. You're an ass who needs direction. And I have no idea why I, out of all people, am willing to help."

"Please, more like, get me out of the picture so you can go have Marissa all to yourself?"

"Marissa's gone. She's already out of the picture," Ryan continued to explain to him, starting to get angry at Volchok's ignorance. Before he spoke again, he tried calming himself in able to speak in a softer voice, "I was given a second chance. Now I'm giving you one."

"I'd need money."

"I can help you."

"Call your rich friends–"

"Can you shut up?" Ryan interrupted him, "And, I mean, for once in your life, own up to your problems and let someone help you?"

"How do I know this isn't a scheme?"

"You're going to have to trust me." Ryan eyed him. Volchok was hesitant but knew Ryan _was_ his only chance at starting fresh. "If you don't, just go along with it anyway. Like you have a better option."

After a while of thinking through, Volchok decided.

"Get me the money."

Ryan stood up, "We'll see. Give me time." He made his way to the door.

As he was leaving, he heard Volchok call out to him, "Chino."

Ryan turned around. But Volchok didn't speak any further. Ryan stared at him and realized it was a thank you. They kept silent, and he nodded his direction to say you're welcome.

Ryan made his way to the car that was parked a block away, away from sight.

Seth saw him approaching and quickly sat up, unlocking the doors.

"No blood, no sirens... you just came out of the heart of darkness and not a speck on you...?" Seth commented.

"I wasn't going to fight him."

"Yeah, so what ended up happening? Was his dad gay too and you two ended up being friends out of it?" Seth joked, referring back to how Luke and Ryan became friends.

Ryan glared and Seth threw his hands up as if he were giving up. He let out a sigh, "I made a deal with him."

"A deal with the devil? You crazy, Ryan? What in the world could you offer Kevin, Marissa's ex-Kevin?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"A fresh start," Ryan plainly stated. By the confused look on Seth's face, he knew he had to elaborate. "Look, don't freak out and go off telling everyone..."

"I promise."

"I'm serious."

"I _promise,_ " Seth reassured him.

"Volchok – or Kevin – he was the one who ran me over. We bumped into each other that night, before it happened. He was angry at me for Marissa and his relationship. He wanted to fight, but I didn't. I came here to give him a chance. A fresh start for him."

"Ryan, throw that piece of trash in jail where he belongs."

"Seth," Ryan began, "it's crazy I know. But I told him to stay away from everyone I know, me, you, Summer, _Marissa_ , and he gets a fresh start. So really, we're all benefitting from this."

"If he's in jail for what he did, he's still out of our lives." Seth pressed on, "Ryan, give him what he deserves!"

"Where would I be without your dad giving me a chance? Without Marissa giving me a chance? _You_? Everyone accepted me after _everything_ I've done. You all still do. Kevin needs this."

After a while of just sitting in the car and thinking, Seth cracked a smile of realization. He turns to Ryan who's wondering what he's thinking, "You've grown into a good guy Ryan. And by that I mean, you're _so whipped_!" he teased.

Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"No seriously, you're a good guy don't get me wrong. But SOO WHIPPED. You're not even in a relationship together but you still do things like this for her, man you're just..." Seth continued to ramble on.

"C'mon let's go home."

"Alright." Seth said, starting up the car.

Ryan turned to Seth and glared at him, "And if you tell Marissa, or _anyone_ about this I _will_ kill you."

"I promise."

After the boys got home, and after a long car ride home of Seth continuing to tease Ryan and talk about Summer, Ryan was finally able to lay down. He got out his laptop and opened it up, when an unread email popped up. His eyes widened. Quickly he went to open it but he was disappointed to see an advertisement from a random company. He closed his laptop and made his way to the house to find Seth.

"Hey want to play some video games?" Ryan asked him.

"I thought you were tired of hearing me voice?"

"Yeah but –"

"No email?" Seth assumed.

Ryan shrugged and set up the playstation.

* * *

After a couple of hours of non-stop gaming, the house phone started to ring. Reaching with on hand while continuing to play with the other, Ryan answered it, "Yellow?" he said casually.

"Hey," the most beautiful voice responded.

"Marissa?" Ryan said, now dropping the controller and has full attention on the phone.

"Oh man! You give up? Of course, look at me. I'm so beating your ass right now," Seth continued to yell, too absorbed in the video game. "Ryan! Ryan?" He looked towards his friend who immediately retreated to the pool house. Seth clicked in immediately and smiled.

"Hey, was that Seth I heard?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he was really into that game." Ryan replied, closing the pool house doors behind him and getting comfortable on the bed.

"Why am I not surprised?" She laughed, getting a small chuckle out of Ryan. Her smile faded as she grew serious, "Ryan, I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."

"It's okay. I mean it's always like this. Slowly drift apart... but I'm not saying it's a bad thing. What you're doing is awesome and it's understandable you won't have too much time and–"

"No, don't think that! I know I won't have much time as the year goes on, but I will _always_ try to find a way to keep in touch with you, you hear me?" she said, getting defensive.

Ryan laughed, "Okay."

Marissa giggled, realizing how defensive she got, "I just... I'm not going to drift away or anything."

"It's okay," he reassured her, "So how's the trip so far?"

"Amazing! The crew is so nice and the passengers are surprisingly nice as well! There are some rich, snobby people, but it's not like I've never had to deal with that before, growing up in Newport and all..."

"Uh oh, I didn't know the Newpsies follow you?" Ryan joked.

"No matter how far you go, you'll never escape them," She added, laughing. "And how're things there?"

"Good, nothing special, as usual."

"C'mon, absolutely _nothing_?" she pressed on.

"Nothing."

"No drama? In Newport? I don't believe it." Marissa stated.

"Honest, I've just been with Seth and Summer and other than those two and their bickering, nothing new."

"Okay then..."

"Tell me more about your trip, now that's exciting."

"Exciting is an understatement. It's... No words, Ryan!" Marissa said, getting excited, causing Ryan to smile at her being so happy.

They continued to talk for another couple hours, until Marissa was called.

"Oh hey sorry, one sec," Ryan heard her say as she put the phone down. She heard some muffling and odd noises in the background. After a couple minutes, he heard her again. "Sorry, that was Daniel. He's a fellow crew member and just needed something."

"No worries. He a co-captain with your dad?"

"No, he's in the kitchen and sometimes with me running errands for people."

"Oh that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, he's our age – I think. Really odd but I guess friendly. He's the closest thing I got to friends here. Not many 18 year old girls around."

"Don't worry, once they get to know you, they'll love you."

"Thanks," Marissa said. "Ugh, I'm sorry. Dan's calling me. I have to go. I have no idea when I'm able to talk again, but I'll call or email as soon as I can. Sorry to leave in a hurry like this."

"No worries. Go do your thing."

"Bye Ryan."

"Bye Marissa." He said, hanging up the phone.

Ryan made his way back to the house to put the phone away when Seth stopped to interrogate him right at the door.

"So? What'd you guys talk about this time? She still missing you like crazy? You still drooling over the sound of her voice?"

"Seth!" Ryan said, as he punched him on the arm. He went around the kitchen island to put the phone away. "We just talked. Caught up."

"That's it?"

"Honest."

Seth eyed Ryan and realized he was telling him the whole truth. "Well that's kind of boring."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"So is there any chance you're ever going to tell her about what happened to you? The whole Volchok thing?"

"Maybe. Like years from now. But for now, definitely not."

"Okay, whatever you want. I got your back. But just picture it, you telling her, she falls in love with and hates Volchok. You don't have to worry about her going back to that sleeze. She can admire your chivalrous act and you can be the knight in shining armor all over again!"

"Seth," Ryan warned.

"Okay, I'll drop it."

Ryan opened up the fridge and saw left over Chinese food. He grabbed a bowl and started to eat, "So did you talk to Summer?" he mumbled as he chewed.

"Nope. I've been babysitting you all day."

"Go talk to her then."

"Well, what're you going to do?"

"I don't know, watch TV." Ryan said. He looked at Seth and observed his face. "Seth, I know you're dying to talk to Summer. It's fine, you've babysat me enough. Just go talk to her and tell me all about it when you get back." Ryan said.

"Thanks, man," Seth said, quickly grabbing the car keys and rushing out the door.

"I'll be here when you get back!" Ryan yelled after him, "It's not like I'll be going anywhere anytime soon," he mumbled to himself. He grabbed his food and sat on the couch to watch some TV.

* * *

A little while later, when Ryan was getting bored of the show on TV, Kirsten came into the family room, "Hey! How was physio?"

"Good, good. Just did the basics and all," Ryan informed her. "And work?"

"Busy, as usual. Where's Seth?"

"Summer's."

"Ahh, I figured." Kirsten said. She made her way to the couch and sat beside Ryan, "So how are things with Marissa? Did she call or..."

Ryan gave her a look, "You too?"

"Hey I'm just curious, but you don't have to–"

Ryan sighed, "She's great. She called me earlier today actually, and we were able to talk."

"About..?" Kirsten curiously pressed on.

"Her trip." Ryan stated, trying to explain to her there's nothing going on.

"Well, that's really great. I'm happy for you two – umm – her."

Ryan laughed at Kirsten, "Well, I am too."

"So... you excited for college?"

"Yeah... I guess. I don't know. I'm the first in my family to ever have gone to college. I don't know how to feel about that."

"Proud. You should feel proud. Like I am. Like Sandy is."

"Yeah... thank you."

"We're your family. It's our job," Kirsten reminded him with a smile.

"It'll be weird. I mean at least I had Trey with me back in Chino. And at least I had Seth going into Harbour. But now..."

"It'll be hard for sure. But you'll adjust. You'll do great."

"I hope so." Ryan looked down.

Kirsten observed Ryan's silence. She thought for a while and then finally spoke up, "Ryan." She said. "Ryan," he looked up to her as she repeated his name, "I don't ever want you to feel like you've let us or will let us down. No matter what you do, Seth, Sandy, me, Summer, _Marissa_ ," she emphasized on her name, "we're all very proud of you. You've come a long way. We'll always be here."

"Thank you... again."

"Like I said: family."

Ryan nodded. He returned the smile that Kirsten had been wearing.

"Okay then," Kirsten said as she got up, "Sandy said he'll be home late, but I actually have to go out and do some things so looks like I'm leaving you right how I found you."

"No worries. I'm getting pretty tired so I'll probably just call it a day right now."

"Rest up, I want you 100% before you start college."

"Yes, ma'am," He saluted, jokingly.

"Ha ha, you're funny," Kirsten said mockingly. She grabbed her purse and keys, "I'll see you."

Ryan waved in her direction. Once she was gone, he went to the pool house. He grabbed his laptop and sat himself on his bed. He opened the internet and went to his online banking.

 **CHECKINGS - $553.78**

 **SAVINGS - $22 564.56**

Working construction, a little help from his mom, along with the Cohen's help, have really prepared him financially for college. But Ryan had no idea how much Volchok really needed in able to start his life again. He began doing some research.

After a while, Ryan eyes felt heavier and heavier. Before he gave up, an idea popped into his head. He searched up his mom's ex-boyfriend who does construction work in Texas. One of the top results he was able to find his email address.

After sending him an email, Ryan closed his laptop and called it a day.

* * *

A week passed and it was time for Ryan to return to physio.

"You sure you don't need me to drive you?" Seth asked him.

"It's fine. Dr. O'Connor gave me the go-ahead with driving."

"Okay, but if you need ANYTHING just call me, okay?"

"Yes mom." Ryan said. He walked passed Seth, grabbed the keys and made his way to physio.

After his session, Ryan felt his phone ringing in his pants, "What Seth?"

"Physio done?"

"Yes, I literally _just_ walked out of the clinic."

"Look at that, perfect timing!" Seth praised himself, "Anyways, you on your way home now? Summer's over. We can all hang out?"

"Actually, Seth, there are some things I got to do."

"Don't tell me you have another date with Volchok again?"

"I told you, we made a deal. He won't be bothering anyone anymore." Ryan explained. "I just have to go do some stuff. College preparation stuff."

"Ryan, you do not go buying furniture for your college dorm without me!"

"Just window shopping, Seth. Seriously I gotta go."

"Fine. I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye," Ryan said, hanging up his phone. He got into his car and started heading towards Chino.

When Ryan arrived in his old town, a flood of memories hit him. The last time he's been in Chino was looking when he bumped into Theresa while looking for Trey.

He brushed that off and made his way to the local pawn shop.

"How much for these?" Ryan said, putting down three watches. He got all of them over the past few years, whether it was for Christmas or his birthday.

"Whoa, this real gold?" The old man asked in shock.

"Yes, how much?"

"Why is a rich fellow like you getting rid of such things?"

"I only need one. Now, I'm kind of in a hurry?" he said, getting impatient.

* * *

By the time Ryan arrived at Volchok's, it was already starting to get dark out.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"What do you want? Who is it?" Ryan heard Volchok's voice yell.

"It's me." He responded.

Volchok opened the door widely for Ryan to enter in.

"What you got?" he asked him.

"Here," Ryan threw at him an envelope, "There's enough for you to last a month, if you're wise with it. And there's a bus ticket."

"Wow. You work fast. You really want to get rid of me?" Volchok joked bitterly.

"Do you want it or not?" Ryan questioned. But Volchok ignored and didn't respond.

He opened up the envelope Ryan gave to him and he could see a huge stash of money, "How did you get all this?"

"Legally. I sold a bunch of birthday and Christmas gifts to a pawn shop back in Chino. My brother ripped the dealer off all the time and I was able to do the same."

"Impressive, Chino." Volchok said. He looked past the money and there he saw, a one way ticket to Austin, Texas. "Texas?"

"I got a job for you. My mom's ex-boyfriend runs some construction company and he's got an open spot. I was able to convince him you're perfect for it."

Volchok looked at the money and ticket in his hands. He looked up at Ryan who, clearly, was not kidding.

After a minute of silence, Ryan understood he is finished doing his part and that it was time for him to go. He didn't say anything more to Volchok and opened the door, ready to leave.

"Chino." Ryan turned around. "Ryan," Volchok corrected himself, "Umm... Thank you." He finally got out to say.

"You're welcome. Have a good life, Kevin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Even though it was only a few, they still were very encouraging! It gave me a little push to update quicker. And plus, I had some extra time so... Here's chapter 7! Don't forget to rate and review! Enjoy**

* * *

It's been two months since Ryan said his final goodbye to Kevin Volchok. He called once, in the middle of the night, surprising Ryan. It was only 3 weeks after they said goodbye. He wanted to inform Ryan that he was able to rent an apartment with one of the construction workers, and that he's doing well. He was obviously drunk, slurring each word he said; but by the end of it, Kevin thanked Ryan. And then he hung up as he spotted a hot girl. _Some_ things never will change.

It has also been one month since he's last heard of Marissa Cooper. It was by email this time.

 _10:23pm | July 19, 2006  
TO: Ryan Atwood  
FROM: Marissa Cooper_

Hey, Ryan!

 _We've just finished touring South America. It was amazing. I met so many new people, on the ship and off the ship. I didn't know I could learn so much about history, life, culture, everything, in such little time. Chile was probably the most peaceful country I've ever been in. And the people of Brazil are so free-spirited. I wish I could've stayed in those countries longer, but we had to stick to schedule._

 _So remember when you told me once the people here get to know me, they'll love me? Well I decided to listen to you and open up a little. And I was easily able to make new friends. Like I said, there are no girls my age, but I was able to get to know this 28 year old woman, Kathy, who's a journalist. She shared so many stories about poverty and war in South America. It was such an eye-opening conversation. And also, there's this 45 year old man, Willis. The doctors told him he has only 3 more months to live. So he decided to quit his job to sail the world before it's too late. They're both so inspiring._

 _Dan and I have been getting close too. You remember? I described him to be a little weird? Well it turns out, he suffered a poor childhood. His parents died and so he had to grow up in many foster homes. He never stayed long enough to become close with anyone to call family; he never really had one role model to look up to. He's very mature and wise, but a child at heart. So I guess I'll take it back: he's not weird, just different._

 _I guess, with all the countries I've visited and people I've met, I never realized there's a world outside of California. A world with entirely different problems. I mean, it's not like Newport sheltered me so much I didn't know there was poverty in South America, but I guess I never really experienced the reality of everything until now. It's crazy and so surreal. But still, I'm really happy._

 _Wish you were here with me, I miss you and everyone at home so much._

 _I'll see you soon, love always,_

 _Marissa_

 _Ps. I don't know when I'll get in touch. But just in case it's not for a while, I want to wish you luck in college! You're going to kick ass at Berkeley. Make me proud!_

* * *

Ryan made speedy recovery with his leg. With physiotherapy once a week, he surprised Dr. O'Connor with his improvement and had his final appointment last Wednesday. And now, it's August, almost time for college.

"So how you feel?" Sandy asked Ryan. They were having breakfast at the kitchen island together. Kirsten left early for work and Seth stayed over at Summer's.

"Nervous. But... who am I kidding, _really nervous_." Ryan said, playing with his bagel. Thinking about college, he all of a sudden lost his appetite.

"You'll be fine. Your mother, Kirsten and I, everyone, we're all very proud," Sandy told him, reaching out a hand and squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know..."

"If you're thinking that somehow, you're going to screw this up, think about these past years of high school. A lot has happened, but we're still here. You're still here."

"Yeah."

"You packed yet?"

"I haven't gotten started. Summer's going to help me tonight though."

"Don't worry, I'm a last minute person too; Kirsten hates it," Sandy joked, causing Ryan to laugh.

"Good morning, father, adopted brother," Seth said as he walked into the kitchen with Summer not too far behind.

"Hey you two. I was just talking to Ryan about college."

"Ahh yes, it's just around the corner," Seth commented.

"But like I was telling Ryan, no matter what happens in this next chapter of your lives, Kirsten and I will still be here for you guys. We're so very proud of each and every one of you."

"Jeez, dad, we're not leaving yet, there's still 4 more days," Seth said, resulting in Summer jabbing him in the rib.

"What Cohen meant to say is, thanks Mr. C" Summer said.

"So Summer, you're still helping me right? Pack and stuff for tonight?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, apparently Seth has this comic nerd thing so I'm all yours for tonight, Atwood," she responded.

"Sounds good," Ryan said.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have a meeting in an hour, I better head off. It was nice seeing you, as always, Summer."

"You too, Sandy." Summer smiled in response.

"Boys," Sandy said, he grabbed another bagel to go and left.

"See ya," they both yelled out.

* * *

Later that night, Seth was out and Summer and Ryan were sharing a pizza in the pool house, packing up all of Ryan's things for Berkeley.

"How about these?" Summer asked him, holding up a stack of books.

"Don't bother, I've read all of them and there's no point," Ryan said, throwing all his clothes out onto his suitcase.

Summer walked over to the bed and saw a big pile of clothes on top of Ryan's suitcase, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chino, you're doing this all wrong." Ryan turned towards Summer. He examined the pile of clothes and then gave her a blank look. "Thank goodness, I'm here. You need to organize them all," Ryan went over to his bed and looked at all his clothes. "You know, all your wifebeaters in one suitcase, the rest in the other?"

"Ha ha, very funny Roberts."

"I'm kidding. Organize all your sweaters, pants, shirts. Clothes you wear often, put them in the suitcase, clothes you don't, pack them in the boxes. That way, once you've reached Berkeley, you have quick access to all your everyday clothes. And then you can take your time, to slowly unpack all your clothes."

"Man, I'm glad you're here."

"Well, I'm happy to help!" Summer smiled. She started fold all the clothes Ryan carelessly threw onto his bed. "So, how're you, since after the whole accident... you know, this past summer in general? Every time we're together, Seth's always been around, we've never actually, like, talked talked."

"Well... to be honest, I'm not sure. Physio's now over, I'm fully recovered, so I'm happy about that; I don't have to worry about my physical health just as I'm starting college."

"And how are you feeling, with starting college and all?"

"Nervous. I mean, I'm the first Atwood to be going into college, so I don't even know if I'm 'college-material'."

"C'mon Atwood, you can't really believe that?"

"Yeah, well... how about you. You going to Brown, Seth going to Rhode Island School of Design; I mean it's all you two have ever dreamed of. At least you'll always have each other, only 2 minutes apart."

"It's too good to be true, I still can't believe it. But I guess you're right. I'm thankful we'll still be together throughout college and not have to do the whole 'long-distance' thing like you and Marissa and all, but still, I hope we can stick it out the next 4 years or so. I mean, we won't have you or Marissa around."

"Okay, whoa, first of all, I'm only a phone call away. Second of all, there is no 'long-distance' thing between me and Marissa because we're not together."

"Please. Me and Coop, yeah we're best friends so obviously she stayed in touch with me. But they're just little emails here and there. And an hour – tops – phone conversations."

Ryan only continued organizing his clothes.

"Ryan, you can't tell me that all of your guys' emails are endless paragraphs or that your phone conversations are 15 minutes made up of small talk?"

He stayed silent for a while, but then decided to speak up, "You're right, they're not. But that's only because we've become really good friends who've stay in touch. But she's not my girlfriend, there is no relationship."

Summer was going to press on, but decided to leave it at that. She knew that deep down, Ryan agreed with her. And she hoped that eventually, her two best friends would be a couple again.

"Anyways, I know you're living in a dorm and Seth in an apartment, but eventually, do you think you would want to move in with him?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's inevitable right?"

Ryan only shrugged.

"I don't know. I would really want to. But you know Seth. Sometimes, he's so unpredictable and even I can't get around all his Cohen-y Cohen-ism. Sometimes, he's so hard to figure out. I don't know, am I making any sense?"

"Yeah. Seth is Seth. But what, you don't want to live with him?"

"No, I just... I guess it wouldn't hurt to be asked, just for that, you know, reassurance. Like prom, back in high school."

"He'll come around." Ryan said, looking up to see Summer still unsure. "What else is there?"

"Huh?"

"Summer, you're thinking of something. What's up?"

"Like I said... Cohen's just hard to figure out sometimes..."

"Are you scared that _he_ doesn't want to live with you?"

"I just... I don't know. Again, a little reassurance would be nice here and there."

"And of all the times you make out in front me, that's not reassurance?" Ryan said jokingly. But Summer only glared his direction. "Look, whether you move in with him or stay in your dorm, he loves you regardless," Ryan reassured her.

"I know... I don't know..."

"Only time will tell."

"Yeah..." Summer sighed. They continued to pack in silence. Summer was able to pack away all of Ryan's clothes, neatly into a box.

"Wait," Summer said all of a sudden, breaking the moment of silence, "Did you just say 'only time will tell?" She then burst out in laughter.

"What?" Ryan said, completely oblivious that he was being mocked.

* * *

Four hours of organizing and packing have past, and now it's midnight; Ryan and Summer were just finishing up the last of it.

"Just close this up," Summer said, pointing towards the box. Ryan obeyed and shut closed the box with some tape. "There, finished!"

"Thanks Summer," Ryan told her. Looking around he was completely satisfied. They both managed to pack all of Ryan's things that he would bring to Berkeley, into only 3 big boxes and a suitcase.

"No problem, Atwood. It's my specialty."

"I gotta go use the bathroom, be right back," Ryan said.

Summer sat down on Ryan's bed, waiting for him in silence. She suddenly heard Ryan's phone vibrate. She looked over at it and saw one text message.

"Atwood your phone!" Summer yelled. But she got no response. She assumed he didn't hear her.

Again, his phone vibrated and it was another text message. She looked carefully and saw it was from Seth. Curious, she opened up Ryan's phone to read it.

 ** _Ryan! After weeks of bugging her, she finally said yes!_**

 ** _Ryan! This is good news man! Answer your phone!_**

Summer's eyes practically popped out of her sockets. Suddenly, a spark flew inside of her and she grew in anger. As Ryan exited the bathroom, innocently whistling, he looked up and saw that Summer was furious, "Summer, what–"

"What is this?!" She yelled at him, storming towards him. Ryan knew there was a rage blackout coming. "Explain this, Atwood!" She said, hitting him and showing Ryan the text message.

"Ow!" Ryan said as Summer hit him again on the shoulder.

"I haven't said 'yes' to _anything_. What the hell is Seth talking about?! WHO IS HE TALKING ABOUT? WHO'S THIS ' _SHE'_ THAT SAID ' _YES_ '?!" Summer said, who completely lost it, hitting him one more time, but this time in the head.

"Rage blackout." Ryan winced.

"You bet your ass it's a rage blackout!"

"Summer, I really think you should calm down, Seth will explain."

"Calm down? Like hell he'll explain anything! You tell me what the hell this is right now!"

Just on time, Seth comes running into the pool house, dancing, completely oblivious of the situation, "Ryan my man, the gods have blessed me with such..." Seth turned around. "Summer." Seth said, now noticing his girlfriend and Ryan, who's holding his head. "Ryan, what happened? And Summer, you're still here? It's almost midnight!"

"What the hell, Cohen!" Summer said, walking towards him and hitting in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Seth said in pain.

"You deserved it! And. Many. More!" Summer said, hitting him each time. "Start explaining, Cohen!" she showed him the text messages on Ryan's phone.

"Wait, why do you – Ryan, why did you let her see your phone!" Seth said, angrily towards Ryan.

"She took it while I was in the bathroom!" Ryan defended. "I'm going to give you two some time alone. Meanwhile, I'll go get some ice for my head. And maybe some advil."

"Well?" Summer said, still very angry. "Who the hell is ' _she_ ', Cohen?!"

Seth sighed and led Summer onto the bed. His voice lowered, "Summer, first of all, I love you. There's no changing that. No denying it."

"So why're you meeting up with a random girl saying she said 'yes'?"

"Around the time of Ryan's accident, I was feeling a little bit insecure with our relationship. I mean with college coming, I was scared I was going to lose you to another Zach. Someone who's hotter, smarter, funnier..."

"Seth..." Summer said, her voice now calmed.

"No, let me finish," He interrupted. "I told Ryan I wanted to do something to show you that I will always love you. And the only thing I could think of was proposing." Summer's eyes widened, "But don't worry. I know that's rushing things. So Ryan helped me with another idea."

"Wait, before you tell me, I just want you to know that I will always love you too. And Zach _was_ the perfect package, but I _did_ end up with you, didn't I? That tells you something."

Seth leaned in and kissed her, Summer kissed back and they both were now reassured. "So anyways," Seth said, breaking apart, "For a while I've been in contact with Brown University and someone in Rhode Island... and it was only today everything has been settled and approved."

"What're you talking about?" Summer asked Seth, having no idea.

"Summer Roberts, would you like to move in with me? Share a nice one bedroom apartment that is both 5 minutes away from my and your school?"

A huge grin broke out onto Summer's face, "YES!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Seth and brought him in for a tight hug.

"Okay. Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry... Yes," She repeated herself. She gave him a kiss and Seth smiled into it.

"In the pool house wasn't really how I wanted to ask you. But I guess it'll do."

"I'm sorry. I should've trust you. _And_ I shouldn't have snooped on Ryan's phone while he was in the bathroom."

"It's okay."

"We're going to be living together," Summer said in realization. She smiled towards Seth who gladly returned it.

Ryan then walked in with a bag of frozen peas on his head and a glass of water, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yes, and sorry, Atwood. Seth explained to me everything and regardless, I shouldn't have taken my rage blackout on you."

"It's okay. Although I have to say, I'd rather be in a fight in Chino than have to go through that again," he joked.

Summer laughed. "So that's what you meant, with the whole 'only time will tell'?"

Ryan only shrugged and smiled towards his two friends.

"We're going to be living together!" Summer squealed.

"Congratulations guys," Ryan said.

"Thanks Atwood. Seth told me also, that it was kind of your idea."

"No worries. I'm glad you two are happy."

"C'mon, Seth! Let's tell your parents and then call my dad about the good news!"

"Ugh, can you do all the talking with your dad though? He still scares me."

"Ugh, you're such a wimp." The couple went on bickering, exiting the pool house.

Ryan sat down, observing his two friends from afar. He was happy for them. But deep down, he was slightly envious at their happiness that they found in each other.

* * *

The next few days flew by fast. It was now the eve of the day Ryan, Summer and Seth would leave for college. Of course, Sandy and Kirsten – mostly Kirsten – insisted they have a goodbye dinner. It was just a small little gathering between the Cohen's, Ryan, Summer and her father, and Julie and Kaitlin.

"Kirsten, this is really good," Neil commented, take another spoonful of lasagna.

"Thanks, it was all from scratch," she boasted.

"So, Seth, Summer, you excited? Living together and all?" Julie asked.

"YES!" Summer spoke for both of them. Seth just smiled silently, watching Summer explain to them all their plans. Every second passing, his smile growing as Summer's enthusiasm built up. "Since Seth can't do any heavy lifting or building."

"Better you than Seth, Summer," Sandy added.

"Hey!" Seth said, "I'm hurt!"

"Oh sweetie, it's okay, you're a good painter!" Kirsten complimented.

"Gee, thanks mom, way to build my confidence."

"Yes, Kirsten, when we did Marissa's room, he was in charge of painting and I was quite impressed. So he's doing all that for our apartment," Summer went on.

At the sound of Marissa's name, Ryan went off into his own world. He had a flashback of the time he dropped Marissa off in her house and found Seth and Summer there. He could picture perfectly the look Marissa had on her face, walking around her new room. Her mom was marrying Caleb Nichol, she had been blackmailed into moving in with them, and Luke was moving away. It was a tough year for her over all, but somehow, in that moment, she was completely content. The four of them squished onto her bed, made fun of Seth, and were just enjoying each other's company.

"Ryan? Ryyyaannn?" Kaitlin spoke to him.

"Huh, what?" He said, clicking back into reality. He looked around the dinner table and could see all eyes on him.

"Where were you there, bud?" Seth questioned.

"Sorry," he said, clearing his throat.

"I was just wondering how you're feeling, with college and all?" Julie asked him.

"Good, good."

The rest of them looked at each other and silently agreed not to push it any further, slightly confused on Ryan's odd behaviour.

"So Kaitlin," Summer said, switching the topic, "Me, Seth, Ryan, Marissa... We're all gone now. You're going to have to fill in _all_ of our shoes. That means, you've got to work extra hard – four times the drama and chaos."

"Please, she has more of me than Marissa does, so that won't be too hard," Julie joked.

"Yeah, you guys are out of Harbour, out of Newport, now I can rule all of Orange County," she smirked, partly joking... partly serious. This caused everyone to laugh.

"It's definitely going to be different." Sandy said, standing up and grabbing his glass.

"Oh boy," Kirsten looked down, embarrassed.

"Dad, really?"

"C'mon son, let me have my moment," Sandy said, "So... I just wanted to say. You guys are all so grown up. It's been crazy these past few years. But, despite all of it, I could not be any more proud or happy as a parent. You all have surprised me and exceeded my expectations," he cleared his throat, "Summer, Seth, Ryan, Kaitlin, here's to you," Sandy raised his glass, as the rest of them followed, "To new beginnings and a bright future ahead!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

A little while later, all the parents were enjoying some wine in the living room. Seth and Summer were busy away in the Seth's room doing whatever they're doing, which leaves Kaitlin alone in the pool house with Ryan.

"So... any news from your sister?" Ryan asked casually. He was flipping through his DVD collection, trying to decide which movie to put on.

"I don't know, you tell me," Kaitlin replied. He looked up, "I'm kidding, Ry. Kind of. Look, you and my sister probably talk more than me and her. Last time I heard from her was a month ago. By email. Her and my dad together. Just the usual, 'what's up', 'how are you and mom', 'what souvenir do you want', you know... nothing special."

He continued to flip through, "How about horror?"

"No, I'm not in the mood to be scared," Kaitlin said.

"So what, like a chick flick?" he said in disgust.

"Try... comedy."

"Okay, comedy... Hmmm..." he looked at some of his DVDs. He came across _The Breakfast Club_ , "How about this?"

"What's that?" Kaitlin asked.

"What do you mean? It's a _classic_! Your sister was the one–" Ryan rambled, but saw Kaitlin raise her eyebrows, testing him.

"It was just one of her favorites."

"Suuuure, okay."

"Whatever."

"So... you didn't really answer my mom back then, so I'm going to try again. How're you feeling? I mean, you're moving _tomorrow_."

"Like I said, good." Ryan put the DVD in, started the movie, and joined Kaitlin on the bed. "I'm a bit nervous but that's a given. But still excited...? I don't know. It's just a little scary starting this so called 'next chapter of my life'... alone."

Kaitlin took in all of what Ryan said. She watched the change in emotion on Ryan's face as he was talking. For a while, they stayed silent, watching the movie begin until Ryan looked up to see Kaitlin staring right at him.

"What?"

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie.

After a while, she finally exclaimed, "I got it!"

This caused Ryan to jump a little. "Got what?" he asked, completely taken aback.

"Alone. You wish you had Marissa here because she too, was going to go to Berkeley. It would have been perfect. Even though you two claim not to be 'together', at least you'll have her around. But at the same time, you're Ryan, of course you're proud of her doing this 'finding herself' thing. If she stayed, you would feel guilty about it – even though you aren't responsible for her anymore," she rambled, "But in the end, it doesn't change the fact that you're still in love with her, so obviously you miss her and wish you two were starting college together."

Ryan looked at Kaitlin, mouth agape and was shocked. He was speechless. He didn't even know what to say back.

Kaitlin saw his reaction and smiled. His silence told everything. "Oh I remember this movie from when I was like, 4. I remember this part, it's one of my favorites." she said, turning her attention back to the movie and ignoring him, who was still shocked and without words.

Ryan tried to watch the movie but couldn't stop thinking about Kaitlin's ramble.

"Ry, I love you like a brother," Kaitlin said breaking the silence; she was talking to him even though her gaze was towards the movie, "And soon, I hope you'll actually be my official brother-in-law. But as your younger sister, I have to be brutally honest here. And besides, it's the truth isn't it?"

Ryan remained quiet, still unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, also, I know about your meetings with Volchok."

Ryan's eyes bulged out. He started to feel heat from his ears as his anger inside of him built. He turned towards Kaitlin to meet her face to face, "Did Seth–"

"Nah..." she said, still facing the TV and ignoring Ryan's heated stare. "I saw you at the beach and wanted to catch up to you, have lunch or something. But then I ended up following you to Volchok's place. All I saw was him opening the door and you willingly walking inside." She turns to face him, "What were you doing?"

"I uh..."

"Ryan, don't lie."

Before he spoke, he chose his words carefully. He cleared his throat, "You know how I wanted to keep it from Marissa about my accident?" Kaitlin nodded. This time, it was Ryan who turned to face the movie and Kaitlin looking at him, "It's because I know that if she knows about the accident, she would figure out the whole truth."

"What're you talking about?"

"Volchok was the one who ran me over."

For once, Kaitlin was the one without words.

Given the silence, Ryan decided to go on, "I confronted him about it, not to fight about it, but make a deal. I don't rat him out and he leaves Newport – for good."

"So... he's gone now? Like, out of our lives? For _good_?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's the best for everyone – even him. A fresh start for him."

"Wow, you've really grown, Atwood. My sister–"

"No, you cannot tell Marissa." He said, turning to her to show he was dead serious.

"Why not? She'll fall even more in love with you."

Ryan shook his head, dismissing Kaitlin's last comment, "Look, ever since she left... all our conversations... I've never heard her speak with such happiness and enthusiasm. She's really enjoying herself. We're both with clean slates. She doesn't need this. And I was able to handle it and take care of it myself. There's really no point," he concluded.

Kaitlin wanted to press on, but then realized, he was right. She thought for a moment longer, then finally spoke up, "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. But still... Ryan, you're quite the guy. My sister's pretty lucky," she said, looking down, suddenly a huge change of emotion. She was kind of sad.

"What? What did I say?" he asked, catching on to her guilty face.

"Ugh, my sister's so _stupid_. I'm so _stupid_."

"What're you talking about?" he asked confusedly.

"I kind of lied back then. I talked to my sister a week-ish ago, over the phone."

"What?" Ryan was shocked. Kind of hurt that she didn't call him but still shocked.

"She was calling for Summer, and I happened to be there with her."

"Okay..?"

"She wanted to ask us for advice. On this guy..."

"Daniel?"

Kaitlin leaned back, away from Ryan, "Wait, you know already?"

"Well, she mentioned him... what about him?"

"He keeps flirting with her and I guess... she flirts back?"

"So...?"

"And he also... he kind of... keeps asking her out. Like on a date."

Ryan again, found himself with nothing to say. He decided to turn his full attention back to the movie. With it on, it was an easy escape. "So what does she say?" he asked, trying to sound casual about it.

"That's why she called us. This guy keeps proposing a romantic late night dinner on the ship deck after they're finished work. But... she doesn't know what to say to him. She's confused. She doesn't know how she feels. Not just towards this guy... but towards you."

Ryan tried to push his feelings down, but always found it resurfacing, "Why are you telling me this again?"

"I don't know. I feel bad. Me and Sum were distracted, we didn't even think of you two. We were just excited, it's been a while since this kind of gossip happens. So obviously we tell her to go for it. If he's hot then it's worth it. But now... after everything you two have been together, how you two are now, and after everything _we've_ just talked about tonight... I take it all back with what Summer and I told her on Dan. _You two_ are _meant_ to be together."

Ryan shrugged, pretending not to be too affected.

"Ryan!"

"Look Kaitlin, your sister is old enough to make her own decisions."

"You sure you don't want to tell her about Volchok? About how you feel with college? About _her?_ "

"Now that would be just selfish of me..."

"Ryan, you're a great guy–"

"And she's a great girl who deserves everything going for her," he interrupted. "Kaitlin, if your sister and I are _really_ supposed to be together, that time will come."

"Ry–"

"Let's just watch the movie okay?"

Kaitlin decided to just drop it, "Fine." She folded her arms, frustrated with Ryan, even though he had a point.

* * *

As the movie was over the half way point, Kaitlin's head slid onto Ryan's shoulder. He turned his attention to her and realized she fell asleep. He carefully, making sure not to wake her, reached for the blanket beside him and pulled it over her; then continued to watch the movie.

After a while, he silently whispered over to her, "You know... you're right. About before. I do love her. I'll never stop."

It was the final scene of the movie and Ryan could hear the last song play through.

 _"Slow change may pull us apart"_

Ryan sighed. He's moving out tomorrow. College is quickly approaching. And she was always there to be his rock. But now she's sailing the world and he's back to the lifestyle he had before he met her. Loneliness.

 _"Don't you... forget about me."_

Ryan sighed. He missed her, so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Feel free to leave a review, it's always an encouragement! The more you do, the more I want to update quicker! So yeah, anyways, enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

The next day, Ryan woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes lazily and looked around the pool house to see if Kaitlin was still beside him; but he found himself alone. He turned to see his clock read _8:30AM_. He inhaled deeply. In just 2 hours, he would be saying goodbye to his two closest friends; and in 4 hours, he would be leaving behind Newport and heading off to Berkeley. He took another deep breath in and exhaled loudly. "Here we go."

Ryan got up and went to go brush his teeth. He changed into his clothes, and once he finished getting ready for the day, he made his way over to the house. He entered it to find Sandy and Kirsten busy away, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning! How'd you sleep?" Kirsten asked him.

"Really well. But I don't remember Kaitlin leaving..." He responded.

"Yeah, I went in and you two were fast asleep. She left with Julie at around 2AM."

"Makes sense," He said, looking around to see if there were any bagels, "So are there no more ba–?"

"Kirsten and I thought we would make you guys a special breakfast for the big day!" Sandy said, flipping pancakes.

"We've got eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast... the whole lot of it!" Kirsten excitedly said, "Just give us 10 more minutes. Could you go get Seth?"

"Yeah sure," Ryan shuffled lazily down the hall and up the stairs. He knocked on Seth's room before entering. He saw Seth sitting down on his chair at his desk, facing his room, "You're already awake."

"Yeah, since 8."

"What time did Summer leave last night?"

"Her and her dad left same time Julie and Kaitlin did."

"Okay..." Ryan looked at his best friend, who's eyes are still fixated on his room, "What're you looking at?"

"Just... taking it all in. I've been living in this very room since I was a foetus, it's weird... 'Moving out.'"

"Yeah..." Ryan sighed, "Well, you and Summer have got a plane to catch in a couple hours. Your parents made us breakfast downstairs, c'mon."

"Okay, okay. Let me just..." Seth stood up, taking in one more glance, "Okay, I'm good."

Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth, but then smiled. He's really going to miss him.

The two made their way into the kitchen. Sandy was already taking his seat at the table and Kirsten was just putting out the last bit of breakfast.

"Hey, perfect timing!" Seth said.

As they began eating breakfast, Kirsten spoke, "I'm really going to miss you boys – or shall I say, grown men."

"Mom, c'mon," Seth whined.

"What?"

Seth smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, I'm actually going to miss you guys too."

"But remember, I want weekly updates. Call, email, whatever it takes!" Kirsten said, being the mother she is.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," Seth replied, then stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of pancakes.

"And you too, you got it?" Sandy told Ryan.

"Of course," Ryan responded, following Seth as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes.

* * *

A couple hours passed, and Sandy and Ryan were moving all of Seth's boxes and bags from his room into the foyer.

"Thanks guys!" Seth said from the bottom of the stairs. Just then the door bell rang, "Probably Summer."

He opened the door to find out he was exactly right, "Hey Seth, you ready?"

"Just about," he said, looking towards Sandy and Ryan who were slowly making their way down the stairs.

"You're such a little girl, making your dad and Ryan carry all of your things!" She said, smacking him on the arm.

"They volunteered!" he defended.

"More like, were 'volun-told.'" Kirsten said, walking up from behind them and meeting them at the door, "Hey Summer," she said, bringing her in for a hug, "I'm really going to miss you. Take care of Seth for me okay?"

"Don't worry, Mrs. C, you're leaving him in good hands," she said cheerfully.

Sandy and Ryan loaded all Seth's boxes and luggage, and then Summer's, into the cab waiting at the front. Once they were all done, they met at the door. "Everything's ready to go!" Sandy informed them.

Seth turned to see Kirsten, with tears forming in her eyes, "Oh great, here comes the water works."

"C'mon, it's not every day my little boy moves to college," Kirsten smiled, now with tears streaming down her face. She enveloped Seth into a huge hug.

"Suffo. Cating. Mom. Can't. Breathe."

Kirsten let her son go, and then moved on to hug Summer, "Remember what I said!"

"I'll keep an eye out on him for you," Summer said into the hug.

Sandy went over to hug Summer and then Seth, "You're a man now, Seth. But if you need _anything_ , remember–"

"I know, don't worry, dad. I'll call or email or webcam you guys at least once a week... or at least once every two weeks."

"Once a week!" Kirsten corrected him. But Seth only rolled his eyes.

Now it was Ryan's turn. He made his way to give Summer a hug. Surprising him, she squeezed on tight and held on, "Whoa."

"I'm going to miss you, Atwood!" she said sadly.

Ryan laughed, "I'm going to miss you too, Roberts."

"Remember, Seth and I aren't _that_ far. Give us a call every now and then. Don't disappear on us."

"I won't," Ryan smiled. Summer let him go as Ryan turned to face Seth. They met eyes awkwardly, not really knowing if a hug was okay. They both ended up laughing and giving each other the biggest hug.

"I'm going to miss you, man. Thanks for making high school not-so lame. And Summer's right, don't disappear."

"It's all good Seth. And don't worry," Ryan replied.

Seth whispered in his ear only so that Ryan was the only one to hear, "There will always be time for Seth-Ryan time."

Ryan laughed at his best friend. The two finally split as Summer opened the door. "C'mon Cohen, we gotta go."

"Alright," Kirsten started to say as her son and girlfriend made their way out the door and into the cab, "You know the drill! Call us before you board the plane–"

"And when we arrive. I know, mom!"

"I love you both!" she yelled after them as the car pulled away.

"We'll see you on thanksgiving! Safe travels!" Sandy shouted, joining his wife on the driveway, both of them looking at the cab drive away.

* * *

After a couple more hours passed since Seth and Summer's departure, it was now Ryan's turn to say goodbye to the Sandy and Kirsten.

As he loaded all his things into his new car given to him by his mom, Sandy and Kirsten met up with him on the driveway.

"You all good to go?" Sandy asked him.

"Yeah, looks about it," Ryan replied, closing the trunk of his jeep.

"You sure you don't want me or Sandy to accompany you on the drive there?" Kirsten asked him, for the billionth time.

"Thank Kirsten, but I will be fine. It'll be a good drive," Ryan said, smiling crookedly.

"Well," Sandy said. He looked at Ryan and went in to give him a big hug, "You take care of yourself."

"Thanks Sandy, I will."

Kirsten moved over to give Ryan a hug goodbye as well, "And like Seth, I also want phone calls, webcam, or emails every now and then."

"You got it, Kirsten," Ryan said, into the hug.

He looked at his two adoptive parents, both with big smiles on their faces, "I just want to thank you guys, for everything you've done."

"You've made us both so proud, Ryan. Don't you ever forget that." Kirsten reassured him.

Ryan gave them both a nod, and turned around and opened the door to his car. However, before he could get in, a voice stopped him, "Atwood!"

He turned to see Kaitlin making her way up the Cohen's driveway. "Kaitlin? What're you doing here?"

"I kind of just left last night, half awake. I kind of wanted a decent goodbye before you leave for Berkeley," she said to him.

Ryan closed his door and met up with her at the back of his car. Once they were face to face, he didn't know what to say, "So umm..."

"Wait, let me go first," she spoke up, Ryan nodding to tell her to go ahead, "Ryan, I'll still see you around, I know that for sure. You're only, what, 7 hours?"

"With your driving... 6," he joked.

"Yeah, so anyways, I'm not too worried. I'll rule Harbour, you're going to do great it at Berkely; we'll both be fine. _But_ , I don't want you to stop talking to my sister, okay? You're good for her. We _all_ know that. _Promise me_ , that even if you guys go back to your high school ways, _you_ won't give up on her?"

"Kaitlin–" Ryan was about to say. But he then saw her raise her eyebrows and the pleading look in her eyes, "Okay. I promise."

"Thanks big bro!" she smiled. She wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug.

As they let go, Ryan looked at her, "Hey, but you gotta promise me something too, okay?"

"Okay, fine."

"I won't give up on your sister, if you try your best in school. Go ahead and rule Harbour; but be wise, you got it? You've got a lot going for you, don't throw it all away."

"Fine, you got yourself a deal."

Ryan turned around to get in his car and turned it on. He looked at Sandy and Kirsten who waved in his direction, to which Ryan gladly waved back. As he was backing up, he rolled down his window for Kaitlin, "Oh, and if _you_ need _anything_ , you got my number."

"What is it with you and saving us Coopers?"

"I'm serious. Boy trouble – I can beat them up."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes, "Get out of here."

Ryan smiled at her and continued to back up. As he was about to drive away, he gave one last glance towards Sandy, Kirsten and Kaitlin. He looked past them to see the house that he lived in for the past 3 years. He took a deep breath, exhaled, then made his way towards Berekely.

* * *

Ryan arrived at around 9PM, with only one stop for food and another stop for a bathroom break.

Luckily, Ryan checked in with the Resident Advisor earlier, and was able to check into his new dorm with no problem, despite how late the night was.

"So here's your key, and I hope your college experience is a memorable one!" the young man stated with such excitement in his voice. Ryan held out his hand as the keys were given to him, and gave the man a weird look. His perkiness made Ryan feel awkward, "My name is Josh, and I'm located on the second floor. If you need anything, let me know!" he told Ryan, as he turned around and went his own way.

Ryan made his way up the stairs, where his room was located on the third floor, room 309. Luckily, Ryan didn't need to worry about rooming with someone else, since he scored himself a single dorm room. He unlocked the door and opened it to find a cozy little room. It had only a bed, a desk, a mirror and a closet. To Ryan, it was all perfect. It was more than he could ever ask for. He knew that he was the first one out of his whole family to go to college and he couldn't believe it. It was almost too good to be true. He suddenly shook away all the doubts and fears that crept in; he tried to stop over thinking too much, and decided to move all his stuff from the car and into his room.

It took multiple trips, up and down the stairs. By the time Ryan was finished, he was sweating... a lot. He closed the door behind him as he put down the last box in his car. As he passed by the mirror on the wall, he saw that he sweat through his shirt. So he decided to go to his suitcase to find a clean wifebeater to put on. After he changed, he was surprised to find himself not that tired. So he decided to unpack a little.

* * *

After hours passed of Ryan busy away organizing his stuff, it was now almost 11:30PM, so Ryan took a deep breath and laid down on his bed. He looked around to be satisfied with his progress. He moved around his bed and desk, unpacked some of his clothes, and only has one box left to unpack.

Just then, his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller ID to find Seth's name. "Hey Seth."

"Hey man, you already there?"

"Yeah, since 2 hours ago. I've already unpacked and everything, just one more box left. How about you? How was the flight?"

"It was alright. There was a delay at our stop in Denver, so we only arrived an hour ago. It's already 2AM here."

"And how you liking the apartment?"

"It's perfect. I mean, we still have our stuff packed, but it already feels like home, you know?"

"Well, I'm happy for you guys."

"Yeah me too. Oh, hold on..." Seth said, "Sorry, that was Summer, she says hello."

"Tell her I said the same."

"He says hi back!" Seth yelled out of the phone, "So listen man, I just wanted to call to see how you were doing and checking in and stuff..."

"Well, I appreciate it. Remember to call your mom. She called me an hour ago while I was unpacking and, of course, was worried you haven't called yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

"Goodnight Seth," Ryan said.

"Night buddy," Ryan heard the line cut off, so he flipped his phone shut.

Ryan changed into his sweats and brushed his teeth, then settled into his bed. It was a long day for him, so he slowly shut his eyes, excited for a good night's rest. But suddenly, his phone started to vibrate on the bedside table.

"Ugh," he groaned. Getting out of his comfortable position, he leans over to turn on his light.

 _Unknown_ , the caller ID read.

Ryan contemplates to himself, whether or not to pick up the phone. He didn't want to waste his time with some fake phone call telling him he won a trip to Miami. But he decides to just answer it anyways.

"Hello?" he says, slightly angry that he was disturbed right when he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, sorry, did I call at a wrong time?"

"Marissa," he said, sitting up. "Hey, no sorry–"

"Gosh, I didn't even realize it's almost midnight there."

"No it's okay. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" she asked with a soft voice, "I'm sorry for calling. If you can't–"

"No I can talk."

"Oh... okay, good," She said with cheerfulness, "So how's life in Newport?"

"Actually, today was the day I moved into my dorm here in Berkeley."

"Oh my god! I completely forgot that college starts next week! Are you excited?"

"Yeah, kind of...I guess."

"I'm so excited for you. I mean, you're a freshman at college, this is exciting!"

"Yeah..."

"Ry, aren't you at all a bit ecstatic? I mean, you're beginning this new chapter in your life!"

"Yeah," Ryan said half-heartedly.

"Are you still worried about screwing this up? Because how many times do I have to say this until it gets in through your head that you will never let anyone down? You're going to do _such_ great things, you have a lot going for you..."

Ryan was silent for a moment. He thought over what Marissa said and he smiled knowingly; she was also so confident in him and reassures him when he doubts, "Thanks..."

"And how're you finding the dorm situation?"

"It's pretty great. I mean, I don't have to worry about roommates or anything, since I was lucky to score a single room."

"Wow, that sounds really cool."

"And how's the trip? Where are you now?"

"We sailed up South America and then we crossed the Atlantic. Now I'm in Europe. Actually, my dad gave me 2 weeks to travel Europe. He dropped me off France, and I get to travel by foot. It's basically my vacation from work. I don't have to deal with angry Newpsie passengers!" she said jokingly, referring back to their inside joke of never being able to escape Newpsies, "I'll meet up with my dad when he docks Portugal."

"Whoa, that sounds way better than college."

"Yeah, it's pretty great. But hey, you're going to kill it in college. Then when you're done, since I'm now an 'experienced traveller,'" Marissa said sarcastically, "then we can travel together. I've got to take you to Peru! You'd love Macchu Picchu."

"Sounds like a plan," Ryan smiled into the phone. He was so happy to hear Marissa's voice again. He didn't know what else to say. And neither did she. They both just smiled at each other through the phone.

But then Marissa remembered something, "Hey Ryan?" she said in a soft, serious, and almost sad tone.

Ryan was taken aback at the sudden change of her voice, "Yeah?"

"Umm..."

Ryan clicked in. He knew where this was going, "Marissa, c'mon, we've come a long way since we said goodbye; you should be comfortable with me by now, to tell me anything without hesitation," Ryan said almost unsurely, as if he doesn't believe it himself.

"Look... I – uh..."

"Is it about Daniel?"

"What? How did you–" Marissa was about to ask, until she realized, "Kaitlin."

"Yeah."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Well she told me that he asked you out on a date multiple times and stuff," he informed her. After a moment of silence, Ryan spoke up again, "Have you two–"

"No, we haven't. I keep telling him that I'll think about it, postponing it. I kind of feel bad, never being able to give him a proper answer... but it's just... I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

He could hear Marissa breathe deeply into the phone, "Ryan, you know what I mean?"

"Just say it, Marissa."

Marissa sighed, "Us. I don't want to jump into a new relationship while I'm unsure of how I feel. It's unfair to Daniel, you and me."

"And... how do you feel?"

"Honestly..? Ryan, these last couple of months... I couldn't be happier. I mean, it's not just because I'm sailing the world, but it's because of _us_. _You._ We talk – and I mean really _talk_ – and whenever we do, whether on the email or on the phone, I feel so... happy afterwards."

"I guess I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same," Ryan said quietly.

Marissa smiled sadly to herself. She sighed, "You're right, we have come a long way."

"I don't know this Daniel, but you should give it a shot," Ryan suggested to her, although the second those words left his mouth he felt his heart slowly breaking.

"But what about... about _us_?"

"Marissa, as much as I miss you – and... I do... a lot – I don't know if... if we're ready... to take on the 'long distance' thing," Ryan spoke. With Marissa's silence, he continued, "And I don't want to take opportunities away from you, that'd be selfish of me."

Marissa thought of what Ryan was saying. And though it broke her heart to hear him encourage her to see another guy, she knew he was right.

"If you want to make things easier... we don't have to speak–"

"I'm not going to stop talking to you just because I went out with Daniel."

"Okay," Ryan said, in pure relief, "Good."

"Listen, Ry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me one thing though?"

Ryan sighed. He's been making a lot of promises lately with her and her sister. But he knew if he could promise one thing for Marissa, she would do the same, "If you promise _me_ one thing."

"Okay, but me first..." Marissa told him.

"Go ahead..."

"I know you just want what's best for me... but I want what's best for you too. So you need to promise me, that you'll stop worrying about letting people down? And that the thoughts, fears, and doubts about yourself, you won't let it get in the way of a good opportunity if and _when_ it comes?"

"Okay... I promise."

"Good," Marissa said happily.

"Now my turn. Promise me that you won't think of me when it comes to meeting new people and building relationships? I shouldn't be a factor in that. You have the right to get to know anyone you want. If they hurt you in _any_ way, you know I'm here to beat them up. I _will_ fly all the way out there to knock their teeth out in a heartbeat, you know that... but promise me you'll just be yourself and don't let me hold you back."

"Ry–"

"Hey, we had a deal, a promise for a promise?"

Marissa couldn't believe it. She knew Ryan and her aren't together. But she still loves him. She knows he loves her. However, with that said, she knew everything Ryan said was right. It just hurt so much for her to agree with him. Why was he basically telling her to forget about them and move on with other people? Everything's always so complicated with them. She knew they aren't capable of having a long distance relationship. They still need to be on their own.

"Marissa, I keep thinking, if we're _really_ meant for each other, then our time will come. I just know it's not now... I don't think I can face another break up with you..."

"Me too."

"If we really do end up back together, it should be just that. No more fights, lies, breakups."

"There's nothing more that I want..."

"We just have to wait and see."

"I know," she admitted. Deep down, she always knew. After a moment of thought, she realized she had to do what's best for _them_ , "Okay then, I promise."

"Good," Ryan sighed.

"Wow, our high school selves would have totally fought about this. And then we wouldn't speak to each other for a long time," Marissa joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah..."

"I'm still really proud of us though... You know, where we're at now?"

"Yeah, me too."

"So... I guess I'll let you go now... goodnight Ry."

"Goodnight – or more like, good morning to you... I still want you to email pictures to me though. I mean, Europe, that's pretty exciting. Send me a lot of the buildings there, I hear the architecture is to _die_ for."

"I will," she laughed.

"Bye Marissa."

"Goodbye Ryan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Been a while, but here's chapter 9! This whole chapter is definitely Ryan focused; showing how he's adjusting to life at Berkeley. Hope you enjoy! Rate and leave a review, and I may start doing individual replies!**

* * *

It's been over a month since school started.

Seth and Summer just finished unpacking everything and getting used to living on the East Coast. They had a comfortable routine where they would go to school, meet each other afterwards, have dinner together, and do homework. On weekends, they usually spend time with Summer's friend from school, Kelly and her boyfriend. Most of the time, they would all hang out in Seth and Summer's apartment. Occasionally, Summer and Kelly would insist on going out a on double date. It wasn't like the 'fantastic four', but it was a good change for Seth and Summer. They managed to get through a whole month with no drama, except Summer's occasional rage blackouts. Overall, the two couldn't be any happier.

Sandy and Kirsten were the same workaholics as they always were. It took a while for them to get used to Newport without Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa. The first couple of weeks were weird, but eventually they got used to it, and carried on with their lives.

Julie, surprisingly, hasn't gotten married to anyone, slept with any ex-boyfriend, or cause drama for the past month. She's been focusing on her new job – thanks to Kirsten – at the Newport Group as a real estate agent. Even though she had to go back to school for some courses, she was very happy to see herself on her own two feet, and that she can finally take care of herself and Kaitlin without having to marry a rich Newport widow. She and Marissa write each other letters and slowly their relationship has been getting better.

And then there's Kaitlin. She wasn't lying when she said she can 'rule all of Orange County' – at least, Harbour school. Kaitlin was the 'badass' at Harbour. Skips classes, dates the rebels, smart talks the teachers, and has at least one detention a week. Julie knew it was just a phase, but tried to support her no matter what. She knew Kaitlin is more like her than Marissa was, so she couldn't expect much obedience. But despite her daughter's rebellious behavior, they managed to maintain a healthy relationship.

Which only leaves Ryan. Ryan was enjoying Berkeley. Even though he barely had any friends – or no friends at all – he was really great in his academics; always studying and making the best of it. He promised to himself before starting college, that he wouldn't take the opportunity Sandy and Kirsten helped him get, for granted; and that he would focus on his studies so that he can become a great architect right after college. He never went to parties and dating or girls were the last thing on his mind. Except of course, Marissa. He thought of her constantly. They haven't talked since the night she called him when he moved in.

She did send an email with only pictures: pictures of her and her dad, the places she's been around South America and Europe, and there was even a photo of her and a group of people. She and a bunch of people were laughing, posing on the boat deck. Her right arm slung lazily over a girl's shoulder while her left wrapped around a guy's waist – Ryan can only assume the man was Daniel. He had dark bushy hair, similar to Seth's back in high school. He was a little taller than her, and he too was laughing. Looking through the photos, he was surprised when he found himself not jealous. After all, it _was_ him who encouraged her to go date him. But he was actually happy to see her smiling and laughing and enjoying herself. He responded to the email, expressing to her over and over again, how happy he is for her and how proud he is of her. But that was it, no response.

* * *

And now, it was a Friday night in early October. Ryan was in his dorm room, studying for a test the following week when he heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh, who is it?" he yelled. But there was no response. He shrugged and went back to studying when there was another knock. "Seriously?!" Ryan said angrily. He got up, annoyed, and opened the door.

There, he saw a guy with a toque on, "Hey man."

"Umm.. Hi..." Ryan responded awkwardly. He scanned the man up and down and realized he recognized him, but he couldn't tell where.

"My name's Jed. Jedidiah. For Halloween when I was 6 to 8 years old, I was a Jedi – get it?" he joked, but Ryan kept on a blank face. "Okay, cool. Umm, so yeah just call me Jed."

"Jed. Can I ask, why you are at my door?"

"So listen, I'm just the inviter-person, we're having this party and we're going door-to-door to–"

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"You sure? It's gonna be legend... wait for it... DARY!" he excitedly said. Ryan just gave him a confused look, "Really? You've never seen How I Met Your Mother?"

"Look, I've got a test–"

"Bleh! Ew! Don't talk about school. It's a Friday, how could you?" Jed told him, holding up his hand. "Anyways man, suit yourself. I'll see ya in History!" he called out over his shoulder, as he walked away and headed for the next door.

Ryan just shrugged and closed the door. He sat back down on his chair and continued to study.

As he continued to read through his textbook, a sound came from his laptop. He looked up to see Seth on Instant Message.

 **SETH: Ryan! What's up man?**

 **RYAN: Hey Seth. I'm just studying for a test on Monday. How about you?**

 **SETH: Nothing... Summer's still out with Kelly. And Sam's sick. So you're my last chance.**

 **RYAN: More like the last resort.**

 **SETH: You're my brother, Ryan, you're always number 1.**

 **RYAN: Sure. So how are things?**

 **SETH: School's going good. Stressful, but good. Summer and I are great. We got into a fight the other day because I cooked dinner and she got sick, so she blamed me. But Ryan, my cooking is fantastic, so it all must have been a coincidence?**

 **RYAN: You're great on the grill. In the kitchen, however, not so much.**

 **SETH: Ouch. Oh well, we're good now.**

 **RYAN: And how're Kelly and Sam?**

 **SETH: Doing good. Oh, that actually reminds me, Kelly wanted me to tell you, she has a friend from high school that goes to Berkeley. So... if you're interested..?**

 **RYAN: Tell her thanks but no thanks**

 **SETH: Ryan, this is the 3** **rd** **girl you denied from Summer and Kelly. When are you going to get over Marissa?**

 **RYAN: This isn't about Marissa. I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. So tell Summer and Kelly, they're great for always doing this, but it's okay. They can stop, I'm fine with the way things are now.**

 **SETH: Okay, okay.**

 ***Seth is typing***

Ryan saw Seth typing then deleting and then typing again, making him wonder what was he so hesitant about.

 **SETH: So... any new cool people you've met so far?**

 **RYAN: Hmmm, no not really.**

Seth sighed. It's been over a month since Ryan's been at Berkeley now. Ever since then, whenever the two brothers talk, Ryan's always had nothing new to say. He's always just been focusing on school. Seth was getting worried that he was miserable back in California.

 **SETH: Ryan, you know I love you like a brother. But if you don't at least TRY to meet new people, stay alone in Berkeley for the rest of your college years, then you leave me no choice than to come over there myself and kick your butt.**

 **RYAN: Seth, we all know you're physically incapable.**

 **SETH: Okay, you're right. But I'll have Summer come over there to beat you up. Seriously man, it's good you're focused and getting good grades and stuff. But if you don't, ever now and then, enjoy yourself, then you're going to end up really hating college.**

 **RYAN: I'm fine, really.**

 **SETH: Not buying it.**

 **RYAN: Well, I am fine. I'm happy. But if you're really that concerned, I'll try to make a friend just for your sake.**

 **SETH: Summer nor I won't go over there if you make at least ONE friend.**

 **RYAN: Deal.**

 **SETH: Okay then. By next week, I'll call or message you and you better have made a friend.**

 **RYAN: Yeah, yeah. Can I get back to studying now?**

 **SETH: Yeah, okay, go ahead. Talk to you later!**

 **RYAN: Bye**

Ryan closed his laptop and sat back on his chair. He let out a huge sigh. He _was_ happy, why couldn't people see that? Why were they so hard to convince? But then Ryan thought to himself and began wondering: was he happy?

* * *

Monday came by fast and it was time for Ryan to write the History test. He'd been preparing all weekend for it, so he was sure he was to ace it. Once the class was over, he handed in his paper confidently and walked out of the room.

As he was making his way to the cafe for his regular coffee and muffin, a voice called out to him, "Ryan! My man!" Ryan turned to see Jed catching up to him.

"Oh... it's you."

"Yeah, it's me! How _was_ that test, huh? Pretty dang hard!"

"It was not so bad..." He commented.

"Headed for the cafe? Cool! I forgot my wallet, you can buy me coffee!"

"I'm sorry?"

"C'mon, I'll pay you back? Dude, I'm so drained, I could use the caffeine!" Jed expressed with cheerfulness.

"Doesn't look like it to me," Ryan said, seeing Jed all full of energy.

" _Please?"_ he begged.

Ryan sighed, "Fine."

"SWEET!"

As they entered the cafe, Ryan waved to the Barista, "Hey Sheila."

"Hey Ryan, the usual?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but actually, add another coffee," he told her. She smiled and nodded.

Once they got their order, Ryan raised his cup to thank Sheila silently and attempted to smile at Jed. He made his way out the store, sipping onto his black coffee and taking a bite out of his blueberry and banana muffin.

"Whoa, hey, wait up for me!" Jed said, following him out of the store.

Ryan gave him a look, "You're still following me."

"Not following, accompanying," he corrected.

"Yeah, but why?"

"So what class you have next?" Jed asked, ignoring Ryan's question.

"Drafting and Design. I have an hour to spare before so I'm just going to go to my dorm," Ryan said, then came to a stop. "So... you can just..." he waved a different direction.

Jed, smiling, completely ignores Ryan and the fact that he's trying to get rid of him, "Thanks for the invite!" as he walks away, towards Ryan's dormitory.

"What?" Ryan asked. He ran and caught up to Jed, "No I was–"

"Ryan, can you stop being such a hermit? C'mon!"

"Fine," Ryan reluctantly agreed.

Once they got to Ryan's dorm, he unlocked the door, before Jed made his way through and laid down on the bed.

"Nice thing you got going on."

"Ummm... Thanks..."

"Oooh, is that your girlfriend?" Jed asked him, referring to a picture on his wall of him and Marissa at graduation.

"What? No."

"Meh, whatever."

"So... don't you need to be somewhere?"

"Nah. The rest of my day is just Film Photography and Geography."

"What? What're you doing taking all those random courses?"

"I don't know, I was bored," Jed brushed it off. "Nice family." He said, looking through all his photos on the wall.

"Thanks..?"

"Look, Ryan, this is kind of boring..."

"Well, you invited yourself," he reminded the big ball of energy.

"Nah, I'm not saying you're boring me already, I'm saying let's do something fun!"

"I don't–"

"C'mon," Jed jumped off the bed and opened the door, "let's go to the student lounge, play some pool."

"I really just want to stay–"

"YAWN" Jed interrupted him, "Let's go!" and before Ryan can protest, he was being dragged out of his own dorm room and to the student lounge.

Once they got there, they could see that the pool table was being occupied.

"Too bad," Ryan said thankfully.

"Don't worry, it's just Jess and Mitch," Jed replied carelessly. He made his way to the pool table and leaned against it as the girl was concentrating.

"What do you want, Jed?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, hello to you too, Jess. Did I ever tell you that you're one of the most prettiest–"

"Put a sock in it, or I will – Oh, you brought a friend?" She asked him, noticing Ryan.

"Yeah, this is Ryan. We have _history_ together," Jed winked.

The girl just rolled her eyes and went back to playing pool.

"Look Jess, Ryan doesn't have any friends, so I'm doing a really good thing here by wanting to play pool with him. Please, doll?"

"Ugh, fine! C'mon Mitch. Walk me to class," She ordered the tall and lanky man she was playing pool with.

"Thanks babe! You're the best!" Jed called out to her. Jess just waved her hands sarcastically before leaving the lounge.

"Are you always that... weird... with each other?" Ryan asked him, grabbing a stick and setting up the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Like is she an ex that you annoy? Or a–"

"Whoa, man. Jess and I aren't a thing."

"Well I mean, I was just–"

"Dude man... you know I'm gay right?"

Ryan's eyes literally bulged out of his sockets? "Wh.. what?"

Jed bursted out in laughter.

Ryan hesitantly joined him, almost relieved.

Jed finally calmed down, stopped laughing, "I'm kidding."

"O-kay?" Ryan said, weirded out.

"But yeah, anyways, me and Jess, we've always been like that with each other. Since middle school actually."

"Wow..."

"Yeah... Our parents are close, so we both really had no choice... and I mean, everyone has that love-hate relationship. Don't you?"

"Uhhh, sure..." Ryan said. He looked at Jed who was concentrating on the ball. He couldn't understand what had happened in the last hour. He suddenly asked, "Why are we hanging out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I only met you last Friday. And now we're playing pool?"

"Are you always this skeptical with new friends?" Jed asked him.

"Seriously." Ryan said, not being able to comprehend.

"Honestly man? You just look like a loner, thought I could help," he said bluntly.

Ryan was about to argue, but then realized he was right. He looked towards his new friend and silently thanked him. An in that moment, he didn't feel so lonely.

* * *

The week went by quicker and Ryan always found himself buying Jed a coffee every morning. It just so happens that he ' _coincidentally_ ' never has his wallet and is always ' _coincidentally_ ' running into him at the cafe. Even though Ryan rolls his eyes every time, he goes along with it anyways.

By the time it was Friday afternoon, Ryan just exited his last lecture of the week. As he was unlocking the door to his room, Jed leaned up against it, "Well hello Ryan."

Ryan shifted uncomfortably. He was able to open the door and enter, with Jed following.

"Look, I came over here because I wanted to invite you out."

"Like... on a date?" Ryan asked nervously.

"No, Dumbass. I'm not gay!" Jed reminded him.

"What are you saying then?"

"It's open mic night at Tommy's."

"Tommy's?"

"Do you go out, ever?" Jed asked him in disbelief. "It's just a cool little place a couple friends and I go to every Friday when there's no party on campus."

"I don't sing."

"I never said you do, but c'mon, it's fun! Go get changed! I'll be waiting outside!" Ryan was about to protest, but Jed already closed the door on his way out.

As Ryan and Jed arrived at Tommy's, Jed led the way to a table near the front, where Mitch and Jess from earlier this week, and some other guy were sitting.

"Mitch, Jess, Pete," Jed said, greeting them all as he sat down. He looked behind him to find Ryan standing awkwardly, "Oh, I forgot. Guys, this is Ryan." Jed motioned for Ryan to take a seat beside him.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hey, Ryan, we met earlier this week... or I guess... we didn't really... I'm Jess," she said. She had a Berkeley hoodie on, with her hair in a messy and careless bun.

"I'm Mitchell, but you can call me Mitch," the tall and lanky guy waved. He sipped his water very nervously. "I'm Jess's step brother."

"And I'm Pete," the third guy introduced himself, with a very deep voice. "And don't worry, if you say 'for Pete's sake', I won't get offended," he added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Jed said dramatically.

"Except when Jed does it. Annoying son of a–"

"So any of you guys perform yet?" Jed asked, cutting Pete off.

"Nah, they're starting in 10," Mitch informed him.

"Sweet."

"Ryan, you sing?" Jess asked him.

"No, Jed just dragged me here."

"Trust me, we know Jed." Pete told him.

Jess laughed, "He doesn't know what 'no' means."

"Okay, I'm going to go sign up, be right back!" Jed said excitedly as he got off and walked towards the stage where a guy was setting up the microphones.

"So what're you studying, Ryan?" Mitch asked him.

Ryan took a sip of water then responded, "Architecture. How about you guys?"

"Physics," Mitch said.

"I'm taking environmental studies, hope to be a marine biologist," Jess spoke proudly.

"I'm there for music," Pete said.

"Do you all participate in open mic night?" Ryan asked them and they all nodded.

"You should too."

"I don't sing."

"Everyone and anyone can sing," Pete argued.

"No, I really can't," Ryan stated.

"Open mic can be poetry too." Mitch told him.

"No, I.. I'm not..." Ryan stuttered, "I just..."

"Maybe some other night then," Jess said.

* * *

As the night went on, different people took their turn performing on stage. Out of the five of them, Mitch was up first. He did slam poetry that got a lot of people going. They were snapping and cheering for him. He reminded Ryan of Seth, but less of a comic book nerd and more of a theatre nerd. Next was Jess. She sang 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' while playing her Ukulele. She earned some whistling while she was playing from guys in the audience, but they stopped when Jed kept glaring at them for disrupting her moment. Thirdly, there was Pete. He played the guitar and sang John Mayer. He had a deep, raspy voice when he sang. And lastly, there was Jed. He was one of the last performers of the night. He played guitar and sang 'Creep' by Radiohead.

 _He was really good_ , Ryan thought to himself, _they all were_. By the end of the night, he was very impressed. It was a new experience for him. Back in Newport and in Chino, he's never been to open mic nights at bars, nor did he hang out with musically talented group of friends. He could only remember going to concerts like Rooney and Death Cab for Seth and Marissa's sake.

"So Ryan, what did you think of open mic night?" Jed asked him. The performances were now over and the five of them were now gathered around the table, having drinks.

"It was good. I mean, I've never been a music kind of guy. But tonight was good. You all did, uh, a good job," He cleared his throat.

"Whoa, 'never been a music kind of guy'? What does that even mean? You don't really listen to music or anything? That's so weird," Jed commented.

Ryan remembers Seth saying that exact thing when the two, along with Marissa, were in Marissa's car listening to music. "I don't know. I've never even picked up a guitar..."

"What?! Okay, I've got an extra, you're going to learn." Jed told him, finishing his drink. "I won't take no for an answer."

"I know you won't," Ryan sighed, finishing his drink also. "But okay, fine, I'll learn the guitar." He proudly agreed. He didn't know what came over him to agree to such a thing. He didn't have any musical background.

"That was easy," Jed shrugged.

Ryan's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He stood up from his seat, "I got to take this, give me one sec," he told the four sitting at the table. He walked out of Tommy's, where it was quieter. "Hey Seth."

"Ryan! Man, I was waiting for you to log in so I could message you but nothing. Are you ignoring me?"

"No, Seth, I'm not ignoring you."

"Well then, why aren't you logged on?"

"You're going to be surprised, but I'm actually out."

"Like outside your dorm?"

"Outside of campus, at some bar. It was open mic night."

"That's hilarious Ryan," Seth laughed, "No but seriously, why are you ignoring me?"

"Seth, I'm not lying."

"But you don't sing."

"What are you kidding me? Jed, Jess and Pete sang. I never said _I_ would sing."

"Who's Je–Wait," Seth gasped, "did you make _friends_? Like real people?" Seth said shocked.

Ryan laughed, "Well, we're acquainted."

"Wow man, I'm proud of you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll let you go hang out with your new friends now. I was just checking up on best friend."

"Well I appreciate it, Seth."

"Email me! And don't forget to reply to mom. I got a good yelling at for not keeping in touch," Seth informed him.

"I will, don't worry."

"Talk to you later!"

"Yeah, talk to you later, Seth." Ryan said, hanging up his phone. Ryan made his way back inside the bar to meet his new friends at the door.

"C'mon Ryan, there's this party tonight at some dude's house. It's not far away, let's go," Jess told him.

"You're going to a party?" He asked.

" _We all_ are going to a party," Jed corrected him.

"It's getting pretty late and I'm not much of a partier..." Ryan tried to make up an excuse.

"Pffft, please. Do _we_ look like party people?" Jed asked him, but Ryan gave him a skeptical look in response, "Okay, so maybe _I_ am, but look at Mitch here."

Mitch glared at him.

"I'm kidding, bud. Not really. Anyways, Ryan, this isn't a party party. This is basically open mic night part two. Except this time, it's not at a bar, it's at someone's house... which means..."

Ryan just gave Jed a blank look, not following.

"Ugh! You're so lost. We're all under age, remember?"

"Yeah so?"

"It means there will be drinks this time! C'mon, we're all better performers drunk!" Jed said leading the way down the street.

"C'mon!" Jess said, grabbing a hold of Ryan's arm and dragging him along with her.

* * *

The house the party was at wasn't too far from Tommy's. It was a nice, small house. Once they were all inside, Jed immediately went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. Pete followed en suite. Mitch recognized a friend so left to go see him. That left Jess with Ryan.

Ryan looked around. It wasn't a crazy party like the beach parties back in high school. The house was shared between 4 Berkeley students who were friends with Jed. He could see some people were mingling with one another all around the house, while others were playing around with instruments in the living room. There was a back patio, with Christmas lights hung on the trees that lit up the whole backyard. Gathered around a bonfire was another group of people playing a board game. It was small gathering, if anything, with around twenty people.

"Let's get us some drinks," she told him. She dragged him over to where Pete and Jed were. They were flirting with some girls. "So Ry, you a beer person?" she said, holding up a bottle.

"Beer sounds good," He said, gladly accepting her offer. Jess grabbed a bottle for herself too, and then led them both into the living room to sit down on the couch.

"So what do you think?" She asked him.

"It's... different. From where I'm from, it's a lot more–"

"Crazy?" she said, finishing for him.

"Yeah. A lot more craziness."

"Yeah, well, it's always me, my step brother, Jed and Pete. Sometimes we'll go to those parties, but this is more our scene." She said, pointing to the group of guys, jamming on their musical instruments.

"It's cool," Ryan told her. He had to admit, it was a good change from the Newport parties.

"So what's your story Ryan?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, childhood, teenage years, all that."

"It's kind of... complicated," he laughed nervously.

"C'mon, tell me," she pushed on. "Even if it's super brief."

"Okay... brief. I grew up in Chino, my dad was in jail, mom's an alcoholic. My older brother stole a car and dragged me down with him. He went to jail for it, I got out. My mom threw me out of my house, my attorney took me in for a weekend. He and his family live in Newport Beach. After some stuff happened, I ended up being adopted into their family. Their son, Seth, is my best friend. I went to high school with him. And now, he's in Rhode Island, and I'm here."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"I wasn't expecting it... to be..."

" _That_ complicated? Yeah well, it's all good," he smiled at Jess. "And how about your story?"

"Yours may be complicated, but mine is just... messed up," she laughed.

"C'mon, I told you mine."

"Well–"

"Jess," a girl called out from the back patio, she motioned here to come over.

"Wait here," she said. She went over to the girl who called her. Ryan observed the exchange between the two, studying Jess' face. The more the girl talked, the more sad Jess looked. Once they were finished talking and the girl went back to the bonfire, Ryan turned his attention to the guys jamming on the guitars, and watched Jess from the corner of his eyes. She stood alone awkwardly, hesitant on what to do. She ran her fingers through her hair and slowly made her way to Jed. He was still with Pete and the two girls. At first, Jed didn't notice Jess behind him, until she tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He immediately grew serious and gave her a comforting hug. They continued talking until Jess walked away from Jed, who was unsure of what to do.

Ryan could see Jess approaching him, "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just uh... I'm not feeling it right now, so I'm just going to go, I'll see you around," Jess said sadly. She made her way to the front door and then disappeared from his sight.

He looked towards Jed who was staring at him sadly, and all he could was shrug. Ryan put down his drink and made his way to Jed, "What's going on?"

"It's all good man."

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"I will, tomorrow. Right now I don't think I can help her. I'm more of a 'a day later comforter' than 'on the spot listener and advice giver.'" Jed explained.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked.

Jed sighed as he didn't respond. All he did was shrug.

"I'm going to go home then. I'll see you around." Ryan said to him. Before Jed could protest, Ryan was already leaving the party.

* * *

Ryan looked around the neighborhood to see if Jess was anywhere near. But he couldn't see her anywhere. He walked past Tommy's and other places nearby. Once he came by to the only open coffee shop, he saw a familiar face. She was the only one in the whole store. He opened the door and made his way to sit beside her.

"You left the party early too?" She asked, not facing him. She sniffed.

Ryan looked at her. She was facing down, but he could see a tear stained face.

"Can I have two coffees, black?" he asked the barista.

"I don't drink coffee," she told him.

"Well you should start. You're in your college years, you'll have to drink it eventually." The barista returned with two fresh cups of coffee, "Thanks."

Ryan took a sip and looked at Jess. He observed her face. She wasn't wearing any make up, but her natural beauty left Ryan breathless.

They continued to sit in silence, until Jess finally spoke, "I'm not really in the mood of talking."

"That's okay, we can just sit in silence." Ryan said.

After a while, it surprised Ryan; for once, he couldn't take the silence anymore, "You know, I'm not really much of a talker. I've been getting better..." he took another sip, "But if there's anything I learned from Marissa these past couple of months, it's that, talking is good."

"Who's Marissa?" Jess asked.

Ryan was caught off guard. He hadn't realized he mentioned her name, "She's... uh..."

"Oh... your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, she's... a friend."

"Yeah, like I'm buying that," Jess teased.

"Okay, I'll tell you about Marissa if you tell me what's going on with you?" Ryan asked.

Jess turns to face him, and hesitantly nods.

Ryan took a deep breath. "Marissa. She was my on and off girlfriend throughout high school when I moved to Newport. We've come a long way, but now we're friends... like _really_ friends. She's off sailing the world right now and we keep in touch..."

"Is she one of those, 'I'm still in love with her' ex-girlfriend?" Jess asked.

"I don't know..." Ryan stated, honestly. "Okay, there. That's all I'll say right now about my relationship with Marissa. Now your turn. You never told me about your story."

"My story."

"Yeah, so..."

Jess took a sip of her coffee, "Ew."

"You'll get used to it," Ryan laughed.

"That's disgusting..."

"Hey, don't change the subject, c'mon tell me about you."

"Who is Jessica Lewis?" She asked dramatically.

"Yeah, exactly," Ryan said, "Who is Jessica Lewis?"

"Well, I grew up with no dad, mom got remarried when I was 8. My step dad is okay. He's not the greatest but loves my mom a lot so I guess it's all good. Mitch and I were able to get along from the start so that was good. My life at home and school are pretty great. No abusive parents, no bullies, nothing. All my friends are super supportive and nice – yes even Jed. We're... we're the bestest of friends, even though half the time I want to kill him."

"Did you ever think of him more than... friends?"

"What? No, Ryan, I'm gay."

"You're what?"

"You know, like into girls?"

"You're serious? Because Jed pulled the same prank a week ago."

"He jokes like that all the time because he knows I am and it annoys me. But I am 100% serious, I'm into girls."

"You are... I mean, it's just you don't look..."

"Look like a typical lesbian girl? Yeah, I don't know. Even though I don't look like it from the outside, I know in the inside I am."

"Oh... wow. I mean, it's not like I don't... like I'm okay... it's great..."

"Ryan," Jess giggled, "You're so cute. When I told Jed he made it so dramatic, but here you are, you can't even form sentences."

"Sorry, I've just..."

"It's okay, really," she smiled, reassuring him.

"Okay, well, go on."

"So yeah, my life is pretty great. The only problem is... I mean... I haven't really came out yet. Mitch, Jed and Pete know. Some of my friends. But _not_ my parents. They're very strict and... I don't know, they'd never approve."

"Is that why you were crying back at the party?" he asked.

"No, that's a whole different side to my story," Jess looked up to see the clock, "It's getting late..."

"Don't worry. They don't close for another couple hours; plus, with this coffee I'll be awake for another five hours anyways... I'm all ears," Ryan told her.

"Okay... Umm... There's this girl. She's super great. All throughout high school we were the bestest of friends. Once junior year came, that was the pivotal point in our relationship. I started to develop real feelings for her and she did the same. We were eventually able to be honest with each other and by senior year, we were officially dating. We kept it a secret from our parents, only our close friends knew. But after a while, her and my parents became suspicious and kept a tight leash on both of us. And now here we are in college, both at Berkeley, away from our parents. It's just, for some crazy reason, she's been slowly distancing herself from me. I don't know why. I have suspicions that there's someone else, but... ugh I don't know."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"3 weeks ago."

"What? You guys are dating and you haven't seen each other in 3 weeks?"

"Not just seen, talked. I texted her and called her but she always has the same excuse: school, homework, work... I don't know anymore. And now, with tonight, she finally messaged me saying she'll be at the party. So after open mic, I was really looking forward to seeing her. But when we got there, one of her friends Tasha, she was the one who delivered the message of how she's 'not going to make it' because she's 'busy'. I don't know why I cried... so stupid."

"It's not stupid, you miss her." Ryan said. Jess remained silent. "Look, I don't know what her deal is. And even though I _just_ met you, I already know you're a great person. You're charismatic, able to convince me – a shy, reserved person – to tell you my story. You're brave, even though your parents wouldn't approve, you'll still be who you are. You're caring and loving, towards this girl, even though in my opinion, she doesn't deserve it. And did I mention, you're one of the most genuine girls I've ever met?"

Jess laughed and shoved Ryan's arm, "Shut up, you probably say that to everyone."

"I told you, I barely talk. So no, I don't say that to everyone."

Jess looked at Ryan and smiled sadly, "This Marissa is a really lucky girl."

Now it was Ryan's turn to smile sadly. Jess leaned over and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I know it's kind of long and a lot of new people were introduced; but I just didn't want to rush things. Don't worry though, there will be drama! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Read and review! It's a little shorter than the previous chapters, but still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, Ryan walked Jess home. She shared an apartment that was near Berkeley, with a couple friends - people she wasn't too close with. Her place is walking distance from Jed's apartment where he lives alone, Mitch's apartment that's shared, and Pete's apartment that's also shared. Though the five of them are close, they agreed that a shared apartment with all of them may not be the best idea.

After saying goodbye, he made his way to his own place back on campus in Berkeley. Once he arrived in his room, he kicked off his shoes and sat down on his desk. He flipped open his laptop and checked his emails. He didn't check it for a couple days so he was happy to see 2 unread emails. One from Sandy and one from Marissa. He took a deep breath and decided to read Sandy's email first.

* * *

 _8:30 AM | Oct 12, 2006_

 _TO: Ryan Atwood_

 _FROM: Sandy Cohen_

 _Ryan! Kirsten and I were happy to see the photos you sent us. Looks like you settle in pretty fast. The way you did your dorm kind of looks like the poolhouse; you miss it that much, don't you?_

 _Anyways, Kirsten and I are doing great. Kirsten's work went through a rough patch after you guys left. But they're starting to pick up a little. You'd be surprised at how much Julie is benefitting the company. We're all very shocked. I'm doing okay. Nothing new. No teenagers that need rescuing._

 _We have to admit, it was weird adjusting to life without you or Seth in the house. But let me tell you, it's a lot more peaceful. No Seth to fill up the halls with his rambling. We do miss you both, don't get me wrong._

 _Did you make any new friends? I hope you're doing good, stay focused on your studies. Keep up the good work!_

 _Sandy_

* * *

 **1:10AM | Oct 14, 2006**

 **TO: Sandy Cohen**

 **FROM: Ryan Atwood**

 **Sandy, it's great to hear from you. I guess I do miss the pool house, thinking about it now. I miss the fresh bagels in the morning. But I'm glad you and Kirsten are doing okay.**

 **I have some bad news. I was looking over my schedule and I've got some big tests and exams, and with the homework piling up now, I can't imagine what it'll be like then. So with that said, I don't think I can make it to Thanksgiving next month. I'm sorry, I really wish I could. I hope I don't break Kirsten's heart too much. But tell her that if I were to stay during Thanksgiving, it's almost guaranteed I can stay longer during Christmas time! Sorry again.**

 **I did in fact, make new friends. This guy, Jed, is kind of like Seth. Once his mouth starts going, it won't stop. He's got quite the lively spirit, but super nice. There's also his friend Jess. She's really sweet as well. They're great people and I'm starting to think, college may not be so bad.**

 **Again, it was great to hear from you.**

 **Talk to you soon,**

 **Ryan**

* * *

Once Ryan sent his reply to Sandy's email, he opened up Marissa's. This time, it was an actual email, not just pictures.

 _5:43AM | Oct 10, 2006_

 _TO: Ryan Atwood_

 _FROM: Marissa Cooper_

 _Ryan_

 _Sorry I haven't been around, it's just it's been getting busier and busier here. We're still going around Europe. Because it's such a busy and popular place, my dad's been super stressed. He wants to please his passengers but at the same time, stick to schedule. It's tough!_

 _But other than that, I'm still having a blast! Again, with new culture and new people, it's always a learning experience for me. I'm loving it here._

 _So I have big news. I wish I could call you or something, but with the time difference plus you're busy with school, I guess email will have to do. I listened to you and went on a date with Daniel. And now, since then, we're kind of... together We haven't really made things 'official' but, we've hung out almost every day. He's a really good guy and whenever I'm with him it's always a blast. I don't know what to expect really, seeing how he's from Texas and he just took this job for the money and free trip around the world. I don't even know if we're thinking right, regarding... in the long run. But right now, I'm happy. We're happy._

 _If I were to be honest with you, this email was super hard to write. I don't know. I really want us to be honest with each other. It's weird, being miles and miles apart from you but yet, I feel like we've never been closer._

 _How are you? How's Berkeley? Meet any cool new people yet?_

 _I hope you can be happy for me. And that we can still be friends, keep in touch and call, without things getting awkward._

 _Anyways, I hope you get this. The internet here is pretty crappy._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love always,_

 _Marissa_

* * *

He took a deep breath and began replying.

 **1:48AM | Oct 14, 2006**

 **TO: Marissa Cooper**

 **FROM: Ryan Atwood**

 **Marissa**

 **Of course I'm happy for you. I was the one who encouraged you to go for it, I made you promise me. There's nothing else I want in this world than for you to be happy, and you know that. And I trust he is a good guy and will treat you right. But remember, you know my past. I'm capable of beating anyone up if you need me to.**

 **Berkeley's been good. And actually I kind of have news too. I met some cool new people. Seth forced me to go out and make friends rather than always staying in my dorm to study. But Jed – he's kind of like Seth, talkative and sarcastic – he helped me open up a little. And thanks to him, I was able to meet Jess, Pete and Mitch. Actually today, they dragged me down to open mic night. They're all such talented musicians. They're all just great people in general.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad to hear from you. In all those pictures, the places you've been to... let's just say I'm pretty jealous.**

 **Hope to hear from you soon**

 **With love,**

 **Ryan**

* * *

Finishing the night off by reading his History textbook, Ryan felt his eyes getting heavier by the minute. Once he got through a chapter, he decided it was time to rest. He switched off his lamp and laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling. He made new friends and Marissa is happy. Ryan smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

A few weeks passed and school was getting harder and harder for Ryan. Though he tries to stay focused on school, he's also been getting closer with Jed and Jess, making it difficult for him to balance his studies and time with his new friends. On top of that, Jed wasn't kidding when he said Ryan had to learn the guitar. He lent Ryan one of his acoustic guitars and started to teach him the basics.

Every weekday was the same morning routine for Ryan: bump into Jed at the cafe, buy him coffee, and then go to class. Each day that passes, Ryan learns more and more about Jed (although it was inevitable, since Jed was similar to Seth, having a very talkative mouth). Jed comes from a broken home. He grew up as an only child with divorced parents who didn't give much crap about him. Because of this, he spent most of his time with Jess' family or Pete's. They all knew each other before Berkeley and decided to go to college and stick together. Though Jed is quite the talker and appears to be confident and open, Ryan knows there's more to him and his life; but seeing how it's only November, he doesn't want to push their friendship just yet.

After classes, Jed usually invites himself over to Ryan's dorm where they hang out some more. Sometimes, Jed is able to get Ryan away from the books and go to the student lounge where they would all hang out with Jess, Pete and Mitch. Though Ryan is considered still "new" to the group, they're all starting to be comfortable with him around. And for Ryan, he's happy with his new group of friends.

One Wednesday night, Pete, Jed and Mitch were all playing pool in the lounge while Jess and Ryan sat on a couch nearby. Ryan had Jed's guitar that he lent him and was practicing his chords.

"I should really head to my dorm and study," Ryan says looking at his watch that read 8:36PM.

"You're such a bore. We just finished eating dinner, relax a bit. Keep practicing." Jess told him. "Any news from your family in Newport?"

"Sandy and Kirsten are doing fine." Ryan said, as he concentrated on his finger placement on the guitar. "They're probably pretty bummed I can't make it for Thanksgiving but I told them I could stay longer for Christmas. Kaitlin called me the other day, she seems to be doing alright. But I have a feeling she's not telling me something... I don't know."

"You're too overprotective."

"She's like a little sister, I don't know, I can't help by worry..."

Jess shrugged, "Okay. How about Seth and Summer?"

"They're doing alright as well. Just busy in school and all."

"And... Marissa? Any word from her?"

"Just that email I got from her a week ago, but I already told you that."

"You mentioned it but... Are you ever going to tell me more about her? I told you everything you need to know about me. C'mon Ryan, pleeease?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Like more about your relationship. Give me the 411."

"The what?" Ryan asked confused.

"The details!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled at Jess' eagerness and persistence. Maybe that's why her and Jed are so close, they won't ever take no for an answer. "Okay, ask me a question and then I'll answer."

"How did you guys meet?"

"At the end of the Cohen's driveway, I was out for a smoke and met her there. She was neighbours with the Cohen's at that time."

"Your first kiss?"

"On top of a Ferris wheel. I'm kind of scared of heights... So she distracted me a little bit to help my fear."

"OOOH, how romantic," Jess teased.

"Hey if you're going to make fun of me then-"

"I'm kidding," Jess laughed, "Why did you guys have an on and off relationship?

Ryan took a deep breath. He looked at Jess who was waiting for an answer. "Well," he started, "the first time was because she didn't trust me. She met this crazy guy at therapy and he was in love with her. I tried to warn her but she ended up breaking up with me. Then she saw just how crazy he was and-"

"Ran back to you?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow... Okay and then you took her back?"

"No. I ended up hooking up with an old friend from Chino. Meanwhile Marissa's mom and ex boyfriend got together-"

"Holy! Your life is one big drama!"

"Yeah you could say that..."

"Okay, then what?"

"Well, I found out before she did so I had to... I don't know... Protect from it. So I approached her ex and told him to end it before Marissa finds out. But of course she did, so she ran away and I had to go find her."

"Where did she go?"

"To my old friend in Chino."

"What? She knew about you two?"

"No she didn't. But she knew of her and that was the last place anyone would go look for her so she went there."

"Anyone except you?"

"I guess. So I was able to bring her home and we got back together. But after a while, I find out my old friend from Chino's pregnant and that the baby may be mine. So Marissa and I were forced to break up and I moved back to Chino. She then pretended she lost the baby because she knew I belonged in Newport. I moved back, and just when I thought Marissa and I were about to get back together, more drama splits us up. This time, the yard guy she's been seeing since we broke up. For a while there we were apart but then we finally got back together in time for my brother to join the picture as he got released from jail. He... Uh..." Ryan started to struggle.

"Did Marissa and your brother..."

"No, Marissa would never do something like that. My brother, on the other hand... He tried to rape her..."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah... And from then on... It's my fault really, why we grew apart. I wasn't there for her when I found out what Trey did to her. And someone else who was, I blamed her for getting to close with him. After he died, she had no one. Not even me. And then I broke up with her." Ryan laughed bitterly at himself.

"Wow, you're a jerk," Jess said honestly.

"Yeah. I'm lucky she wants to be my friend after all this."

"And where are you two now?"

Ryan shrugged, "She hasn't called and her emails are just pictures. So I don't know. Last time I talked to her I told her to go meet new people, even date. And that even though I'm not over her, there is no way we are able to do the long distance thing... I don't know."

"Wow. I didn't expect it to be so..."

"Messed up?"

"Well, what relationship is perfect? Anyways... Ryan you're a sweet guy. She'll come to her senses."

"Right now I'm just going to focus on school."

"That's good, I guess."

"Enough about me, how're things with the girl - who by the way, you still haven't told me her name."

"Don't take it the wrong way, it's not like I don't trust you..."

"It's okay, no pressure. But how're things? Has she called?"

"Still nothing. It's like she vanished off the face of the earth. I don't know what her deal is, but I'm starting to get angry. You can't just do that to someone..."

"Then move on. It's been almost a month," Ryan said.

"I know," Jess sighed. "It's just..."

"You love her," Ryan guessed and Jess nodded.

For a moment it was silent. Ryan felt bad for Jess. This girl better have a good excuse for her absence and not being there for her own girlfriend and not even say anything.

"Let's play some pool."

"Ryan you suck at pool, I don't feel like whipping your ass right now," Jess said.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Ryan tested her.

"What, you really think you can beat me at pool?"

"Let's go."

"Fine." Jess grinned competitively.

"Move aside, boys, Ryan here, thinks he can beat me in pool," Jess announced, taking Jed's stick.

"Whoa, Ryan, you've just dug your own grave." Pete told him, handing him his stick.

As the two started to play, Ryan was surprised at Jess. She wasn't kidding, she was good. But he did have a few advantages as well, growing up in Chino and spending practically every night playing pool with Trey. As the game kept going, Ryan and Jess were head to head. Mitch, Pete and Jed were all eager spectators. They were all rooting for Ryan, seeing how no one has ever beaten Jess. And he was pretty close to breaking her winning streak. As the game was coming down to a close finish, it was Ryan's turn to try to sink the ball. It was a tight corner, almost impossible.

"C'mon man, you got this," Pete cheered him on.

Ryan fixed his eyes on the ball, and took shot. The ball was very close but didn't go in the pocket.

"Damn!" Mitch cursed.

Jess laughed at everyone's reaction, "Nice try, Ry. Maybe next time." She bent over to take her turn. Jed lowered his head so his face was peaking up from the table to distract Jess. "Jed, move it. Let me concentrate."

"C'mon Jess, you can do it," he said, almost taunting her to try and lose her focus.

Jess drew her stick back, and just as she was about to hit, Pete yelled in distraction, "WOW LOOK AT THAT."

Jess jumped and hit the ball aggressively, making it jump off the table edge and hit Jed right in the nose, "Pete! That's not fair!" She exclaimed.

"OW," Jed screamed. Mitch, Ryan, Jess and Pete all turn their attention to Jed, who was lying on the floor holding his nose with bloody hands.

"Oh my God, Jed, I'm so sorry," Jess gasped. She runs to his side and helps him sit up.

Ryan follows and kneels down. He takes in the sight before him, of Jed with a bloody face. He couldn't help but laugh. Jess hears Ryan and re-examines the situation. She then joins him in and laughs. Soon after, Pete and Mitch do the same.

Jed rolls his eyes at his friends. Even though he was in pain, he had to admit it was pretty funny. More and more blood came out of his nose. Jed tried to get up but fell down immediately.

"Whoa, easy there bud," Ryan said.

"He might have a concussion." Jess said.

"Here, lets get you to the bathroom and then to my dorm room. It's not too far away." Ryan said as he and Jess were helping him up and guiding him out the lounge.

"You guys got it from here?" Pete asked them. "I should get going, it's pretty late. Plus, I told my roommate I'd be home in an hour... 2 hours ago."

"Yeah, we got it," Ryan said.

"Alright cool. Feel better, bud!" Pete said, smacking Jed extra hard on the back.

"ARGH." Jed grunted, making Pete laugh even more.

"C'mon Mitch, I'll drive you to your apartment. It's on the way to mine anyways," Pete said. And the two were off.

* * *

Once Jess and Ryan were finished helping Jed clean his face from blood, they helped him to Ryan's dorm so he could lay down since he was feeling dizzy. They helped him into a fresh clean shirt, took off his shoes and let him rest on Ryan's bed.

"Hey Jed-" Ryan started to say, but then realized he was already in deep sleep. So he made his way to the end of the bed and sat at the edge. Soon after Jess joined him.

"Hope he's okay," Jess spoke, "Even though it was hilarious, I still feel bad."

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine," Ryan assured her.

"Oh by the way, I totally would have beaten you."

"What? The last one didn't count. Pete distracted me. I could have easily sunk it and you would have lost."

"Well then only a rematch will determine who the real winner is." Ryan said.

"You're on."

"Except," Ryan said, looking over behind him at Jed who was asleep and had a huge bump on his nose, causing Ryan to chuckle, "Maybe with no spectators. They can watch, just from afar."

"Yeah," Jess giggled, "Who knew pool was such a dangerous sport?"

They both continued to laugh it out. Once they died down, Jess looked at Ryan with a huge smile.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Thank you. Whenever I'm feeling down because of... Her... You always manage to cheer me up." Jess wrapped her arm around Ryan's neck as she used her other hand to mess his hair, "You're such a peach!"

"Okay, ow, stop! Stop!" He struggled to get himself free of her tight and strong grip. Jess laughed and finally let him go. Right when Ryan was about to get his revenge on Jess, there was a knock on his door.

"Who's visiting you this late on a school night?" Jess asked.

"I don't know," Ryan replied as he got up to answer the door.

He fixed his hair a bit before answering the door. Once he unlocked it and opened it, he couldn't believe it. "Kaitlin?"

"Hey Ry!" She smiled.

* * *

 **Stay tuned to see why Kaitlin's visiting Ryan at Berkeley!**

 **Individual Replies:**

 _ **thekiller00 -**_ **I wanted Ryan to show a little character development, to be a little more open. That's why I introduced Jed, to hopefully help him out of his comfort zone. And you may be right with Jess, we'll see!**

 _ **nzOptimist -**_ **I was thinking that, but the more I wrote about Jess, I had different ideas about her and Ryan's relationship. You'll see!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back with a super long chapter! Hope that makes up for the wait. Leave a review, they're always encouraging. The more, the better, and the faster I will be to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kaitlin, what are you doing here?" Ryan asked in schock.

"What, can't a little sister visit her big bro?" she asked rhetorically, "Now invite me in." Kaitlin walked passed Ryan into his room. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Jed and Jess already inside. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Jess," Jess said, offering her hand.

Kaitlin was hesitant to shake it, but decided to not leave her hanging. "Jess, Ryan hasn't mentioned you before..."

"Aww Ry, are you that embarrassed of us?" she laughed.

"And who's that?" Kaitlin asked, referring to the sleeping Jed. "And what's wrong with his face?"

"That's Jed, I kind of hit him in the face with a ball while playing pool," Jess giggled. Ryan chuckling a little as well.

"O..kay."

"Ryan, you never said you had a little sister," Jess told him.

"Oh, I'm not _actually_ his little sister. Just a little thing we have going on. Eventually I _will_ be, when him and my sister get married."

"Kaitlin," Ryan groaned.

"What? It's true."

"No, it's not."

"Ohhh," Jess said, finally clicking in, "You're _Marissa's_ younger sister."

"So Ryan _does_ talk about her," Kaitlin said smiling.

"Okay, changing the subject... Kaitlin, what are doing here in Berkeley?"

"I told you, I wanted to visit you," she replied. She smiled, but Ryan was not having it.

Jess could feel the atmosphere growing thicker, "Umm, I think I'm going to go, it's getting late and a school night." She turned to Jed who was completely out.

"It's okay, he can spend the night here," Ryan offered.

"Okay, umm... Goodnight then. I'll see you around," Jess said, getting up and walking to the door, "It was nice to meet you Kaitlin." And with that, Jess left the two alone to talk, with Jed sleeping in the room.

"Kaitlin, it's a school night."

"Yeah, but I'm just missing one day of school tomorrow; Friday there's no school."

"Well, how long did you plan on staying here?"

"Just till Saturday, I'll be home in time for Thanksgiving dinner with my mom on Sunday."

"You could have called or something..."

"I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise," Kaitlin said, wandering around Ryan's dorm. She saw the guitar in the corner, "Oooh, you're learning the guitar?"

"You know that I'm swamped," Ryan said, ignoring her trying to change the subject, "With homework and tests, I can't just skip school tomorrow."

"I don't expect you to. I'll just hang here. And when you're done, we can hang." Kaitlin stopped at the bed, "I thought you chose to _not_ have roommates?"

"He's just staying the night after his little accident."

"Okay, well," Kaitlin started to move Jed until his was on the other side of the bed, "That'll do."

"What are you doing?"

"Making room, I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"You're staying _here_ , with _me_?"

"Ryan, you really expect me to sleep in some random haunted motel? No. And plus, this is for free!" Kaitlin grabbed an extra pillow and threw it at Ryan, "Here."

Ryan stared at the pillow and then turned to Kaitlin who was already getting ready for bed.

"I'm going to change in the corner, don't look." Kaitlin said, grabbing her PJs from her bag.

Once she was finished, Kaitlin went up to Ryan, who was facing the other way, "All done!" she said. She started getting into the bed and making herself comfortable. He rolled his eyes and put the pillow on the ground. He went to turn off the light and then laid himself down on the ground.

Kaitlin rolled to face Ryan who was lying on the ground beside her, "So tell me about Jess. You two like, a thing? Are you already over my sister?"

Ryan whispered, "You do know your sister now has a boyfriend."

"Yeah, she told me about Daniel... But still, like _that_ will last."

"You never know, maybe it will."

"Do you want it to? I thought you were going to wait for her."

"Look, dating's not on my mind..."

"Yeah, but, if it were ever to be, I won't get mad or anything," Kaitlin said quietly.

"Oh now I have your approval? Thanks, I'll definitely explore my options now..." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ryan, you know what I mean."

"Look Kaitlin," Ryan said facing her, "I actually got an email from your sister and when she told me, I will be honest with you as I was to her, I'm happy for her."

Kaitlin searched his eyes and saw truth. But it confused her. "How?"

"How could I be happy for her?"

"Yeah, given your history, how you feel for her, how could you be happy for her seeing another guy?"

"It's not just her relationship with Daniel. She's doing great things, meeting new people, seeing the world," Ryan returned his gaze to the ceiling, "And _given our history and how I feel for her_ , I can't help but feel happy for her."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's so romantic and heartbreaking and..."

"Whatever," Ryan said. He turned to his side, so his back was facing Kaitlin.

"So... Jess?"

"Goodnight, Kaitlin," Ryan said.

Kaitlin just laughed, "Night Ry."

* * *

The next morning, Kaitlin stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see an empty ground beside her – Ryan wasn't there. She looked down to see an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned and saw a man snoring in her face. She tried her best not to wake up, as she took his arm and tried to release herself from his grasp. However, she was unsuccessful as she started to see him awaken.

"Hmm?" Jed said aloud. He looked around and then saw who his arm was holding. "Well, good morning to you too," He said with a cheeky, lazy grin on his face.

"Umm, okay." Kaitlin said, getting up from the bed and finding a sweater of Ryan's she can borrow.

Jed sat himself up on the bed and took in the sight before him. Kaitlin was in PJ shorts and a loose top, looking through Ryan's closet. Once she found something, she pulled over the sweatshirt and turned around to see Jed who was staring at her the whole time.

"What're you staring at?" she asked him.

"How did you end up in my bed?"

"Umm, you're in Ryan's bed right now actually..."

Jed re-examined his surrounding and realized Kaitlin was right, "What? Why am I here?" he shot up fast only to have a pain hit him right back down on the bed, "Ohh, my head."

Just then, the door unlocked and Ryan walked in with a brown bag and a takeout tray with 3 cups of coffee.

"Breakfast?" Kaitlin asked him excitedly.

"Yeah," he said, handing him the bag and coffee, "How're you feeling?" he asked, turning to Jed.

"Why am I sleeping in your bed? And with a pretty young lady too," he smiled flirtatiously at Kaitlin, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"Whoa, watch it," Ryan said.

"The name's Kaitlin," she told him.

"Jed, nice to meet you."

"I'd like to say the same..." Kaitlin said in sarcasm.

"Oooh, ouch," Jed smiled.

"Jed, don't even think about it," Ryan said to him.

"Whoa, man, if she's yours you know I'll respect the bro code."

"What? No, she's not mine."

"I'm her soon to be sister-in-law," Kaitlin explained.

"Dude, you never mentioned a fiancée."

"Kaitlin!" Ryan said. "No, look, I'm single."

"There's a back story here," Jed said.

"You bet there is!" Kaitlin replied, sipping into her coffee.

"There's nothing!" Ryan interrupted them.

Kaitlin smirked and Jed started to laugh until the pain in his head hit him again. "Ow.. Dude Ryan, please, can you explain to me this pain I'm feeling? Because it's definitely not a hangover."

"Jess and I were playing pool and she hit the ball into your face. You started to bleed and since your apartment is too far, we took you here instead. You eventually fell asleep so we decided not to move you. Jess thinks you've got a concussion."

"Oh great."

"Here," Ryan said, passing him a coffee and a muffin, "I got you breakfast."

"Thanks," Jed said, accepting the food.

"I've got class soon, but I can skip it if you want..."

"Ryan, we all you know skipping class will kill you. Go," Jed told him.

"I can go with you to the doctors," Kaitlin offered.

"Thanks."

"You sure?" Ryan asked. He wasn't a big fan of leaving Kaitlin alone with Jed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a big girl, I don't need you to protect me."

"Okay, then. But after class, we're going to sit down and you're going to explain why you're _really_ here?"

"Whatever, fine!" Kaitlin said, practically pushing him out the door.

"And Jed," Ryan called out to him before leaving, "Don't you dare." He warned him, referring to the idea of him and Kaitlin.

"Yeah, yeah!" He waved his hand.

Ryan grabbed his bag and jacket and headed out the door.

"Don't worry about him," Kaitlin said.

"Oh I'm not worried..." Jed ate his muffin and talked with his mouth full, "Is he always that protective over you?"

"Not me. He's like this with my sister... but because she's not here, he's chosen me as an alternative, I guess."

Jed finished his breakfast and got up but his head was hurting too much, "Oh god, Jess got me pretty bad."

"C'mon, let's get you to the doctor."

* * *

The two made their way to the clinic which wasn't too far from Berkeley. "Finally, we're here," Kaitlin said as they arrived.

They walked to the front desk where a receptionist was talking on the phone, "Hey, we're here to see the doctor."

She held her finger up continuing to talk on the phone. The two stood there awkwardly waiting for her to be finished. After a while, the lady was still talking on the phone. She saw Jed who was in pain and offered them a clipboard of papers to fill out.

Kaitlin helped him fill it all out and returned it to the lady at the desk. She motioned over to them to take a seat and wait to be called.

"How's the nose and head?"

"Hurts." Jed said in pain, holding his head in his hands.

"Shouldn't take too long..." Kaitlin said, grabbing a magazine on the table beside her and started flipping through the pages.

Jed turned his attention to Kaitlin, "So tell me about you?"

"What do you want to know?" she replied, showing almost no interest.

"Like how I woke up to have you sleeping right beside me?"

"Like I said to Ryan, I'm _not_ staying in some random motel with lice."

"Okay... why are you here?"

She shrugged, "Just to visit Ryan."

"Lies," Jed shot back.

She put down the magazine and stared at him, "Okay then, Mr. Know-It-All, tell me why I'm here?"

"Guessing with Ryan being so protective of you, you need his help?" Kaitlin turned her attention back to the magazine. "Hah, I'm right, aren't I?"

"Whatever, it's not of your business anyways."

Jed shrugged and continued to look at Kaitlin.

"Stop staring at me," she said, not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Why? You're very pretty to look at."

"Oh please..."

"Just trying to make conversation, I guess."

After a moment of silence in the clinic, Kaitlin put down her magazine, "Fine, you want conversation?" Jed smiled, "Just as long as we stay away from the topic of why I'm here."

"Deal."

"Okay..."

"Okay," he continued to smile.

Kaitlin tried not to smile back but felt the grin creep in. She turned her attention away from him and cleared her throat, "So what're you doing here in Berkely?"

"I don't know. My friends wanted to come here and I just tagged along."

"Well, what are you studying?"

"I'm just taking a bunch of random stuff, really. I don't really give a crap about school."

"So you're just here for your friends?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah, I guess... I don't really know what I want to be yet so..."

"Just passing time for now?"

"Sure, you could say that," Jed laughed. "How about you? What school do you go to?"

"Harbour, Ryan and my sister's high school. It's back in Newport."

"Ahh, right on, where are you going in the future?"

"I don't know," Kaitlin said, "I'm still in the 10th grade."

"You're _what_?!"

"What, how old did you think I was?" Kaitlin giggled.

"I just, you don't look _that_ much younger..."

"Well, yeah, still got a long way to go."

"Damn," Jed cursed, "Now I could never ask you out."

Kaitlin started laugh loudly which got everyone in the waiting room's attention. She saw this, and quietly calmed down, "Did you not hear Ryan?"

"Ryan doesn't scare me."

Kaitlin then wondered, "How _do_ you know Ryan?"

"We're in the same History class. I always saw him around and he was a huge loner, I felt bad."

"Aww, so you became his knight in shining armour?"

"You bet I was. Chivalry's not dead, sugar."

"And who's this... Jess?"

"Jess? How do you know Jess?"

"She was there when I arrived at Ryan's dorm," Kaitlin explained.

"Oh she must have helped Ryan get me to his dorm..." he thought out loud, "Jess is my best friend. Her and Ryan have become good friends as well. She's cool."

"Do you think her and Ryan... are..."

"What? Like, _like_ each other? Hell no. Trust me, Ryan's not Jess' type."

"What do you mean?"

"With the time that you're here, if you're ever with her, you'll know why."

"Okay?" Kaitlin didn't know how to respond.

"A Mr. Jedidiah in the room?" A doctor called out holding a clipboard.

Jed stood up and smiled in the doctor's direction. The tall man in the lab coat directed him down the hall. Before they entered a room, Jed looked back, "You coming?"

"I'll wait here..." she told him.

* * *

Ryan was finishing up his last class of the day. Once it was over, he hurried back to his dorm. As he unlocked it, he went inside and hung up his bag, "Kaitlin?" he called out. He looked around and she wasn't there. He checked his watch and it read _3:46PM_. _Her and Jed left for the doctor's in the morning, they couldn't still be there?_ Ryan wondered. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and tried to call both her and Jed but they didn't respond.

"Damn," he cursed to himself. With that, there was a knock on his door. He swung it open, hoping it to be Kaitlin, but was greeted instead, by Jess.

"Hey you," she smiled.

"Hey," Ryan replied frustrated. He went back into his room, leaving the door open for Jess to come in as well. He tried to call Kaitlin and Jed again.

"Is everything okay?" Jess asked.

"It's just Kaitlin. She went with Jed to the doctor's this morning and I was expecting her to be here once I got off school, but she's not. And her and Jed aren't answering their phones."

"Knowing Jed, she's probably with him right now, making out back at his apartment," Jess teased. But Ryan only glared in her direction.

"I'm kidding," she said in defence, "Jed's a flirt, but you're his friend, he'd never try something like that."

"Yeah, he better not."

"C'mon, I'll drive you to Tommy's. They might be there grabbing a bite," Jess told him.

The two walked to Jess' car, which was parked near the student lounge. The distance was short, but Ryan was getting anxious.

Jess observed Ryan and saw that his leg was shaking, "Ry, calm down. I was just kidding about the whole Kaitlin and Jed thing..."

"I know, I'm not worried about that. All day today, in class, I was distracted just thinking about Kaitlin. Why is she here?"

"You guys are close, aren't you? She probably just misses you."

"No, something's up. She's got Julie Cooper's blood, after all."

"What?"

"Never mind," Ryan said, and shortly after that, they already arrived at Tommy's. Ryan got out of the car quickly and made his way into the restaurant. He scanned the room and surely enough, Jess was right. Kaitlin and Jed were seated at a booth together.

"Ryan, hey!" Jed waved in his direction. Kaitlin turned around to see Ryan walking towards them.

"Hey Ry, how was school?" she asked.

"Good. Jed, how's everything?"

"Just a concussion, thank God not a broken nose..." he laughed in relief.

"Hey guys!" Jess said, now entering the picture.

"Well if it isn't Rocky Balboa," Jed joked.

"Hey, I didn't lay a finger on you. Technically, if the boys weren't distracting me, I could've sunk that shot and no one would have gotten any injuries."

"No worries, Jess, doctor said I'll be good in a few weeks or so."

"What were you guys doing the whole day?" Ryan questioned.

"We just went to the doctor's. I gave Kaitlin a tour of Berkeley and around town. Then we got hungry so here we are."

"You guys want to join us?" Kaitlin asked Jess and Ryan.

Jess immediately knew what Ryan was thinking just by the look he gave Kaitlin and Jed. "Umm, Jed, why don't we go back to the lounge? Mitch and Pete are there."

"What? But I just finished my burger, I want dessert!" Jed complained, not cluing in to what Jess was trying to do.

"C'mon!" she demanded, grabbing him on the arm and dragging him out of the restaurant.

Ryan silently thanked Jess and took Jed's seat in the booth. He made himself comfortable then looked up to meet Kaitlin in the eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Ryan."

"What?"

"That look as if you're babying me."

"I didn't give any looks," he said in defence. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "So Jed..?"

"Ryan, Jed and I were just hanging out."

"Okay, okay, whatever..." He said, not buying it. He took a sip of water and cleared his throat.

"Just say whatever it is you're trying to say."

"Look, Kaitlin, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The surprise trip to Berkeley?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"No one just takes a bus to visit their older sister's ex-boyfriend."

Kaitlin raised her eyebrows, "So I'm just Marissa's little sister to you?"

"No, I..." Ryan sighed, "That's not what I meant. I just want to know why you're here. Does your mom even know you left?"

"Don't worry, _dad_ , I told mom about my plans."

"Just please, tell me why you're here."

"I–"

"And don't lie to me."

Kaitlin leaned closer. She opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but hesitated. Finally, she spoke, "School sucks right now. I hate it. I miss the summer, where it was me, you, Seth and Summer. I actually _miss_ Marissa. I was never _really_ close with you guys, but still... you guys were family and now it's just me in Newport."

Ryan softened up a little, "You can come and visit me whenever you want." Kaitlin's eyes lit up, " _But_ , I could use a little heads up next time okay?"

She laughed, "Okay deal."

"And we'll all be back for Christmas," Ryan added, "Just hang in there, things will get easier, it just takes a little time."

"Fine."

"Good," Ryan said. He grabbed the menu and looked through it, "Want dessert?"

Kaitlin smiled.

* * *

After eating, Ryan and Kaitlin decided to meet up with Jess and Jed back at the student lounge.

They walked in and found Pete and Mitch playing Pool, while Jess and Jed were seated at the two couches nearby, in front of the fireplace. They were having a conversation while Jed was playing the guitar.

"Hey again," Kaitlin smiled. She made her way over to sit beside Jed, but Ryan was behind her and cleared his throat. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. He went to take her spot beside Jed, so Kaitlin seated herself beside Jess on the other couch.

"Oh Ryan," Jess laughed, shaking her head.

"I know right?" Kaitlin agreed.

"Is he _always_ that protective over you?" She asked Kaitlin quietly, so only the two of them could hear each other.

"Ugh I don't know. I think being protective is just in his blood." She looked over at Ryan who took Jed's guitar and was concentrated on what he was playing while Jed was instructing him on what to do. "I mean, my sister's not here and he's single, so I guess I'm the only option he can protect. But eventually, maybe you'll have Ryan to be your knight in shining armour."

"Oh please, I don't _him_ to protect me," Jess giggled at the thought.

"So you two don't have any attraction for one another?" Kaitlin asked, testing her.

Jess gave her a confused look but then realized Kaitlin was not aware, "Kaitlin, you don't need to worry about me and Ryan. We're friends."

"I know. And I'm still rooting him and my sister once she gets back. But still, while she's travelling and he's here in Berkeley, don't you think that _eventually_ you two will hook up?"

"Kaitlin, I think Jed and Ryan didn't tell you because they respect me and believe it's up to me to tell people. That's why I love the two so much."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm gay. I like girls and girls only."

"What? Oh... Wow... I mean, cool. That's pretty cool," Kaitlin said. Jess just nodded her head awkwardly, "Sorry for being nosey and all... it's just, there's this part of me that is _so_ sure Ryan will marry my sister."

"And you didn't want me to get in the way, hey, I totally understand," she smiled.

"So does, like, everyone know?"

"All my friends... Not so much my parents."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

The two girls sat there in silence, until Jess changed the subject, "I gotta pee, you?"

"Yeah, sure." They stood up from the couch, "We gotta pee, we'll be right back!"

"What's with girls always going in groups when it comes to peeing?" Jed said with a confused face.

Jess and Kaitlin just rolled their eyes at Jed's comment.

While they were gone, Ryan continued to practice the guitar.

"You're getting better man, I swear. You're a quick learner," Jed told him.

At that moment, Ryan heard a vibrating sound and saw Kaitlin's phone on the table ringing. He passed the guitar to Jed as answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Kaitlin? Who is this?" the voice on the other end said, he didn't sound too happy.

"Who is _this?_ " he shot back.

"This is Bryce, Kaitlin's boyfriend," the voice started to soften up.

"Kaitlin just left, can I take a message?" Ryan asked.

"Tell Kaitlin, to not push through with this idea. Please, tell her I was wrong. Tell her that I'll do anything for her and the baby."

"What did you just say?" Ryan asked, completely stunned.

"Look, whoever you are, just please tell Kaitlin to come home. Her mom's worried, I'm worried, please."

Ryan looked to see Kaitlin and Jess making their way over to the group.

"I will make sure she gets home as soon as she can," he said as he flipped shut the phone.

"Hey Ry, wanna play some pool?" Kaitlin asked. As soon as the words escaped her lips, she could see the change in emotion on Ryan's face. "What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone... with Bryce," he said.

"Who's Bryce?" Jess asked, coming up behind Kaitlin. She could see the fear creeping up on Kaitlin face and the fuming anger on Ryan's.

"Kaitlin's _boyfriend_ ," he told her.

" _Ex_ now," She corrected him.

"You lied to me!" Ryan said, starting to raise his voice. "After I _specifically_ told you not to."

"Ryan, calm down, not here," Jed said trying to intervene.

Kaitlin remained silent and ashamed. Ryan shook his head, "This is like high school all over again. I can never escape this stupid drama."

" _Stupid drama_? Ryan, this is exactly why I didn't tell you!" Kaitlin shot at him.

"But I found out anyways. And now what am I supposed to do?"

Kaitlin scoffed, "I never asked you for your help or for your protection."

"Yeah, but here you are, in the middle of the semester and completely out of the blue, visiting _me._ Do I need to remind you that _you_ came to see _me_?"

"Yeah, you're right. I came here to see _you!_ Clearly, that was a mistake." Kaitlin's eyes started to well up, but before she could cry, she ran and left the lounge in a hurry.

Ryan felt like a complete ass and tried to chase after her when Jess stopped him, "Wait, maybe you shouldn't."

"I will," Jed volunteered.

"Like hell you will!" Ryan told him.

"Ryan, after you being a complete dick just now, Jed's way better off to go after Kaitlin than you," Jess told him. Ryan knew she was right and sat right down on the couch while Jed ran out and tried to catch up to Kaitlin.

Jess looked at Ryan who had an expressionless face.

"Hey Jess, Pete and I are gonna grab a bite, we'll see you guys around," Mitch said. The two left the lounge, to leave Jess and Ryan alone.

"Hey, want to explain what happened back there?" Jess asked. Ryan just ignored her and remained silent. "Like, why you were being such a dick?"

Ryan glared at Jess, but Jess glared right back, not phased by Ryan's death stare. This was the first time someone challenged him like this, so he turned away.

"Ryan, talk. You not talking... You said it yourself, it'll be just like high school."

Eventually, Ryan sighed and gave in, "I answered the phone and a guy was saying these things like he'll do anything to be there for Kaitlin and the... baby..? And that everyone back home is worried."

"Baby?"

"Yeah... I wish I heard wrong, but definitely heard the word."

"And?"

"And what? She lied about just visiting me. She lied about her mom being fully aware of her vacation to Berkeley."

"Yes she did. But can we not think about that right now? Look at the bigger picture here!" Jess yelled at him.

Ryan looked over, "What do you mean?"

"She's pregnant, ran away from her boyfriend and mom back in Newport, and came here. _Here._ To _you_. I don't know what your deal is with the Coopers but they clearly trust and depend on you." Jess stopped talking to see Ryan registering everything she just said. A wave of disappointment in himself came over him and she could see that. "Ryan, I'm just saying. You saw the mistakes Marissa's made in the past and forgave her. You told me all these regrets you have now with how you dealt with everything. I really don't want to hear you regret this moment right now. And make the same mistake with Kaitlin. I used to think you only care for Kaitlin because she's Marissa's little sister. But this whole day I've seen the way you _really_ care for her as if she's your younger sister.."

"I can't help being protective," he shrugged.

"Yeah, and that's a good thing. It's just sometimes, you being _too_ protective comes off aggressive and full of anger. Kaitlin doesn't need another parent, she just needs an older brother."

Ryan continued to sit there playing with his fingers. He finally meets Jess in the eye giving her a look. With no words said at all, Jess replies, "You're welcome."

Ryan cleared his throat and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to find Kaitlin."

"Wait, let's go back to your dorm. Give her a little time. Then before it gets too late, I'll find Jed and Kaitlin and I'll bring her back to your dorm safe."

"You–"

"Ryan, trust me."

"...Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile Jed was running all over Berkeley trying to find Kaitlin.

"Hey man, have you seen a young, brown haired girl anywhere?" Jed asked a passerby.

"No, sorry man."

He continued to walk around but there was still no sign.

He finally made his way to the sports field. He looked around but only saw cheerleaders and the football team practicing. Before he turned around to look somewhere else, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the top bleachers.

He made his way quietly towards her as she continued to cry to herself.

"Hey," he said quietly, with a sad smile.

Kaitlin looked up and saw Jed. She pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"You okay?" Jed asked.

"Terrific," Kaitlin scoffed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ryan's a dick," she said.

Jed laughed, "Back there, kinda. But just remember, he cares for you _a lot_."

"Only because I'm Marissa's needy little sister."

"No, he actually cares for you. All of the guys I know wouldn't care less if I asked their ex-girlfriend's younger sister out. All except Ryan. Trust me, he looks out for you whether you see it or not."

"Yeah, but he's just overprotective sometimes."

"Yeah..." Jed agreed silently.

After a moment of sitting in silence, Kaitlin observed Jed's face to see him thinking. She immediately spoke to get him out of his thoughts, "We're not together."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Me and Bryce."

"You don't have to explain–"

"I'm not explaining myself to you or anything... You just asked if I wanted to talk so I'm talking..."

"Okay then... talk," Jed said to her.

"He's my ex. We broke last week. I was... I was pregnant. But I'm too young to have a baby. We talked about it and he wanted to get married and start a family, which is _crazy_. Because like I said, I'm too young. We both are... So... I got an abortion and didn't want to face him just yet, so I took a bus here."

"Wow."

Kaitlin started to cry and Jed immediately took her in his arms, "I wish I didn't though. It was our mistake, we should have been more careful. But it was still a life in me that I took away. I wish I didn't."

"Shh, it's okay."

"I could have given he or she up for adoption but I just gave up in general," Kaitlin continued to sob. Jed held her in his arms as she cried into his shirt.

After a while, Kaitlin eventually calmed down. She started to shiver as it was getting later in the night and colder, "Let's get you to Ryan's dorm."

Kaitlin silently nodded.

* * *

As they were entering Ryan's building, the two met with Jess, "Hey, I was just going to find you guys. Is everything okay?"

Jed was about to speak up, but Kaitlin did instead, "No. But it will be," she smiled sadly.

Jed and Jess escorted Kaitlin up to Ryan's room. When they arrived, they opened the door and Ryan shot up from his bed. He ran over to Kaitlin and gave her a big hug and Kaitlin started to cry again.

Jess and Jed backed away slowly as Ryan looked over Kaitlin's shoulder to thank them quietly. They closed the door, leaving Ryan and Kaitlin alone.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad." Ryan lead them to his bed and sat them down. "Kaitlin, I'm sorry."

"I know..." she whispered, looking down. "Ryan, I have something to tell you."

"Bryce told me." He said.

"No, that's not the whole story."

"What is it then?" Ryan asked, worry starting to take over.

Kaitlin told him everything just as she did to Jed. Her sobs made it hard for her to speak but after a while, she was able to get the whole story out.

"I just create stupid drama. You were right." she said.

"No I was wrong. You're not stupid. Yes, you and Bryce should have been more careful, but you are not stupid. I was stupid helping Trey steal that car. We were all stupid at some point and made dumb mistakes, but every single one gets us to where we need to be. We learn from them and that's how we grow."

A moment passed and Kaitlin finally looked up to see Ryan, "What do I do now?"

Ryan took a deep breath, "Unfortunately, I'm pretty you sure you know the answer to that question."

"I just really don't want to go back there," Kaitlin said.

"I know. But we have to face our problems not run away from them, right?" Ryan told her. "Hey, Christmas is less than a month away. I'll be home sooner than you think. And Summer and Seth will be there. It'll be great this holiday. You just need to be strong for these next few weeks."

"Okay..." Kaitlin agreed.

"C'mon, it's late, we should get some sleep."

Ryan got up and made his bed on the ground as Kaitlin made herself comfortable on his bed.

"Goodnight," he said as he turned off the lights.

"Ryan?" Kaitlin whispered in the dark.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews** **Emily989** **,** **nzOptimist** **, and** **thekiller00** **! Here's the next chapter. It's a really short one, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean...

Marissa woke up with the motion of the waves as the sun hit her eyes. At first it was like a perfect moment that made her smile, but as soon as her alarm went off with an annoying buzzing sound, the smile faded and was replaced with a groan.

"Marissa? Time to get up!" Jimmy yelled from the other side of the door in her room.

"I'm up!"

"Be in the kitchen by 5:30AM, I can't have you late again!" Her father told her.

She turned over to see her clock read 5:01AM. As she got up from bed, she stretched out her arms as a yawn escaped her mouth. She went to the bathroom to fresh up, then made her way over to the closet to put on her uniform. Once she was finished getting ready, her clock read 5:24AM, so she hurried out her room so she wouldn't be late.

"Here!" She told her dad as she arrived in the kitchen.

"Great, chef needs you in kitchen again all day today, since it's Thanksgiving weekend."

"Why are we celebrating Thanksgiving, we're not even in America," Marissa said all sassy.

"Because majority of the passengers are Americans just like us. It'll be a nice treat. Reminder of home," Jimmy explained to her. Marissa just shrugged, washed her hands and started to work. Jimmy went over to her and put an arm around her, "Look, kiddo, I know you want to be home for Christmas but I just don't think it'll work for you to take a couple weeks off to go back to Newport."

"I know, dad. It's fine," Marissa said, not sounding to convincing.

Jimmy didn't bother explaining more and went about his day.

"Hey you," someone said coming up from Marissa and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dan."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, not even looking at him.

"Well I'm in kitchen all day today too, so you're going to have to tell me eventually..." He told her, grabbing a scraper and helping her peel potatoes.

After a while of peeling potatoes in silence, Marissa caved in. She sighed, "I really wanted to surprise my friends back in Newport during Christmas."

"Like you go back?"

"Yeah, I mean we're docking in Africa in a couple weeks, staying there until the holidays are over, I can totally take a week off and go back, it makes sense. My dad's just being difficult."

"Well... If it makes you feel any better, I'll be here."

"I know," she said, half guilty. Here she is missing Newport and wanting to visit while her boyfriend is there on the ship. "Thanks," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Daniel smiled in return and carried on prepping the food. He left her alone while helped the other cooks in the kitchen, and when she was left alone, the smile on Marissa's face disappeared.

Ever since she left back in the summer, life travelling and working on the ship was going so smoothly. Even her relationship with Dan had no problems whatsoever. But the novelty started to wear off. Working all day and the exhaustion of meeting every passenger's needs started to get to her. And it didn't help when her dad had given her false hope, saying she might have a chance to go back to Newport over the holidays, take a week off and catch a plane. But turns out, he was just thinking out loud. She was left feeling homesick.

"Hey Riss, once you're done with the potatoes, help me over here with the stuffing," Dan called out to her. Marissa nodded silently in response. _Happy thanksgiving_ she thought.

After a long day of Thanksgiving meals, Marissa's 14 hour shift was finally over. She went in the direction of her room, ready to hit the hay when Dan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Dan," Marissa said, startled, "I'm actually really tired so I think I'm just going to call it a day."

"I know it was a long day for us, but all the shipmates were going to hang at the deck and have some drinks, celebrate thanksgiving."

"That really sounds like fun but I'm so tired," Marissa said, escaping Dan's strong grip, "You go," turned to face him, "I'll see you in the morning, Kay?" She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and going her way.

While Dan was about to object, he decided to just let her go sleep.

Marissa was already in bed, tossing and turning. After a moment of just staring at the ceiling, she heard a knock from her room. She sat up as the door knob unlocked and her dad came in, "Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad."

"Dan said you went to bed early. Sorry to wake you," Jimmy apologized.

"It's okay I wasn't really sleeping anyways," she told him.

Jimmy made his way to sit at the end of the bed, "I'm sorry about Christmas."

"It's okay, it was my decision to sign up for this year long trip."

"I know but I shouldn't have built up your hopes only to have them crushed."

"Dad, really it's okay," Marissa said, offering her father the slightest smile. "So why are you here?"

"Well, I have something to tell you," Jimmy said, with a cheery smile creeping on his face.

"What's up?"

"I talked to some people and... I was able to get you some time off."

"What?" Marissa asked, with her eyes practically bulging out of her sockets.

"Yeah, I got you and even Dan 5 days off right as we dock Morocco."

"Really?!"

"Really, you and Dan can go back to Newport for Christmas."

"Thanks Dad!" Marissa said as she attacked Jimmy with a huge hug.

"No problem kiddo, just say hi to everyone for me."

"I will, thank you!"

Once Jimmy left Marissa for the night, Marissa couldn't get rid of the smile off her face. The minute she would get service, she was to call Summer and Kaitlin and of course Ryan, the exciting news. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Back in California...

Ryan was able to get Jess and Jed to drive Kaitlin to the bus stop on Saturday afternoon. Once they arrived, Jed grabbed Kaitlin's bag from the trunk while Ryan and Jess walked with Kaitlin to her bus.

"It was really nice meeting you, Kaitlin," Jess said, bringing her in for a hug. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks Jess, for everything," Kaitlin replied, "You better visit Newport sometime."

"I will, don't worry," Jess told her.

Once they broke apart, Ryan went in for a hug, "Call me when you get there and the minute after you tell your mom everything and-"

"Yeah yeah... Don't worry Ryan, I'll call."

"Remember what we talked about. You're welcome to come visit me, Jess and Jed here at Berkeley anytime, but not because you're running away."

"Yes I know I know," she said.

"Okay, good."

Jed came over to the three with Kaitlin's bag. He gave her her bag and Kaitlin smiled in return. They both turned to look at Ryan who was eyeing their every move. Kaitlin led them towards the front of the bus, out of earshot of Ryan and Jess.

"It was really nice getting to know you," she told him.

"Likewise," he replied with a grin.

"Thank you for listening and dealing with all my crap. I mean, we're practically strangers, yet you were there for me the whole time."

Jed shrugged and started to blush.

"Come to Newport sometime. With Jess and Ryan."

"We will."

As he stood before her, he was contemplating whether or not to give her a hug. Before he knew it, Kaitlin went in for huge hug.

"Oof," he let out, not expecting it.

They continued to stand there just holding each other, and while Jess watched with a smile of the two's connection, Ryan stepped forward, "Okay, I think that's good," he said breaking the two apart.

"Bye guys, thanks for everything."

"We'll see you later Kaitlin!" Jess waved.

"I'll see you during Christmas!" Ryan called out to her before she loaded the bus.

The three stood there as they saw Kaitlin on the bus and as the bus started to drive away. Once it was out of sight, Ryan turned to Jed and gave him this look.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Don't worry man, we just got along really fast." Jed explained smiling.

"Yeah?" Ryan said, not really convinced.

"C'mon boys,"Jess said, laughing at the two, "let's grab something to eat, I'm starving."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I actually wrote one huge chapter, but decided to split it up into three separate. I wanted to wait to post Chapters 12 and 13, and not have them all updated at once. BUT I couldn't help myself. Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy! And REVIEW! :)**

* * *

The next few weeks flew by really quickly and the holidays were closer than ever. Ryan finished is last exam and made his way to his dorm to start packing as he would leave the next day.

Midway through his packing, Jed and Jess barged into his room, "Ryan, my man!"

"How did you two-"

"I took your spare the other night, just in case." Jed explained, taking a seat on Ryan's chair and grabbing the guitar to start playing around.

"You what?"

"Don't worry, that's why we're here, I told him to return it to you," Jess told him.

"Yeah here," Jed said, reaching into his pocket and throwing Ryan his keys.

"Why did you take it?"

"I saw it lying around so I just took it. And when I needed something this morning, I was able to borrow a shirt."

Ryan glared at Jed but then let it slide as he continued to pack.

"You stoked to see Seth and Summer and Kaitlin?" Jess asked him.

"Yeah, I miss them. It'll be good."

"Yeah..."

"And how about you guys?" Ryan asked, folding another shirt and packing it away.

"We're heading home Christmas Eve and staying there till New Year's," Jed explained.

"And you," Ryan said turning to Jess, "Are you finally going to talk to your parents?"

"I think so... I think it's time... We'll see," she shrugged.

"She says that every time," Jed whispered, loud enough for Jess to hear anyways.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "I'm going my pace."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Maybe spring break, you guys can come to Newport? I talked to Kaitlin the other day-"

"Kaitlin?" Jed asked.

Ryan paused and gave Jed a certain look, "Yeah... Kaitlin..."

"What? Just checking to see if I heard right."

"Anyways, she said..." Ryan saw Jed leaning in closer in anticipation, "that it'd be cool if you guys... came... along," he finished slowly.

"Down! I'm there," Jed said.

Jess laughed, "Wow Jed. Anyways, Ryan I'd love to go."

"Yeah... anyways, I'm driving up to Newport tomorrow morning so I really got to pack. So I don't think I can hang out with all of you guys tonight."

"No it's okay, Pete is out on a date with some random, Mitch has one more exam he needs to study for so that just leaves Jed and me. I'll help you," Jess said, grabbing some of the shirts on the bed and folding them.

"And I'll just stay over here, playing the guitar," Jed said, fooling around on the strings.

"Okay... Thanks..." Ryan said, smiling towards them.

* * *

The next morning, Ryan put his bag in the trunk of his car and got in the driver's seat. He started his car and made his way towards Newport.

There was a little bit of traffic on the way, so it was not until 8 hours later, that Ryan arrived in Newport. He pulled up into the familiar driveway and parked his car. He got his things and rang the doorbell.

Kirsten swung it open and greeted him with a huge hug, "RYAN! It's so good to see you!" she said excitedly.

She squeezed even harder making it hard for Ryan to breathe, "Good.. to ... see.. you.. too.. Kirsten" he tried to get out.

"Honey, you're killing the boy!" Sandy said coming up behind her. She let go to let Sandy greet Ryan, "Hey kid, how was the drive?"

"Too long, I left 10 in the morning."

"Geez, 8 hours? Did you stop by for food?" Sandy asked him.

"No."

"Well, you're in luck, Thai is on its way and we ordered extras!" Kirsten said. Sandy grabbed the bag from Ryan's hand and they led the way to the pool house.

Sandy flipped the switch open and put his bag on the nearby chair.

"I put in fresh new sheets and everything else – well, you know where everything is..." Kirsten said.

"Thanks Kirsten," Ryan said. He stepped in the pool house and looked around. Nothing's changed.

"We'll call you when dinner's here," Sandy said.

The two were leaving the pool house when Ryan stopped them, "When does Seth and Summer arrive?"

"They'll be here late tonight. I was going to pick them up, give you some extra sleep, but if you wanted–"

"Yeah, I can pick them up,"

"Sounds good," Sandy smiled. And with that, he and Kirsten left him alone.

After an hour or so of just laying on the pool house bed, Kirsten called out from the house telling Ryan dinner was ready.

He made his way tiredly to the kitchen table, "Thanks," Ryan said, taking his seat and eating right away, seeing how it was a long journey from Berkeley and he didn't eat since breakfast.

"So how were your exams? And your new friends?" Sandy asked Ryan.

"Exams went well. Jed, Jess, Pete and Mitch are also doing well," Ryan said with a mouthful.

"Are we ever going to meet them?" Kirsten asked.

"Maybe during spring break, I can get them to come along," Ryan said. After a few mouthfuls, Ryan was practically finished his dinner. Once he cleared his plate, he looked at Sandy and Kirsten who were still working on their food. "Sandy, Kirsten, I just wanted to apologize again about not being here for Thanksgiving."

"No don't worry about it, kid," Sandy said.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't burn the turkey this time, but you didn't really miss out too much. We're just happy you're here now," Kirsten smiled at him.

"So when should I leave to pick up Seth and Summer?"

"Maybe in an hour or so?" Sandy said, checking his watch.

"Okay, well I'm going to go brush up then," Ryan said, grabbing his plate, putting it away and heading towards the pool house.

After taking a shower, Ryan emerged from the pool house and grabbed his keys on the counter, "Sandy, Kirsten! I'm going to go pick Seth and Summer up now!" he called out.

Sandy came out from his office, "Are you sure you don't want me to pick them up instead?"

"Nah it's okay," he said.

"Okay, drive safe!" Sandy called after him as Ryan made his way out the door.

* * *

Before Ryan drove to the airport, he stopped by Summer's house where Kaitlin and Julie were still staying. He went to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a moment of waiting, he was greeted by Julie, "Ryan."

"Julie, hi."

"When did you get back?"

"This afternoon."

"You're here for Kaitlin?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if she wanted to come with me to pick Seth and Summer up from the airport."

"Well she should be down in a couple minutes or so. She's just taking a shower. Come in," Julie said, inviting him in. Ryan stepped inside and looked around the Robert's house. Nothing really changed. "So Ryan, before I forget, I just wanted to say thank you." Julie said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For Kaitlin. I was worried sick when she was gone. I know I should be used to stuff like this, thinking back to Marissa's high school years and Kaitlin's behaviour in general... but I was still so... worried. So when she came back and told me everything... Thank you."

Ryan didn't know what to say so he just shrugged.

"For some reason, my daughters always look for you. You're always someone they can depend on, trust and go to when they need help. I owe you a lot for that."

"No, you don't owe me anything. I'd do anything for them... I've always got Kaitlin's back and she knows that... and as for Marissa–"

"I know," Julie interrupted him. Ryan looked at Julie and saw a look she was giving him that she never did before. And with that, they heard a sound coming from upstairs.

"Kaitlin," Julie called.

"What mom?" Kaitlin asked.

"Someone's here for you."

"What? Who– Ryan?" Kaitlin said as she saw him standing downstairs. "What are you doing here?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I just arrived this afternoon. Seth and Summer are on their way and I was wondering if you want to come with me to pick them up?"

"Yeah, sure, give me one sec."

* * *

Kaitlin and Ryan drove to the airport and made their way to the _arrivals_. They checked the the screen for all the arrival information. Once they saw Seth and Summer's flight, they made their way to their terminal. After a while of waiting for the couple, making small talk and catching up, they started to see a crowd emerging from the gates.

"This is their flight, they should be here any minute," Kaitlin said, standing up on the seat they were sitting on to get a better view.

"Do you see them?" Ryan asked her.

"Wait... I... Yeah! They're right there! Summer!" Kaitlin shouted.

"Kaitlin, don't shout!" Ryan told her, completely embarrassed.

"KAITLIN!" Ryan could hear Summer's voice shout back.

Through the crowd, Ryan could see Seth and Summer making their way towards them.

"Summer!" Kaitlin said, smiling and giving Summer a huge hug.

"Ryan, hey man!" Seth said, approaching Ryan and giving him a hug as well.

"Well, how are you guys?" Kaitlin said, after they all exchanged hugs.

"Good. The flight was actually okay," Summer said.

"That's because you were able to sleep, Mrs. I-don't-snore-at-all." Seth whined.

"Shut up Cohen!" Summer said, smacking him on the arm.

"Here," Ryan laughed, offering to take Summer's bags. Kaitlin and Summer walked ahead and caught up, leaving Seth and Ryan with the luggage.

"How you been man? How's Jess and Jed?"

"They're good. They say hi," Ryan told him.

"Will I ever meet these two awesome people?" Seth asked him.

"Yeah, Spring Break maybe. It'll be good," Ryan smiled.

* * *

The four got into Ryan's car and started to make their way to the diner. Seth and Summer kept complaining about the plane food so Ryan decided that the diner was the best solution. Seth and Summer were able to order dinner while Ryan and Kaitlin only milkshakes.

"So Seth, Summer, how's Kelly and Sam?" Ryan asked.

"Who're they?" Kaitlin curiously asked.

"Just friends we met out East," Summer said. "But anyways, they broke up!"

"What? I thought they're going to get married," Ryan said.

"I know, we all did. That's how they were. But all of a sudden, they just called it quits. I don't know why yet... But it's sucks now because I'm friends with Kelly and Seth with Sam, so it's hard..."

"It sucks," Seth added.

"But you? How's Berkeley and Jess and... what's that guy's name..."

"Jed," Kaitlin finished for Summer.

"Yeah... wait how do _you_ know about Jed?" Summer asked Kaitlin.

"We met when I went to Berkeley to visit Ryan."

"Whoa, you never mentioned this during our phone call last week?" Summer said.

"Yeah... I didn't mention a lot of things..." Kaitlin murmured, thinking back to _why_ she went to Berkeley in the first place.

"Mini-Coop, what's going on?" Seth asked Kaitlin.

Kaitlin looked at Ryan for help, "Umm..." Ryan said, "Look guys, maybe we should just change the subject for now?"

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, confused.

Kaitlin sighed, "Back around Thanksgiving, I found out I was pregnant because of me and Bryce being stupid. I got an abortion, didn't want to face my mom or Bryce so I broke up with him and went to Berkeley."

"What the hell?!" Summer asked out loud, causing some of the people in the diner to look their way.

"Summer, keep your voice down," Kaitlin said.

"Sorry... it's just... Kaitlin... I wish you told me. You know I would have been there for you," Summer said.

"I know... I wasn't thinking at all. I wasn't even going to tell Ryan, I just wanted to escape Newport so I visited him. But he eventually found out and that's why he knows..."

"So what happened?" Seth asked.

"Well after talking it out and stuff, Ryan convinced me to come back here. I told Bryce and he didn't take it well at first, but we're okay now. Like, we didn't get back together, but at least he doesn't hate me... And my mom, she was angry and worried at first because I didn't tell her about my little vacation to Berkeley, but in the end, Kirsten helped her to be more understanding and we were able work through it."

"Whoa... I was not expecting that..." Seth said.

"Yeah..." Kaitlin agreed, "Me neither."

"Okay... well... let's switch topics... Umm... You met Jess and Jed right?" Summer asked.

"Yeah."

"What are they like? You know Ryan, with his 10 word limit."

"They're really cool. I think you'd get along with Jess really well; she's just that type of person that everyone loves."

"Ry, any future there between you two?" Seth teased.

Before Ryan was about to speak, Kaitlin beat him to it, "Actually Seth, Jess and Ryan aren't close in that way. Trust me."

"Okay..." he said, not understanding.

"And Jed?"

"Jed's–" Kaitlin started, but immediately caught Ryan's stare.

Summer caught on with the two, "Did I miss something?"

Kaitlin just rolled her eyes, "Ryan's just being Ryan. What I was going to say was, Jed's really great and you'll love him too."

"Oooh, is he like... ' _really great_?'" Summer asked, raising her eyebrows.

Kaitlin blushed as she answered, despite Ryan being there, " _Oh yeah_."

"Damn Mini-Coop!" Summer said giving her a high five while Ryan just shook his head.

"OH I get it," Seth said, finally cluing into everything. "You like Jed, Jed likes you, Ryan's being overprotective..."

"What? No I'm not," Ryan defended himself.

Seth laughed, "Man, this already feels like old times, hey?"

"Yeah... except Coop's not here," Summer pouted.

"Oh don't you worry about _that_ ," Kaitlin murmured, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"What?" Ryan asked, hearing her.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You just said 'don't worry about _that_ ,'" Summer told her.

Kaitlin silently cursed in her head as they weren't supposed to hear that. She remained quiet and avoided eye contact but felt all 3 pairs of eyes looking in her direction. She looked up and saw Seth, Summer and Ryan waiting in anticipation.

"Ugh! You guys weren't supposed to know... _I_ wasn't supposed to know..."

"And what is _it_ that we weren't supposed to know?" Seth asked.

"The other day, I overheard my mom talking to my dad on the phone. They're docking in Africa soon and well... My dad was able to give my sister and her boyfriend time off and they'll be coming here for a few days or so... I think my dad said they're arrive in a couple days?"

"WHAT!" Summer yelled, "COOP'S COMING?"

"Yeah, but we weren't supposed to know, it was supposed to be a surprise!" Kaitlin said quickly.

Summer was busy celebrating over the good news while Kaitlin and Seth turned their attention to Ryan who was sitting quietly in his corner of the booth.

"Ryan, where'd you go there?" Seth asked, seeing him completely staring into the blue.

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of it.

"Don't get all weird and nervous, it's just my sister," Kaitlin nervously said.

"Uh, Kaitlin, it's Ryan and Marissa... of course they'll get all weird," Seth reminded her.

Once Summer was done celebrating to herself, she turned to Ryan, "Ry, aren't you excited?" Ryan looked at her with a blank face, yet Summer could tell exactly what was going through his head, "Oh."

"Her boyfriend's coming?" Seth clarified.

Kaitlin nodded slowly.

"Well, now it _definitely_ feels like old times," Seth smiled.

"Yeah... Happy Christmukkah..." Summer said.

* * *

For the whole night, Ryan could barely get any sleep. He spent majority of his time doing what he does best – brooding. He couldn't wrap is head around the whole idea of Marissa and _Dan_ coming for Christmas. And why he all of a sudden, felt angry and nervous.

The next morning he heard someone approaching the pool house. "Knock, knock," Seth said as he was entering, to see Ryan lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Ahh, I see you have gone back to your brooding routine."

"What do you want, Seth?" Ryan asked annoyed.

"Well," Seth started, taking a seat, "Due to the distance between California and Rhode Island, our Seth-Ryan time has become very limited. So, I want to take full advantage of the time we have now..."

Ryan looked up to see Seth was serious, "You serious?"

"C'mon Ryan, talk."

"You of all people should know I hate talking."

"I know, but you of all people should know I won't give up until you do... so talk."

"I'm hungry."

"No, you're not leaving for breakfast until you talk."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What's going through your mind? Obviously Marissa, everyone knows that... but explain. I'm here. Give me the full thought processing."

Ryan stared at Seth for a long time and after a moment, he knew he wasn't going anywhere unless they talk, "Fine," Ryan got up and sat at the edge of the bed, "Everything was going great... College, I met new friends, I'm back here with the everyone... I don't know... ever since I found out she's coming to visit, I feel so... angry... nervous?"

"Why? I thought you guys kept in touch?"

"We did. We are. And it was going so well... I just... I don't know. This is the last thing I needed."

"Just talk to her, work things out...?"

"She's coming to visit with her _boyfriend_ ," Ryan reminded him.

"So you're jealous, is that it?" Seth raised his eyebrows, "You're better than that. You're too old to be punching douche-y boyfriends. Plus, he could actually be a good guy and _not_ a douche."

"No, I'm not jealous. And I never said he was a douche... I don't know."

"Look, don't over think this. You both are only here for the holidays. Just _be_ friends, let's all have a good time; and eventually, we'll all have to return to our regular lives."

"Yeah... we'll just... _be friends,_ " Ryan stated hesitantly.

Seth got up, "This will be a true test to see if you guys can _really_ be friends before dating again. Before it was easy, long distance and you never saw each other... but now, we can see," Seth told him, "Dad's at the office and I'm going with Mom and Summer for brunch then to buy a tree, you wanna come along?"

"No, there's something I gotta do..." Ryan said.

"Okay, but you better not be here brooding when I get back."

* * *

When Seth left, Ryan was still on the bed. Once he started to get frustrated with his thoughts, he got up and went for a drive. Eventually, he found himself at the lifeguard station. When hell was breaking loose, this was always his go-to place. And _hers_ as well.

He made his way up the ramp and sat down. He stared out into the ocean, as the sound of waves calmed him down. But in the silence, his thoughts started to creep back in. Thinking over and over of how he was to meet with Marissa again started to make him go a little crazy. What she looks like, how she changed or stay the same. What her _boyfriend_ is like. Ryan immediately took out his phone and called someone he knew would know what to do in this situation.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Jess?"

"Ryan? Hey! Sorry I don't have your number so it was _unknown_."

"No it's okay..." He laughed nervously.

"Is everything okay in Newport?"

"Yeah..."

"How's Kaitlin?"

"She's doing great. Better actually."

"Did you see Seth and Summer yet?"

"Yeah, they arrived the same night I drove here. They're still the same bickering, annoying couple as I let them."

"Well I'm glad," Jess said.

"Jess... I... uh..."

"Ryan what is it?"

"Kaitlin told us the last night that Marissa's coming to spend Christmas here in Newport."

"What? That's so exciting!" Jess said. Ryan didn't reply and so Jess was able to hint what he was thinking, "Well... it isn't?"

"I don't know. I thought I would be happy too... but... I mean, she's coming with her boyfriend."

"I didn't see you to be the jealous type?"

"I'm not jealous!" he said.

" _Right_."

"I'm not!" he told her again.

"Then what is it? Why aren't you excited to see Marissa, your _friend_?"

"I... don't know. I keep going over how we would meet again and I just can't picture myself giving her or her boyfriend a welcoming hug."

"Is her boyfriend a douche that she shouldn't be with?"

"No, I hear he's great... And again, I'm _not_ jealous."

"When's she coming?"

"Tomorrow... and Kirsten's been planning this Christmas Eve party which I'm sure she'll be invited..."

"Man, you really gotta get your crap together... I mean, you got 24 hours..."

"Thanks, Sherlock," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't you dare take your frustration out on me," Jess said to him.

"No I'm kidding, I know... I'm just..."

"Confused," she finished for him.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, well... I think you should distract yourself, do something, stop sulking. And when you see her, just be normal, be _friends_. If anything, you're just over thinking things..."

"That's exactly what Seth said."

"Well you should listen to him, he's practically your brother. He's known you the longest too."

"I know but I just wanted to talk to you too..."

"Aww, am I really that smart and influential? Glad to see my opinion matters to you!" Jess cooed.

"Glad to see your ego boosted," Ryan retorted back.

"But seriously, just do what Seth and I said. If it goes downhill, call me again. But not until _after_ you see each other again. Okay?"

"Fine..."

"Nice talking to you Ryan... in case I don't see hear from you, Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, you too. Bye!" he said, shutting off his phone.

After the talk he had with Seth and Jess, Ryan decided to approach this confidently and that he was just over thinking things. He's going to see Marissa tomorrow and it will all be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Ryan woke up to see random people in the backyard setting up decorations.

Kaitlin walked into the pool house, "Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!"

"Kaitlin? What're you doing here so early?"

"Ryan, it's 11 o'clock already. Everyone's here setting up and you're still in bed?"

"How big is this party anyways?"

"Huge! Kirsten's been planning this for a while now. It's not just a Christmas Eve Party, but a celebration of some retired man at Newport Group. You're really going to tell me that a semester at Berkeley made you forget about all these Newpsie parties? It's going to be _huge_."

"Ugh..." he groaned.

"Get up! You need to help with the heavy lifting... RYAN?" Kaitlin yelled at him.

"Fine! I'm up... ugh..." he groaned again.

"See you out there in 5!" Kaitlin said over her shoulder as she made her way out the door.

After freshening up, Ryan walked out of the pool house and saw all the different people, setting up the decorations and getting the tables ready.

While he tried to escape to the kitchen to have a quick bite, Karen stopped him in his tracks, "Ryan Atwood? Oh my goodness! You've been gone for college for what... 4 months? Yet you already look so mature and _handsome_!" Ryan tried his best to fake a smile, "You're just the right person I needed for setting up the tables. All these men are so weak, but _you,_ " Karen said, feeling Ryan's bicep, "You're perfect for the job!"

She grabbed Ryan by the arm and led him to the tables out front that needed to be moved to the back yard.

"You want me to move _all_ these tables?" he asked.

"You will, won't you?" Karen asked.

Ryan, who just wanted to punch the Newpsie and have his morning bagel, was too kind to say no. He just smiled and spoke through his teeth, "Of course I will..."

Four hours passed of moving tables, chairs, and any heavy furniture Karen could find; Ryan was finally able to grab a bagel and escape to Seth's room. He went in to find Seth looking through comic books while Summer and Kaitlin were painting their nails.

"You guys were in _here_ the whole time, not even helping?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, please, Seth doing heavy lifting?" Summer said, continuing to paint her nails.

"What do you think of this colour, Sum?" Kaitlin said, holding up a bottle.

"Nice!"

"Why are you guys getting ready so early, the party doesn't start until another 2 hours," Ryan said, taking a seat on Seth's chair.

"We're just painting nails, calm down," Kaitlin said to him, focused on her right hand.

Seth started to smell Ryan's sweat from where he was laying on his bed, "God Ryan, you reek!"

"Yeah Atwood, I think _you_ need to get a head start with getting ready for the party and _take a shower_!" Summer told him.

"Hey, two hours of Newpsies and heavy duty labour," Ryan defended himself.

"Whatever man, just please, take a shower," Seth said flipping through his comic books.

Ryan rolled his eyes. As he finished his bagel, he decided to go what Seth told him and to take a shower before the guests started to arrive. As he was leaving the room, Kaitlin called out, "Ryan!"

He turned around to face her direction.

"She's coming at around 7."

Ryan stood there registering what Kaitlin just said. That's in 4 hours. He's got 4 hours to pull himself together and do what Seth and Jess said to do, "Can't wait."

* * *

Guests started to arrive around 5:30, while Ryan was still in the pool house getting himself prepared.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Ryan turned to see Summer at his door. She had on a red dress, her hair put in a messy bun, and her makeup – not too much – complimenting her natural beauty, "Summer, you look... amazing."

"Thanks," she blushed, walking in to the pool house. She met Ryan at the mirror and saw he was struggling to put on his bow tie, "here let me help," she offered. She fixed the crooked bow tie so it was straight and perfect, "There."

Summer observed Ryan through the mirror. He definitely matured since they said goodbye before college. His hair was a bit different, shorter on the sides than on the top. He also had a short scruff growing. His red bowtie and slim fitted suit made him seem a lot more grown up.

She heard him breathe in deeply, "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"C'mon, Kaitlin and Seth are at the buffet table. We gotta stop them before they eat the whole table clean," Summer joked.

The two made their way to meet up with Kaitlin and Seth, which to Summer's prediction, was taking a piece of everything on the table.

"Hey guys, there you are," Seth said with a mouthful.

Kaitlin turned around to see Summer and Ryan making their way towards them, "Damn Ry, you clean _up_!"

"You too, Cooper," he smiled.

"Okay guys, I say we stick together. The last thing I want is for Newpsies to attack us alone. We fight together," Summer said.

"Sounds good," Seth agreed.

The night went on and more and more guests arrived. A few people tried to talk to the four, but majority of the time, it was just them talking amongst each other.

Seth and Ryan were busy talking about something, when Summer and Kaitlin said in unison, "Marissa!"

They made their way over to the front door to greet her. Ryan followed with his eyes to see her. She had on a long black strapless dress, with her hair down and curly. Her eyes lit up as she saw Kaitlin and Summer and they all shared a warm and welcoming group hug.

Ryan remained in place the whole time. Seth observed his face and pat him on the back, snapping him out of his thoughts, "C'mon, it's time to say hi."

"Yeah..."


	14. Chapter 14

**After what seems like forever, I AM BACK. Enjoy! And make sure you rate and review!**

* * *

Seth made his way over to the front door to meet up with Summer, Marissa and Kaitlin, with Ryan dragging behind.

Once Seth got there, Marissa immediately caught his eye and approached him for a hug, "Seth! It's good to see you!"

"You too Marissa, you're looking good!" he complimented her.

Ryan finally arrived once the two broke apart. Marissa saw him, and scanned him up and down with Ryan's eyes doing the same. Seth, Summer, and Kaitlin were watching intently.

"Hey," Ryan finally said, breaking the awkward tension.

A huge smile broke out on Marissa's face, "Hey," she replied, moving forward and giving him a huge hug. At first, he was surprised since he wasn't expecting it, but eventually he took in her fresh vanilla scent and squeezed his arms around her tighter, bringing her closer.

When they let go, Marissa still had a huge smile on her face, "So how are you?" she asked him. But as she soon realized that they weren't the only two in the room, she stepped back and cleared her throat, "I mean, how are _all_ of you?"

"Good!" Summer spoke excitedly, "Coop, we all missed you so much!"

"Yeah, sis, not going to lie..." Kaitlin admitted.

"Yeah, travelling and all... it's great, but just not the same without all your guys," Marissa said.

Ryan remained silent as the rest of them interacted with one another. As he was about to say something, a guy came through the front doors and wrapped an arm around Marissa, "Hey, there you are," he told her.

Marissa looked into the guy's eyes and smiled back, "Dan, I want you to meet some people," she told him. Dan looked around and saw 4 pairs of eyes directed right at him. "This is my best friend, Summer..."

"Hi!" Summer smiled, reaching out to give him a quick hug.

"This is her boyfriend, Seth..."

"Hey, nice to meet you, man," Seth said next, holding out a hand which Dan shook gladly.

"Nice to meet you too, Seth."

"This is my little sister, Kaitlin," Marissa said.

Kaitlin at first, wasn't looking too happy, until Ryan nudged her from behind which caused her to put on a smile, "Hi Dan. Yeah, I'm Marissa's little sister, Kaitlin... what she said."

"Hi," Dan laughed, "You're one lucky girl, you're older sister is quite something," he said smiling.

Ryan, of course, just _had_ to be the last one to be introduced. As Dan looked at him not knowing what to do, Marissa intervened, "And... Umm... This is... my friend Ryan."

To everyone's surprise, even Ryan, he smiled and reached out his hand for Dan to shake, "Hey man, I heard lots about you."

"Hope they're all _good_ things," Dan laughed, "So anyways, I'm starved. Plane food never satisfies me."

"Same here, man. C'mon let's get you a plate," Seth offered him.

* * *

The party went on and everyone seemed to be getting along okay. Everyone except Kaitlin. She kept giving Dan attitude, being the bratty little sister she is. Whenever Dan would make a joke, the group would try to be polite and laugh, while Kaitlin would show almost no interest in anything he says. Dan could start sensing some tension, so would try his best to ask Kaitlin questions but she would just brush him off.

"So Kaitlin, where do you go to school?" he asked politely.

"Harbour, but why does that matter? It's practically irrelevant to anything we're discussing," she replied, not even looking at him. Marissa cleared her throat but Kaitlin didn't pay attention to her as well.

Ryan started to feel uncomfortable so he tried to intervene, "Hey Kaitlin, let's go inside and get everyone some drinks."

"What–" Kaitlin started to say, but saw a serious look in his eye that made her listen, "Kay fine."

Once they were inside and out of earshot, Ryan confronted her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't like him," she bluntly said.

"You don't even know him."

"I just get this vibe..."

"What does that mean?"

"Why are you even questioning _me_? You should be hating on him too, instead of me."

"Why should I hate Dan?"

"DUH, because he's with _Marissa_?!" she said, as if it were obvious.

"Look, Kaitlin, how many times do I have to say this, _me and Marissa aren't together. Not anymore._ "

She scoffed, "C'mon Ryan, we all know that you're still in love her. And right now she's just too in lust with this _Dan_ , that she can't see that she's in love with you too."

Ryan cleared his throat. Kaitlin was waiting for him to say anything but he stayed quiet.

"Ryan?"

"My relationship with Marissa isn't up to you. Her relationship with Dan isn't up to you. You can't just try to control everything. _This_ is how it's going to be. For now or who knows – maybe forever."

"You're giving up?"

"I'm moving on. You should too," Ryan told her. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Promise me you're going to be nicer to Dan..." after a moment of silence, Ryan pushed on, "Kaitlin..."

"Fine, whatever."

Marissa came in to find the two, "Kaitlin, Ryan, is everything okay?"

"Perfect!" Kaitlin smiled as she went by her sister to go back to the table.

"Ryan," Marissa said, walking closer so they're right in front of each other, " _Is_ everything okay?"

"Yeah, your sister's just stressed out with high school drama and stuff..." he lied.

"Okay..." Marissa looked up and met Ryan's gaze. He started to get lost until she spoke to snap him out of it, "Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't been in touch as much as before."

"It's okay," he shrugged, "Travelling, always on the go... I can see how you may be busy here and there..."

"Yeah..."

"Plus, I mean you got..." Ryan started out. He looked at the direction of their friends seated at a table outside. He looked at Dan who was trying his best listening to Seth ramble on.

"Ryan," Marissa said softly. Ryan looked back to her, "Are we friends?"

He breathed in deeply and exhaled, thinking deeply on her question and trying to figure out a proper response. He finally smiled, "We're getting there," he said lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's do something fun," Marissa said out of nowhere, "For old time's sake."

Ryan was confused, not understanding what she was really suggesting. She surprised him by grabbing him on the arm and bringing him outside, "Hey guys, let's do something fun..."

Summer, Kaitlin and Dan were waiting for her to go on, until Seth clued in to what she was suggesting, "Bait Shop?"

* * *

The group was able to escape the Newpsie party before it got even more boring. As they arrived in the Bait shop, they had holiday decorations up and a live band performing as usual.

"We'll get drinks!" Seth said, pulling Ryan with him to the bar.

"So man, what do you think of Dan?"

"He's cool, I guess."

"Jealousy creeping in yet? Anger? Suspicions?"

"I'm trying to avoid getting in between Marissa's relationships. Plus, with everything she's been through in high school, I think she's mature enough to see who's the right guy to date and who's a psycho."

"Okay, just checking in."

"Why, what do you think of him?"

"He's cool. I mean, I don't know. I feel like I'll always be biased and team Ryan-Marissa forever..."

Ryan laughed at Seth, _man did he miss his brother_. As the drinks were ready, they grabbed them from the bar and made their way back to their friends who were enjoying the band of the night.

"Here you go, Summer my love," Seth said handing her a drink and then kissing her on the cheek.

"The music is really good," Dan said. Then he turned to Marissa and wrapped an arm around her. And to Ryan's shock, he found himself not angry.

The group stood there just enjoying the music until Kaitlin spoke up, "I gotta pee. Marissa? Summer?"

The girls all agreed and made their way to the washrooms leaving the guys all by themselves.

"There are some seats empty by the bar, wanna sit?" Ryan offered.

"Yeah, let's go," Seth said leading the way.

Once they all were seated, Dan was the first to speak, "So how's college going for you guys?"

"Surprisingly, no bullies, no shoes peed in, no fighting... plus my girlfriend and I are doing well... so I guess things are really good!" Seth rambled, "Nothing like Newport."

"So you don't miss home?" Dan asked Seth.

"Oh of course I do. Like I said, _nothing like Newport_."

Dan just nodded his head as if he understood. "And yourself?" he asked Ryan.

"I guess going good too. I still have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"So you've always wanted to go to college? That was the dream?"

"Yeah, I guess. My biological family... is quite the mess. I'm lucky to be where I'm at now," Ryan told him.

"Oh... I didn't know. I mean, Marissa talks about you guys but never in detail."

"I forgive her," Seth said sipping on his drink, "But long story short, Ryan got in trouble, my dad was his attorney then; and shortly after a house caught on fire and some fist fights with the captain of the water polo team, he got adopted into our family."

Ryan laughed as Seth summarized his story. Dan just sat there with his beer, confused and speechless.

"Don't worry Dan, you'll catch up eventually," Ryan consoled, "But anyways, how's working on the ship?"

"It's good. Captain James is really nice–"

"Whoa, ' _Captain James'_? Marissa's dad? That's hilarious!" Seth laughed.

"Seth, let him finish..." Ryan nudged him.

"Anyways... Yeah it's good. You'd think, being a foster child, you get to move everywhere... but really, I've never travelled outside America."

"Foster child you said?" Seth clarified, "Wow, Marissa has a thing for–" Ryan kicked Seth under the table before he was able to finish his sentence. "Nevermind."

"And you're liking it?" Ryan pressed on, ignoring Seth.

"Yeah! It's cool to see all these places and get to know the different cultures."

"That sounds cool man," Ryan said.

"You guys ever want to travel the world?"

"It'd be cool yeah," Seth spoke, "Especially to sail."

"You like sailing?" Dan asked.

"Are you kidding me? I spent most of my days sailing and drawing before Ryan showed up."

"That's cool man, you're going to have to show me sometime!" Dan smiled.

Seth and Ryan both looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. Dan must be the first guy to date Marissa that's normal.

Meanwhile, all the girls were in the bathroom.

"So, what do you guys think of Dan?" Marissa asked them while she was putting on lip gloss.

"He seems alright," Summer said not really knowing what to say.

"Kaitlin?"

"Same with Summer," she lied.

Once Marissa was finished, she looked at the two through the mirror, "Why are you guys lying to me?"

After a moment of silence, Kaitlin spoke up, "Look Marissa, I'm never going to be a fan of anyone for you other than Ryan."

"What? Ryan?"

"Yes! Ryan."

"Summer, do you feel this way too?" Marissa asked her best friend.

"No–" Summer started to say, but Kaitlin shot her a glare, "Yes?" Summer then turned to her best friend who was looking confused and slightly hurt, "Look, Coop. Dan is great. I have nothing against him. I think both Kaitlin and I just need a little time to get to know him. We just met the guy."

"So this has nothing to do with Ryan?" Marissa clarified.

"No" Summer said, the same time Kaitlin said, "Yes"

"Coop," Summer started, "I'm going to the handicapped to pee and redo my make up. You two work this out then grab me after." Summer went on and left the sisters behind.

Once Summer was out of sight, Marissa turned to Kaitlin who was avoiding eye contact, "Kaitlin?"

"Look I told you my reason."

"Yeah but Ryan and I are no longer together. That was back in high school for Pete's sake!" Marissa argued.

"That was what – only 6, 7 months ago?"

"I've been gone since then!"

"Yeah, but ever since you left you two haven't stopped writing to each other," Kaitlin fought back.

"We're never getting back together, I'm back with Dan!"

" _Never_?"

"I –" Marissa started to say, but then grew silent. She was lost of words. After a moment of complete silence, she spoke up again, "Kaitlin. I'm with Dan now. That's just how things are going to be from now on. And despite our differences you _are_ my sister. I'd really appreciate it if you at least made an effort."

Kaitlin sighed, "Fine. I'll try."

"Since when were you all for Ryan?" Marissa questioned her little sister.

"We got close since you left and he's a good guy..."

"He is." Marissa agreed.

"Ugh, alright. I'll make an effort. But the minute I see a red flag –"

"Alright Kaitlin!" Marissa said, grabbing her and leading her out of the washroom. They met Summer who was just exiting the washroom.

"Oh! Perfect timing," Summer smiled. The girls made their way over to the guys who were seated at the bar.

"Hey!" Marissa said coming up behind Dan, "What were you guys up to?"

"Oh, nothing," Seth smiled deviously. Summer glared at her boyfriend, but then let it go.

"C'mon Seth, I love this song!" Summer said, grabbing Seth and pulling him to the open floor.

"Dan, let's go!" Marissa said excitedly.

Dan looked at Ryan who was giving him the look _You better go!_ He laughed in Ryan's direction as he finished his drink quickly and followed Marissa to the open floor.

Kaitlin took a seat next to Ryan who wasn't much of a dancer, "So... You like him?"

"He's really cool, yeah."

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah," he said looking over his shoulder to see the two couples enjoying the music.

"Anywhere inside of you screaming in jealousy?" Kaitlin poked at him.

"No," he grinned knowingly at her.

"How's Jess?" Kaitlin switched the subject.

"She's doing great. Actually, she got you something for Christmas. I have it in the poolhouse."

"Aww! Well, actually, I got her something too! Bring it with you when you go back."

"Sounds good," Ryan smiled, taking another sip of his Coke.

"And Jed?" Kaitlin asked. Ryan turned to Kaitlin slowly and gave her a look. "What?"

"Nothing," he laughed, "Jed's great. He's dating this really hot chick... what's her name..."

"What?" Kaitlin asked furiously.

"I'm kidding!" Ryan joked.

"Ugh! Ryan I'm going to –" Kaitlin couldn't help but laugh to herself while she was hitting Ryan in the shoulder.

While this was happening, Marissa turned back to check on the two to be surprised by how comfortable they were with each other. Ryan was laughing as Kaitlin was hitting his shoulder and grabbing his hair. In return, Ryan pulled Kaitlin down and messed up her hair. She didn't what to think other than _how close could they have gotten while I was gone?_

"Ryan my hair!" Kaitlin said, coming out of his strong grip.

"C'mon, can't a _big bro_ mess with his _little sister_?" he mocked Kaitlin, seeing as that's how she always referred to them.

"Ha ha," Kaitlin shot back.

"Why do you care what Jed does?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know..." Kaitlin shrugged. Feeling Ryan's eyes on her she looked at him, "You know Ryan!"

"No I don't," he started.

"Shut up," she said giving up.

"How about Bryce?" He asked her.

"My ex? No. We couldn't possibly get back together given our history," she explained.

"Yeah... well who knows?"

"I do. Bryce was so first semester..." Kaitlin said, taking his Coke and drinking some.

Ryan looked at Kaitlin, "And who's second semester?"

"Who knows?" Kaitlin smiled. "Now why don't we shut up and listen to the music?"

After a while, the band announced their last couple songs. Just at that moment, Summer turned to Seth and yawned. "Whoa, Summer, you tired already?"

"I guess..." she said surprised herself. She checked Seth's watch to read midnight, "Holy, it's almost 1am! I think I'm going to call it a night." Summer turned to Dan who had his arms wrapped around Marissa, "Hey guys, me and Seth are going to go. Need a ride to the hotel?"

"Yeah sure. We should probably go now anyways," Marissa said.

"Okay, let's go grab Ryan and Kaitlin," Seth said walking over to the bar, "Hey guys, ready to go?"

"Actually, no, I'm down for some burgers and fries." Kaitlin said.

"Kaitlin, it's almost 1am. Mom–" Marissa said.

"It's fine, I can drive her home right after," Ryan offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take that long. Your sister can eat five burgers in two minutes."

"Ha ha!" Kaitlin mocked, "I'll see you in the morning guys!" she said, leading the way out of the Bait Shop.

* * *

The two arrived at the Diner as Kaitlin's stomach started to grumble, "Perfect timing!" she said.

They went to sit down at a booth as a waiter came by to take their orders, "Two cheeseburgers and fries please," Ryan said.

The waiter nodded and took their menus from them. Just at that moment, Ryan's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryan answered. Kaitlin leaned in curious.

"Ryan! Oh thank God you picked up." Jess cried in the phone.

"Jess? You alright? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"My parents. They know everything. I was about to tell them but they went on my phone and – they read through all my messages. They know! They found out... I wanted – just not like this," Jess continued to speak crying.

"Whoa, just calm down okay? Where are you?"

"My father was so upset so I ran. I'm back here in Berkeley. I'm sorry for calling so late I just – I'm sorry..."

"Jess it's okay. Where's Jed?"

"He's off at some party. I don't know... I just left and you were the first one I called."

" I'll be on the first bus back after Christmas okay?"

"No, Ryan I didn't mean to – "

"No arguing. I'll be there in two days okay? Just hang tight."

"Thank you," Jess spoke quietly.

"I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon okay?"

Ryan hung up the phone and chugged his water anxiously.

"Ryan? Hello! What happened with Jess?" Kaitlin asked worried.

"She's upset. Her parents know about her but found out the wrong way and it just didn't end well. She ran and is back in Berkely."

"I'm going with you."

"What? No. You need to spend time with your family. Your sister–"

"Is off with _Dan_ , remember? Plus, when I needed someone, she was there for me." Ryan gave her a look, "You were there for me too, but Jess was there for me... when I needed someone like a sister."

"Kaitlin–"

"Ryan."

"Fine. But this is a conversation between you and your mom. If she says yes, then you can come. If no, then you can't."

"Fine." Kaitlin agreed.

* * *

The next morning Ryan woke up early to cook breakfast. He knew leaving right away would break the Cohens' heart, but he already told Jess he would be there. In that moment he wasn't really thinking other than being there for Jess. And it's too late to say otherwise.

Sandy and Kirsten both came into the kitchen in their robes, "Oooh, I knew I smelled bacon!" Sandy said taking a seat at the table.

"Ryan, what's the special occasion?" Kirsten smiled, grabbing herself and Sandy a cup of coffee, and then joining her husband at the table.

Seth came in shortly after ecstatically, "Bacon! YES."

"Let me just finish up on the eggs," Ryan said. He grabbed a plate and dumped all of what he was cooking in the pan onto the plate. He made his way over to the table and joined his family, "There we go, dig in!" he smiled half heartedly.

After the plates were devoured, Seth patted his stomach, "That my friend, was delicious."

"What did we do to deserve this?" Kirsten smiled at Ryan. "I'm so happy my family is back for the holidays."

"Me too," Sandy smiled looking at his family.

This hit Ryan even more and he couldn't stop but feel even more guilty. His face dropped and Kirsten saw and knew something was up, "Ryan? What's wrong?"

"I uh–"

"Everything okay?" Sandy asked.

"I need to go," Ryan said.

"Go where?" Seth asked dumbfounded.

"Back to Berkeley."

"So soon?" Kirsten asked heartbroken.

"Jess called late last night. She's not doing so well. She ran back to Berkeley upset and she's all alone there for the holidays."

"Honey, is Jess okay?" Kirsten asked worried.

"I don't know. But I don't want her to be alone. Especially in a time like this." Ryan explained.

"But the holidays... Christmas... New Years..." Seth went on.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But she's going through some stuff. And she shouldn't have to alone."

After a while of just sitting in silence, Kirsten finally spoke up, "Bring her here!"

"What?" Ryan asked shocked.

"We have the spare room. Plus, Sandy and I would love to meet your college friends."

"Yeah, that way you stay here, and she won't be alone!" Seth added.

"You sure that's okay?" Ryan asked.

"Hey, we understand you want to be there for her if she's going through a rough time. This way, everyone ends up having a nice holiday – together," Sandy said.

"We'll even buy her ticket here! She'll be on the first flight to Newport," Kirsten said, "I'll go call book it right now."

"Seth and I will clean up, thanks for breakfast," Sandy said to Ryan, "Go give Jess a call and tell her it's not a problem for us and that we can't wait to meet her."

"Thanks Sandy," Ryan said. He went over to the pool house to give Jess a call.

"Hello?"

"Jess, hey it's me."

"Ryan, look I didn't mean to call last night only to have you cancel your holidays with your family–"

"Jess..."

"No let me finish. I don't want to ruin your holidays. Marissa is there! I can't have you–"

"Jess!"

"No Ryan! I won't let you come here."

"That's fine. You come here."

"What?"

"I told the Cohen's today and they want you here. They don't like anyone spending their holidays alone."

"Ryan, I can't let you–"

"You're not."

"I can't let the Sandy or Kirsten or–"

"You're not. We insist. Sandy even told me to tell you it's not a problem and that they're excited to meet you."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon. Kirsten is already having your flight booked. You'll be on the first plane here!"

"Ryan, this is too much."

"Well, get used to it. See the Cohen's are powerful people. They won't take no for an answer. But thank God they're also the kindest people ever. They'll do anything for family."

Jess was speechless. She couldn't come up with any words.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Get packed and I'll send over your flight information," Ryan smiled through the phone.

"Thank you, Ryan. Seriously."

Ryan hung up the phone and made his way back into the kitchen to be met by Kirsten.

"Here's all the flight information," she smiled.

"Thanks Kirsten. Honestly, I couldn't be more–"

"Oh don't mention it," she said.

Ryan made his way back to the pool house but stopping at the door to turn back to Kirsten, "For the record, it's not like I chose Jess over you guys. I love you guys. It's just–"

"It's okay Ryan. We know you don't mean anything against us. You're just always wanting what's best for others."

Ryan smiled towards Kirsten, which she returned gladly, before making his way back to the pool house to email Jess all her flight information.

Seth popped his head in shortly after, "Knock knock!"

"Hey Seth," Ryan said, busy on his laptop.

"So Jess huh?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"And Marissa?"

Ryan then stopped what he was doing and turned towards Seth, "What about her either?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited to see Coop's reaction," Seth smiled.

"She won't be jealous that's for sure. Jess is... not my type. And I'm not hers. We're friends, believe me."

"Oh I believe you... it's Marissa that I'm looking forward to see."

"Marissa won't be jealous."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"She's with Dan, Seth."

"Yeah, but the reason why things went smoothly yesterday is because we all knew about him before they both showed up."

"Yeah so?"

"How about Jess? Coming in out of no where?" Ryan began to see where Seth was getting at. "This'll be a Chrismukkah I won't forget, that's for sure!" Seth laughed.

"Seth. No drama."

"Oh hey, I can promise you that, but can everyone else?"

Ryan took a moment to breathe. He has nothing to worry about... right?


	15. Chapter 15

**And I'm back with another chapter! Before you start reading, I forgot to share with you who I thought would have played some of the new characters:**

 **Jed – Dave Franco; Jess – Nicole Anderson; Pete – Chord Overstreet; Mitch – Andrew Garfield; Dan - Alex Santiago**

 **And regarding the whole Ryan and Kaitlin relationship, to get a better idea, I was writing them to be like Haley and Lucas and the brother/sister relationship they shared in One Tree Hill.**

 **These are all just what I think. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and make sure you rate and review!**

* * *

Kaitlin woke up in Summer's guest bedroom to find Summer sleeping peacefully beside her. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to see Kaitlin staring right at her.

"Holy crap mini Coop!" Summer jumped.

"What?"

"You scared me! Lying there and just staring at me..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just woke up," Kaitlin said getting out of bed.

"I guess this is kind of your place too. Seeing I left for college and you're the one living in here..."

"Sum, both you and your dad may have been nice enough to let my mom and I stay in your house, but this will always be your room. It's just, I got home late and I didn't feel like staying in my room. Plus, you're only here for a week or so."

"Aww, Kaitlin," Summer said getting up and opening up her arms for a hug. Kaitlin went over to the bed and leaned in Summer's arms, "It's weird for me too. Not having your and especially not having Marissa around. But even if it's just a little while, I'm glad to be here."

"I'm glad you guys are here too," Kaitlin smiled at Summer, "Oh and Merry Christmas Eve!" Just then Kaitlin's phone rang and the caller ID read _Ryan_ , "Oh it's Ryan," she said grabbing her phone and answering it, "Hey, what's up?"

"Kaitlin, I have some news."

"Okay, spill..."

"I was breaking the news to the Cohen's today about going back to Berkeley and they won't allow it," Ryan said happily.

"Wait, what? What about Jess?" Kaitlin asked confused.

Meanwhile, Summer was eavesdropping and getting confused, "Jess?"

Kaitlin motioned her to keep silent as Ryan continued, "No, wait that's not the news. They couldn't let me go but at the same time, I mentioned she's going through stuff and she's upset and they didn't want her to be alone either."

"So...?"

"So Jess is coming here!" Ryan told her.

A smile broke out in Kaitlin's face as Summer was asking, "Kaitlin, what's happening!?"

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome! When will she arrive?"

"I'm picking her up from the airport at around noon–"

"Dude that's awesome! Summer and I will be over in an hour with bagels and help Kirsten get ready the place – you know, surprise her with a nice welcoming!"

"What?"

"Ry, if she's upset because of what I think happened... a warm welcoming might help a little."

"Fine, as long as you bring bagels," Ryan laughed.

"We'll be there shortly," Kaitlin said, hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Summer asked her earnestly.

"Jess is coming!"

"Jess as in, Berkeley Jess?"

"Yeah! Ryan's friend."

"Ohh! That's so exciting. I've always wanted to meet her."

"She's really cool, you'll _love_ her."

"Why is she coming?" Kaitlin's smile faded as she became hesitant to answer. "Kaitlin, what's wrong?"

"She's going through some stuff. And actually that's how it happened – she called last night. She was spending the holidays with family but something happened and she ran back to Berkeley. And you know Ryan and his chivalry... he offered to go back and spend it with her so she doesn't have to be alone."

"Aww, Kid Chino back at it again..."

"Yeah, but the Cohen's didn't want Ryan to leave but understand why – so Jess is coming here!"

"Well, I guess this is all for the best, I'm excited to meet her!"

"C'mon, I told Ryan we'll be over there with bagels and help Kirsten get some stuff ready for Jess," Kaitlin said getting up and getting changed.

"Fine," Summer said following her and getting changed as well, "Wait, does Coop know?"

"I don't know, I didn't bother to ask," Kaitlin pulled a sweatshirt over her head and made her way to put on some make up, "Do you know what Marissa's doing today?"

"I think she wanted to take Daniel out around Newport. Show him around..."

"Well then, perfect! Gives Jess time to settle and Ryan time to prepare for some – whatever's coming his way!" Kaitlin smiled.

"You think Coop will be jealous? I mean, she seems really into Dan."

"Not jealous... but it _is_ Ryan and Marissa."

"Maybe they've grown up. Maybe things will be normal for once," Summer said, joining Kaitlin and putting on some makeup.

"You think?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

The girls finished up their makeup and looked at each other through the mirror, "Ready?" Kaitlin asked.

"Let's go get some bagels!"

* * *

Back at the Cohen house, Ryan and Seth were in the pool house playing some video games.

"So tell me about Jess?"

"I think she'll be pretty open to answering that question herself," Ryan said.

"But is she like, _hot_?"

"I better have heard wrong, Cohen!" Summer said coming into the pool house. She went to sit right beside Seth and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We were talking about the weather," Seth lied cheekily. Summer glared but gave it up.

"We brought bagels!" Kaitlin smiled, "They're fresh in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Ryan said checking his watch.

"So, where's Marissa?" Seth asked.

"She's spending the day showing Dan around. But she said she might want to meet up for dinner. I told her we'd call..." Summer said.

Ryan checked his watch which read _11:30am_. "I should probably head over to the airport."

"Yeah, and we should probably help Kirsten get things set," Summer said looking at Kaitlin.

"Wait, you're here to help my mom? What am I supposed to do?" Seth pouted at Summer.

"Go with Ryan!" she said, quickly giving him a peck before jumping up and going with Kaitlin to find Kirsten.

The girls were off while Ryan was putting on a sweat shirt, "Did you want to come?"

"Well, my girlfriend chose my mom before me..."

"C'mon, get changed and I'll meet you out front."

* * *

Because of traffic, the boys eventually got to the airport half past 12. "We're late," Ryan said rushing out of the car and heading into the arrivals.

Seth caught up to him there, "Ry" he said short of breath, "Relax, I'm sure we're not _that_ late."

They looked around and saw people exit through the arrivals, with no sign of Jess, "She should be here," Ryan said looking around, "If that girl missed her flight–"

"Now that would be a shame now, would it?" a familiar voice said from behind them, "And what would you have done about it?" Jess smiled.

"Jess," Ryan smiled back. She stepped forward and gave him a big hug. Once they let go, Ryan turned towards Seth, "Jess this is–"

"Seth," she finished for him. She turned towards him and gave Seth a huge smile and even stepped forward to give him a hug.

"Whoa," Seth said surprised at first, but then ended up smiling, "Nice to meet you, finally."

"Yeah, the pleasure's all mine really," she smiled towards him. "Your parents doing all this–"

"It's no big deal really. I mean, these are the same people who took in this guy," Seth joked referring to Ryan.

"Okay, I think it's about time we get out of here," Ryan said grabbing Jess' bags and heading out the door.

* * *

They got back home after an hour of driving. Seth insisted they take the scenic route to show Jess a little bit of Newport. Once they arrived, Seth lead Jess out and took her straight to the house.

"Yeah, no worries! I got the bags!" Ryan called out after them.

"Welcome to mi casa. Mi casa su casa," Seth said opening the doors.

"Muchos gracias," Jess laughed. But as soon as she stepped in, the smile on her face faded away as she was filled with awe. "Oh my god, you guys have such a beautiful home."

"You'll get used to it," Ryan said coming in from behind with her bags.

"Jess!" Kaitlin said running down the stairs, "It's so good to see you!" she ran up to the familiar face and gave her a big hug.

"Kaitlin!" Jess exclaimed, almost running out of air because of Kaitlin squeezing her.

"Kaitlin, let the poor woman go," Summer told her as she was coming down the stairs. Kaitlin laughed as she let go of Jess. "Hey, I'm Summer."

"You're Summer? It's really nice to meet you!" Jess surprised Summer by hugging her. Summer smiled and gladly hugged her back.

"Ryan, was that you I heard–" Kirsten said coming around the corner, "Oh! You guys are already back!"

"Kirsten, this is Jess," Ryan said to her.

"Hi Jess, it's really nice to meet you," Kirsten said hugging her, "My husband went off to work but he'll be back and he's very excited to meet you as well."

"Well I'm really happy to be here. And Kirsten, I seriously want to thank you for everything you did. Buying my ticket, welcoming me into your home–"

"It's no problem really. Any close friend to Ryan is family to us," she smiled. "Why don't you guys show Jess to her room?"

"Yeah! Come follow us," Kaitlin said leading the way up the stairs.

They got to the guest room which was nice and tidy, "This is the guest bedroom. Sum and I put on fresh sheets for you. And towels and stuff should be in the drawers and whatever." Kaitlin explained.

"Thanks you guys... this is really amazing," Jess said looking around.

"Yeah, so you settle in and we'll be downstairs hanging out. Just come join us whenever you're ready!" Summer said. All except Ryan left the room to give Jess some privacy.

"So where do you want your bags?" Ryan asked Jess.

"You can just place them on the bed if you want. Thanks," she said still looking around, through the window to see the stellar view of the beach, "I can't believe this is your home. You only see this in movies."

"Yeah, I got really lucky when the Cohen's took me in," Ryan said joining her and checking out the view. "So what do you want to do today? Just rest? Check out the beach?"

"The beach sounds nice..." Jess said, still staring outside.

"Okay, I'll let you settle and get ready, we'll be downstairs," Ryan said walking out.

"Ryan wait," Jess called out. Ryan turned around to meet Jess' gaze, "You're a really great friend."

He smiled in return and closed the door behind him.

Walking down and into the kitchen, he was met to see all three of his friends, stuffing their faces in the bagels, "So what's the plan?" Seth asked with a mouthful.

"She's going to get settled in for a bit, then she wants to check out the beach," Ryan told them. Grabbing a bite out of Kaitlin's.

"Hey!" she responded.

"Oh! Sweet! Good thing we brought ours," Summer said to Kaitlin.

"You always bring your bikinis around," Seth reminded her.

"Yeah, for emergencies like today? See Cohen, you gotta give me some credit. I think I'm becoming the brains in the group."

"Nope," he looked down at her, "You're definitely still the boobs."

Summer wacked him in the head while everyone else laughed.

"So Ry, Jess seems really nice," Seth said changing the subject.

"No she's great," he said cheerfully.

"Atwood, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

"I'm just glad she's here that's all," Ryan shrugged.

"Kaitlin, how close would you describe them to be?" Summer asked all cheekily.

"Not like that Sum," Kaitlin laughed, "But I will tell you, Ryan does have a special place in his heart just for Jess... he loves her – just in a different way..."

"Whoa," Ryan butted in.

" _How_ different?" Summer clarified.

"O-kay, I'm going to pretend this conversation happened and get ready for the beach – excuse me," Ryan said walking out towards the pool house.

"You should probably get ready too, Cohen," Summer said.

"Want to help me?" Seth replied.

"Ew gross, get a room!" Kaitlin laughed.

"We're getting there!" Seth said, pulling Summer behind him and leading her up the stairs.

* * *

The five of them all made it to the beach within a couple hours later. After swimming for a bit, Kaitlin and Ryan offered to run down to the store and get them some snacks giving Jess time with Seth and Summer.

"Seth!" Summer said holding the sunscreen, "So Jess, how are you liking Newport?" she asked, while her Seth was helping her out with the sunscreen.

"It's really good. It's been a while since I've swam in the ocean and tanned on the beach. Even though it's cool... I bet Orange County is amazing in the Summer."

"It is..." Summer told her, "Where'd you say you were from?"

"Born in Texas, but after my dad left, moved over to Arizona."

"Whoa, both desert places. No wonder you wanted to hit the beaches," Seth commented.

"Yeah, and you got some really nice ones," Jess added.

"So... Um... Kaitlin and Ryan both tell us you're great – and we can see that!" Summer started, "But I know they're leaving out something about you... nothing bad... but something about you..."

"Ahh yes, the fact that I'm into girls."

"Wait, what?" Seth stopped applying sunblock and looked over at Jess.

"I'm gay," she smiled.

"Wow!" Summer said, "Good on you!" she said.

"Yeah, sort of I guess," Jess grew hesitant.

"You're pretty open about it?" Seth asked, continuing to with what he was doing before.

"To friends yeah. _Not_ to my parents though... that's actually why I'm here."

"They found out?" Summer guessed and Jess nodded slowly in response. The atmosphere grew thick and things got quiet really quick.

"Hey! What'd we miss?" Kaitlin said walking towards them with a brown bag that smelled like burgers and fries. Ryan came shortly after, carrying all the milkshakes. The two sensed something was off immediately.

Before Kaitlin was about to ask, Summer spoke up, "Well, we don't have to sulk about it. You can talk when you want to. But right now, let's enjoy some food, then head over to the mall and do some Christmas shopping!"

"Sounds like a plan," Seth smiled.

Jess looked around and saw everyone's faces which were all genuine smiles and she felt really comfortable around the gang, "Thanks you guys." As Kaitlin opened the bag, she got a whiff of the fresh burgers, "Ohhh give me some of that!"

"Hey, we checked out who's playing later tonight at Bait Shop – Death Cab! They're having a special Christmas Eve Concert," Ryan said.

"Can we go?" Jess asked excitedly.

"You like Death Cab?" Seth asked her in shock.

"Of course, Indie is _my_ genre," Jess informed Seth confidently.

"Ry, you didn't tell me she's AMAZING," Seth said.

"She's got an amazing voice too," Ryan added in.

"O-kay, enough about me," Jess blushed.

Seth's phone then started to ring, "Ahh, it's the parents," he said checking the caller ID, "Hello mother..." he got up to get some privacy.

"So what were you wanting for Christmas, Jess?" Summer asked her.

"I'm not sure... I haven't thought too much about it. How about you guys?"

"A car," Kaitlin said sipping on her milkshake.

"Yeah right, Kaitlin. Like _you're_ getting a car..." Ryan said.

"Okay fine, realistically... clothes, makeup, you know – the usual for a girl."

"I'm hoping something for our new place," Summer said, "And what about you Atwood?"

"I don't know, nothing really," he responded which caused all the girls to roll their eyes.

Seth came back and sat on the ground grabbing some fries, "So that was my mom, just checking in."

"She doesn't have any plans?"

"I told her about ours and she said it was cool. As long as we're all there tomorrow for Christmasmukkah morning breakfast and present opening."

"Of course," Kaitlin said.

"Chrismukkah?" Jess asked.

"It's a holiday Cohen made up..." Summer explained.

"Whoa, now. Let's not forget the magic that comes with it," he chimed in, "Look Jess, I'm both Jewish and Christian. And instead of choosing one holiday or the other, I decided to combine the two."

"Wow, that sounds..."

"You don't have to finish that," Ryan laughed.

Jess smiled towards him, "Anyways, you guys always spend Christmas mornings all together?"

"Yeah, we're family," Seth said with a mouthful.

"What were your Christmas' like?" Ryan asked Jess.

"Just me, Mitch, mom and the step dad... nothing big. Open presents, breakfast; then Mitch and I would go off with Pete and Jed."

"That's... cool," Kaitlin tried.

"Yeah, have to admit, it'll be weird not having them around for the holidays..." Jess said quietly. But then she looked around and saw the wonderful people she was with, "But there's no place I'd rather be," she finished with a genuine smile.

"C'mon, let's finish up. I think the seagulls are planning to attack," Seth said pointing at the crowd of birds surrounding them.

* * *

They went off to the mall to do some Christmas shopping, to see that it is packed with people, "Everyone's doing their shopping last minute this year..." Seth commented.

"C'mon girls, let's go this way," Summer said pulling them in another direction, "Meet back here in a couple hours!"

The boys looked lost as they were left behind, "C'mon Ryan, let's go find something for Summer."

Meanwhile, Summer pulled them into a clothing shop, "So what were you guys thinking of buying?"

"I don't know... I did all my shopping already, except for Ryan and Marissa," Kaitlin said.

"Yeah I need to get Ryan something still..." Summer said.

"I need to get something for Ryan too... and also the Cohen's; just a thank you for their generosity," Jess said.

"Okay... hmm... what were we thinking?" Summer asked.

"Might just get my sister a journal, clothes, stuff like that," Kaitlin said.

"What would the Cohen's like?" Jess asked the two girls.

"They're really simple people. The more meaning behind the gift, the better," Summer explained to her.

They looked around some shops, until they came across a store full of hand made goods from all around the world. Jess saw something immediately and went straight towards it, with the other girls trailing behind.

"How about this?"

"They'll love it," Summer smiled.

After looking around for another hour, it was almost time to meet the boys, "We still need to get Ryan's gift!" Kaitlin said checking her watch and looking at Jess.

Summer looked around for some ideas. "Does he need anything for his dorm?" she asked looking towards a home decor store.

"How about some new wifebeaters?" Kaitlin joked, pointing towards a men's clothing store.

Jess' face lit up and she started making her way towards a store.

"Where is she going?" Kaitlin asked Summer. But she had no idea either, so the two followed her to the music shop. They stopped to find Jess eyeing down a brand new acoustic guitar.

"Since when does Chino play guitar?" Summer asked.

"Since we met. He started to learn and he's pretty good now," Jess said still looking at the guitar, "I think we should get him this."

"You sure?" Summer said.

"No this is perfect!" Kaitlin said, "but how're we going to hide this from him?"

"We can just cab home and then meet the boys at the Bait Shop?" Summer suggested.

"Great! Let's go buy this thing," Jess smiled excitedly.

Meanwhile the boys were at the meeting spot, just sitting on a bench with all their bags in hand.

"You sure Summer will like it?" Seth asked nervously.

"Yes! Now calm down," Ryan assured him.

"Ryan?" a familiar voice called out to him. The two boys turned their eyes to see Marissa walking towards them, "What're you guys doing here?" she saw the bags sitting on the bench with them, "Since when did you two shop?"

"It's Christmas," Ryan said. But Marissa continued to eye them down.

"Summer..." Seth explained. At that moment Seth's phone buzzed. He opened to check to see a text message, "Speaking of the devil..."

"So what're you up to after this?" Marissa asked with high hopes.

"Umm, we were–" Ryan started, before Seth interrupted.

"Summer, Kaitlin and Jess said they have presents where they don't want to ruin the surprise so they'll cab and meet us up after."

"Who's Jess?" Marissa asked confused.

Ryan and Seth both looked at each other, forgetting Marissa was even there.

"She's a friend of mine, from Berkeley," Ryan told her.

"Oh right, I think I remember that name from one of the emails!" Marissa smiled. "She's spending the holidays with family here?"

"No, she's spending it with... us!" Seth corrected her.

"Oh! That's... great!" Marissa said, "Umm so anyways, Dan is just finishing up his shopping and after we wanted to join you guys. Unless–"

"No, this is perfect!" Seth said, "We were going to hit the Bait Shop, Death Cab's playing a concert for Christmas Eve!"

"We're there!" Marissa smiled. "And is Jess coming?"

"Yeah!" Ryan said. He and Seth looked at Marissa to see how she would react.

But she smiled widely in return, "Great! I'd love to meet her! Anyways, I should go, but I'll see you guys at the Bait Shop!"

"Yeah, bye!" Seth waved. He turned to Ryan who had a look of relief, "Wow, first Christmas with no drama or anything..."

"Let's hope it stays this way. C'mon, let's drop these off and head over to the concert."

* * *

Once the boys arrived at the Bait Shop, they looked around to see if the girls were there yet. They looked over to the couches to see Kaitlin and Summer laughing at something Jess said.

"Hey girls, find everything you needed at the mall?" Seth approached them, sitting comfortably beside Summer and giving her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I think you guys are going to love your presents," Summer smiled at her boyfriend.

"Oh, Marissa and Dan will come by. We ran into them at the mall," Seth informed them.

"Coop's coming?" Summer said, "Yay! Jess you will love Coop."

"The way Ryan's described her, I can't wait actually," Jess smiled.

"Whoa, Atwood!" Summer looked at him.

"I thought you and my sister are over?" Kaitlin smiled.

"Okay, thank you Jess," Ryan sarcastically said.

"Sorry, my bad," she laughed.

"There she is!" Summer squealed, "Coop!"

Marissa turned her attention over to see her best friend waving in her direction. She grabbed Dan and lead them their way.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"How's it going," Dan smiled politely, "Babe, I'm going to grab us some drinks."

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there," she told him. Then she turned her attention back to the group, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, we just got here too," Seth said.

Marissa saw a girl right in the middle and assumed it was Jess. She was very pretty. She had minimal makeup on and dressed in casual ripped jeans and loose shirt with a floppy hat – it's like she didn't to put on much effort into her look. Marissa could tell she didn't care about glamour.

After a moment, Jess stood up and reach her hand over the table for Marissa, "Hey Marissa, I'm Jess, Ryan's friend from Berkeley."

Marissa gladly took her hand to shake, "Hi Jess, it's nice to meet you."

"So now that we're all acquainted, let's enjoy some Death Cab?" Seth said.

"Yeah! Let's go," Kaitlin shot up.

The music carried on while the gang all stood in the crowd and listened. It was Seth who had his arms wrapped around Summer; Dan beside them, doing the same to Marissa; Kaitlin, Jess and finally Ryan.

Marissa was constantly watching the exchange between Kaitlin, Jess and Ryan. The three all looked so comfortable around each other. One would whisper to the others and laugh quietly and another would say something to cause the rest to smile. She couldn't help but envy Jess and Kaitlin's friendship with Ryan.

The band finished and everyone cheered, which snapped Marissa out of her thoughts.

"Thank you for being quite the audience. We always love coming out here to California. We'll finish off the night with one last tune... Merry Christmas, everyone!" Ben Gibbard – one of the band members – said to the audience.

Death Cab finished the night singing their song "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)". All of them stood quietly listening. Jess listened to the lyrics and her face slowly dropped.

 _They're singing deck the halls  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
I remember when you were here  
All the fun we had last year_

 _Pretty lights on the tree  
I'm watching them shine  
You should be here with me  
Baby please come home  
Baby please come home_

She went off to the bar alone and ordered a drink. Both Ryan and Kaitlin turned to look.

"Give her some time," Kaitlin whispered. Ryan nodded silently and went back to listening to the band.

Jess was at the bar alone when she looked up and across from her was a familiar face. She blinked really fast to make sure she wasn't dreaming and she wasn't. She stood up quickly and tapped the shoulder of the person.

When they turned around, they matched Jess' face in shock.

"Jess."

"Haley."

"What're you doing in Southern California?" Haley asked her, trying to be polite.

"Why haven't you texted me? Call? You just leave without saying a word to me?" Jess started to get watery eyes.

"Please don't do this... not here," Haley said looking around and trying to avoid people's judgemental eyes.

"Why?" Jess' voice was getting louder.

"Come here," Haley said, grabbing her arm and leading them into the washroom, "Look I can explain."

"You better! It's been _months_ , Haley," Jess started to cry.

Haley took a deep breath, "I'm transferring schools."

"What?"

"When you kept asking if I was sure I wanted to pursue Medicine... You were right. So next semester, I'm going to pursue my music career."

"That's... really great. But why couldn't you just tell me?" Jess asked still heartbroken.

"I was hoping all the emotions from our high school fling would just die and eventually you'd forget about me. Making moving a whole lot easier..." Haley frowned, "I know it's a stupid idea–"

"It _is_ a stupid idea!" Jess said all upset, " _High school fling_? Haley I'm in love with you."

"Don't say that Jess..." Haley said quietly, looking down.

"How could you say that? All those emotions you feel... or felt... for me... what? They were all just a high school fling to you? Didn't you love me?"

Haley grew silent, which caused Jess to cry even more.

"Haley?" she asked again.

"I've been seeing someone else too..." she whispered. Now Haley started to cry quietly, "I don't know..."

Jess became silent. After a while of silence she spoke up, "I loved you..." she looked at Haley who was staring at the floor. " _I still do_..."

Slowly Haley started to lift her head till their eyes met.

"But clearly I was nothing to you," Jess let out harshly, "Back in high school until now..." She gritted her teeth in anger. "Have a nice life, Haley." And with that, Jess stormed out of the washroom leaving Haley to cry by herself.

The song was now over and everyone started to cheer as Death Cab left the stage. Ryan looked back to see the bar empty with no sign of Jess. He walked over and looked around. He then saw her and smiled. But as she walked in his direction, with her eyes on the floor, he knew something was up.

"Jess," he said. He observed her to see a tear stained face, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it... can we go home?"

"Yeah for sure, I'll let the rest of them know... hold on."

* * *

Ryan and Jess arrived late at around 11pm. They agreed for a late night bagel right after they get changed into comfy PJs.

Jess was finished very quickly so went down to the kitchen. She was busy sniffling she didn't even notice Sandy smearing a bagel.

"Jess," Sandy said, making Jess jump, "Whoa sorry," he laughed, "I didn't meant to scare you."

"No, it's okay... umm, hi."

"I'm Sandy by the way..."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jess," she said, forcing a smile that Sandy knew was fake.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My life's just very complicated..."

Sandy pushed a plate in her direction with the other half of his bagel, "Who's life isn't?"

Jess laughed hesitantly and gladly accepted it.

Sandy turned to see through the window that Ryan was leaving the pool house. "Before I go, I'll give you this... If there's one thing I learned over the years, is that despite the hardships someone might go through, in the end, all we have is a stronger, much wiser person."

"Thanks Sandy," Jess smiled.

"That, and bagels are always answer," he smiled, "Goodnight sweetheart." He gave her a warm side hug, "And Merry Chrismukkah."

"Merry Chrismukkah," she replied.

As Sandy left the kitchen, Ryan entered right on time, "Whoa already have a bagel?"

"Sandy was here and gave me his other half."

"Ahh yes, Sandy and his late night bagels..."

"This family has quite the bagel addiction," Jess commented.

Ryan looked at her, "They're the best in Newport." Ryan cut himself a bagel and smeared some cream cheese. Once he finished, he took a bite and looked at Jess, "So... what happened?"

"Haley was there..." Jess told him.

"Who?"

"Haley... the girl..."

" _Your_ girl?" Ryan asked.

She looked down, "Not anymore."

"What was she doing in Newport?"

"I don't know, I didn't bother asking..."

"Did she at least explain to you where's she's been?"

"She's been avoiding me because she's transferring schools. She thought it'd make the goodbye harder. Plus she thought I'd eventually forget about her since what we had was _just a fling_..." Jess grew a little annoyed at the idea. But then sadness kicked in and she started to cry.

Ryan wrapped an arm around her as she leaned in to cry on his shoulder, "Hey it's okay."

"I loved her Ryan..."

"I know."

"She also started to see someone else. I'm so stupid for even–"

"Whoa, hey let's not blame ourselves here? This is all on her."

"I should've just moved on."

"You couldn't have known," he consoled her, "It wasn't right of her to leave you like that without any word."

It became silent. It was just Jess crying into Ryan's shoulder and Ryan stroking her back in comfort. Eventually Ryan couldn't hear Jess sniffling anymore. He looked down only to see her fast asleep. He carefully lifted her up and carried her to her bed. It reminded him of one of his first nights in Newport, carrying Marissa into the pool house.

As he put Jess down he got the blanket and put it over her. He stood up and before he flicked the lights off, he gave her one last look. He didn't know how to describe the feeling, other than he loves her. Not _in_ love, but just loves her. She was his best friend. And it hurt him to see her hurting. He went back over to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead while whispering to her, "Merry Chrismukkah Jess."

* * *

 **There ya go! Hope you liked it. This chapter was more Jess-focused because I wanted to really get a good back story down. She's going to be a key role in Ryan's life. But don't worry, we'll get to some RyRissa later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back with another chapter! Don't forget to RATE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

It was now Christmukkah morning! Seth woke up earlier than his alarm clock, to see the sun shining through his blinds. A huge smile broke out as he was filled with excitement due to the fact that today was his favourite holiday. He quickly went to the bathroom to get freshened up, and went straight to the pool house to wake up Ryan. To his surprise, when he went down to the kitchen, he could hear bacon being sizzled. He was shocked, thinking mom and dad wouldn't have bothered. They usually just have bagels before opening presents. He walked around the corner to see Jess busy cooking.

"Jess," Seth greeted her with a surprised face, "You're up..."

"Yeah! I didn't sleep much, so I thought I'd just start the day earlier and get breakfast ready," she turned to Seth and smiled, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Chrismukkah to you too," he corrected her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot," she said shyly.

"Don't worry about it. You're cooking us a nice breakfast on this fine morning. I'll let it go this time," he laughed.

"Sounds good," she smiled. She then turned her attention back to the bacon.

Seth looked around the table to see what was already finished: eggs, a stack of pancakes, fresh fruit and cereal. "Wow, you're like a god!"

"Don't tell anyone," Jess joked, finishing up what she was doing and meeting Seth at the table handing him the plate to set down, "Do you mind? I've just gotta change. my PJs smell like oil and grease!"

"Yeah, no problem," Seth said grabbing the plate, "I'm gonna go grab Ryan-"

"Oh! Don't bother. I woke him up already and sent him to go grab some bagels!"

Seth just stood in complete awe and amazement, "Jess. You are seriously amazing."

"Well, I felt guilty for finishing the bagels last night for a late night snack..."

"Seriously. You're nice, you're funny, you cook... I think you're the cool new superhero in town!"

"You know, Ryan mentioned to me about your comics... I would be honoured!" she smiled.

Seth set the bacon down and looked at the delicious food before him. Before Jess left to go upstairs, he quickly called out to her, "Wait Jess!"

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"I forgot to ask, are you okay? You left last night and..."

Jess bit her lip and then looked at Seth with a confident look, "You know what? I will be. I won't let this ruin Chrismukkah."

"If there's one thing I know for sure, it's that Chrismukkah has the power to do anything... even a miracle. Ask Ryan about Junior year in high school."

"Well then... I'm looking forward." The two exchanged smiles before Jess went upstairs to change.

Seth went to his room to quickly grab the presents he poorly wrapped, to place under the tree. He moved boxes around to make sure it looked completely presentable. At that moment, the front door swung open as Ryan entered in with a fresh bag of bagels.

"Ahhh, there's my favourite brother!" Seth greeted him at the door, grabbing the bag from his hands.

"I'm your only brother," Ryan reminded him.

"All the more reason to make you my favourite!" he said back.

"What's that smell?" Ryan asked, "Jess end up making breakfast?"

"No, that was actually me!" Seth tried to say.

"Liar liar!" Jess said coming down the stairs.

"You should have let him believe even just for a second," Seth laughed as he was caught.

"I wouldn't have anyways," Ryan joked back.

"Merry Chrismukkah!" Sandy said coming down the hall. Kirsten trailed behind him, both still in their PJs."

"Ahh, look at this," Seth said as his parents joined the group in the foyer, "All smiles... Chrismukkah is lookin' pretty good this year!"

"Merry Chrismukkah Sandy and Kirsten," Jess smiled politely towards the parents.

"You too Jess," Kirsten returned.

"I made breakfast?" she offered to them, gesturing back to the kitchen.

"Well, then what are we doing here? Let's go!" Sandy said, leading the family into the kitchen.

"Oh wow, this is looks amazing," Kirsten said looking at the food.

"Take a seat!" Jess said, "I'll go grab a dish for the bagels." She went over and took the bag from Seth and set the bagels nicely on a plate. She came over to set it down at the table and finally joined the group, seating herself. "Oh, I hope you guys don't mind me going through all your stuff in the kitchen and using the stove-"

"Honey, did this girl cook for us and then apologized?" Sandy said turning to Kirsten.

Kirsten smiled at Sandy's sarcasm then turned to Jess, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. This food looks amazing."

Jess looked down shyly then spoke up again, "And I just wanted to thank all of you. Seth, Sandy, Kirsten... Ryan... You guys have all been so nice and generous towards me. Breakfast is seriously nothing in comparison to all the things you guys have done for me. And I just met you guys. I can't thank you enough."

"It is always an honour and pleasure to be of any help for our kids and their friends. Plus, we love you already, it's like you're already family." Sandy said.

"Really? Even if I'm gay?" Jess said, dropping the bomb quickly. Ryan was busy drinking some coffee before spitting a bit out in shock.

Everyone was shocked. Sandy and Kirsten fell silent.

"Well then..." Seth said.

Kirsten reached to grab Jess' hand and gave her the warmest smile, "Honey, we didn't know. But you being gay now is no different than who you were one minute ago. You're friendly, you're sweet, and you're beautiful - inside and out. Even if you didn't cook breakfast for us, we have no regrets in helping you."

"Really?" Jess said in awe.

"Kid, I knew I liked you the minute I offered you my bagel. I knew right off the bat that you have guts; heck you're Ryan's friend, that means you're also tough. We don't know what exactly's going on and we don't have to. But like what I said before, you're practically part of this family, if you need anything we'll all be here." Sandy said reassuringly.

Jess started to tear up a little. Ryan, who was seated next to hear, wrapped an arm around her and smiled in her direction. Jess looked around to see this friendly and loving family around her all smiling at her. And the smiles she saw went pass the exterior, but in fact, she felt truly loved by these people. "Thank you."

After a moment of silence, Seth finally spoke up, "Well I don't mean to end the nice family moment - but can we eat now _please_."

They all laughed at Seth and then dug straight into the food.

* * *

After breakfast, the family all worked together to clean up, wash all the dishes, and put away any leftovers.

"So Jess, how's Ryan in college?" Sandy asked her, wiping a plate and passing it to her to put away.

"Oh you know Ryan... he's super smart but doesn't like to show off. Modest man, he is," she commented out loud for everyone to hear including Ryan.

"Yeah, that's Kid Chino..." Seth agreed.

"So Seth, when's the new issue coming out with Supergirl in it?" Jess asked.

"Whoa, Jess. Slow down. First of all, Supergirl is already a real superhero. We have to think of new name for you," Seth told her putting away the bagels.

"Better be soon!" Jess said.

"Better you than me," Kirsten added, "I've been waiting for my character to come in."

"You don't have one, mom." Seth reminded her.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and looked towards Jess, "See?"

Once they were all finishing up, it was perfect timing because they could hear the front door open.

"That would be Summer and the rest of them," Seth said walking out into the living room.

Sandy gestured everyone out, "After all of you."

"C'mon Jess," Ryan said leading the way.

Summer, her dad, Kaitlin, Julie, Marissa and Dan all showed up with presents in their arms.

"Merry Chrismukkah!" Kirsten said, giving Julie a hug.

"Hey, Merry Chrismukkah Sandy," Neil said giving him a handshake.

"YES!" Seth said seeing all the presents as if he was a ten year old, "Let's open some presents!"

Summer laughed at her boyfriend, following him into the living room to where the Christmas tree was up and decorated, with presents under.

"Oh!" Jess said, hurrying to get a present under the tree. She picked it up and gave it Kaitlin, "This for you."

"Jess, you shouldn't have," Kaitlin smiled.

Jess leaned and whispered in her ear, "This is actually mainly from Jed. But let's say it's from me, for Ryan's sake."

Kaitlin looked at the beautifully wrapped gift and blushed.

Julie came up from behind holding a bunch of presents, "Hi Jess, I'm Julie. I would shake your hand but-"

Jess laughed, "It's okay Julie. It's really nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too sweetheart. And I just wanted to thank you. Kaitlin told me everything that happened this past Thanksgiving and-"

"It's all good Julie."

Kaitlin opened the present to see a Berkeley hoodie and a note _You're always welcome -J_

"I love it, thank you," she smiled at Jess. Kaitlin grabbed a bag and handed it to Jess, "And this is for you."

Jess unwrapped it to see a pair of tickets. She looked at Kaitlin.

"It's for a _She & Him _concert... Jed mentioned you like them. I thought you can go and take whoever."

"Aww Kaitlin," Jess hugged her excitedly, "Thank you so much!"

Everyone gathered in the living room exchanging smiles and presents. Once everyone had their gifts, Seth was the first to unwrap and everyone just followed en suite.

Kirsten and Sandy opened their presents, showing each other what they got and thanking whoever gave them the gift. They saw a small box that read _Sandy + Kirsten_ , "Oh that's from Jess," Summer leaned in to tell them.

"Jess! You didn't need to get us anything," Kirsten called out to her. The couple were seated on the couch whereas Jess was near the fireplace with Ryan and Kaitlin.

"It's no problem," she called back.

The couple opened unwrapped the box to see a beautifully hand crafted wooden sculpture. It was made up of three zebras: a mother, a father and their offspring.

"I remember learning in one of my bio classes about african animals and spiritual meanings. The zebra was friendship and unity. And it was perfect that there were three of them to make up a family..." Jess said shyly, "I don't know-"

"It's beautiful," Kirsten said in awe, "Thank you."

Sandy analyzed it and turn to Jess with a smile that said it all.

"Wow, you nailed it Jess!" Kaitlin said nudging her.

They continued to open their presents. Ryan looked at the one gift he wrapped that was left under the tree and over to Marissa. As he took a deep breath, he went over to the tree to retrieve it to give to Marissa. He walked towards her direction as she was busy showing off all her gifts to Dan, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey"

"Ryan! Look what Sum gave me!" She held up an expensive looking top and a box of make up, "Thanks Sum!" she smiled to her best friend.

"I got chu Coop!" Summer responded.

"What's up?" Marissa said to him.

"I just got you a little something..." Ryan told her handing her a box.

"Ryan! Oh my God, I didn't... You didn't have to-"

"It's okay, I wanted to," he said to her.

Marissa took the box and opened the lid slowly to reveal a vintage film camera and a couple rolls of film, "Ryan..."

"I know you have a phone and digital is so much easier. But I don't know... I just thought-"

"No," Marissa interrupted him, "No this is absolutely perfect. I love it..." she said taking out the camera and looking through it.

"I don't even know how to work those old things... But Jess and I have a friend named Jed, and he taught her-"

"It's super easy Marissa, I can teach you later!" Jess offered.

"That would be awesome! Ryan thank you," Marissa said with a beaming smile. Ryan gave her a crooked smile and continued to stare at her beauty. Marissa meanwhile, tried to play it off cool, looking down at the camera and avoiding both Ryan and Dan's eyes which were right at her.

She cleared her throat, turned to Dan and gave him a smile, showing him the camera. Ryan looked away feeling completely humiliated and rejected. He went back to Jess and looked around to see everyone else completely distracted. He was a little relieved that no one saw that. But it wasn't too long after he looked beside him to see Jess giving him a look.

"What?" he whispered to her, not wanting to attract attention from anyone - especially Marissa.

She leaned to him and whispered, "What was that?"

"I don't know..." he replied.

"First me, now you..."

"Yeah..."

"Why do the holidays hate us?" Jess joked causing Ryan to laugh.

"I think we're cursed..." Ryan replied.

After a while of silence, Jess leaned in once again and whispered over, "It sucks doesn't it? Loving someone who doesn't feel the same?"

Ryan looked up towards Marissa who was still in awe of the camera. He examined her face. She hasn't changed a lot, just matured a little. Still so gorgeous that's for sure, "Yup."

"Look, we can talk about this later. Just focus this morning on presents and Chrismukkah and family and joy. I mean, we can't let being rejected ruin our holidays. _I_ _t's the holidays_."

Before Ryan could come up with an answer, Kaitlin called out, "RYAN! Open your last present!"

Everyone was now finished so they all turned towards Ryan who was sitting beside Jess at the fireplace.

"I don't have anymore to open," he said to Kaitlin.

"No, here it is!" exclaimed Summer, who went out to grab it from her car. As she entered back into the living room, she went over to Ryan to give to him a black guitar case with a red ribbon on it.

"Whoa!" Sandy commented.

"It's from Kaitlin, me and Jess. But all credit goes to Jess really," Summer said.

"Whoa, hey!" Jess said in defence, "We promise to keep it even!"

Kaitlin and Summer both looked at each other and shot their hands up in surrender. Jess just laughed and turned back to Ryan, "Open it!"

Ryan was shocked. He unlocked the guitar case and opened it, taking out a brand new _Martin_ acoustic guitar.

"Since when do you play?" Seth asked him.

"I've only just started learning," he said not even looking at him, completely focused on his brand new present.

"Play us a song!" Julie said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kirsten agreed, grabbing the camera and getting ready.

Ryan shook his head and laughed, "No no no, no way!"

"C'mon man!" Seth said.

"Yeah Chino!" Summer yelled at him.

"Let's hear you play!" Marissa smiled at him.

Ryan looked at her and lost it again. He couldn't help but smile back. But remembering she doesn't feel the same way he looked back at the guitar, "No guys, really..."

"Ry, you're really good! Show them!" Jess encouraged.

After a while of contemplating, he turned to Jess, "Fine. If you sing."

"What?" she said. She waved her hands in defence, "No way. Not a chance you're dragging me into this one."

"C'mon!" The rest of them cheered.

"That's such a good idea!" Summer clapped excitedly.

Kaitlin smiled at Jess, "You got this!"

Ryan looked at Jess, waiting for her response. She looked around and saw everyone pouting and begging. As she turned back to Ryan, she rolled her eyes, "Ugh fine!"

Everyone cheered and Ryan laughed, getting the guitar out and getting ready to play.

"What should we do?" he whispered to her.

She thought for a second and smiled when it hit her. She leaned over to whisper so no one else can hear and Ryan silently agreed.

Jess cleared her throat as Ryan got his fingers ready. He turned to her one last time to see if she's ready, and Jess quietly nodded.

Ryan started to pluck peacefully a beautiful tune. Jess looked around and a smile broke out on her face as she was overwhelmed with pure joy. And so she began to sing...

 _Christmas time is here_  
 _Happiness and cheer_  
 _Fun for all that children call_  
 _Their favorite time of the year_

 _Snowflakes in the air_  
 _Carols everywhere_  
 _Olden times and ancient rhymes_  
 _Of love and dreams to share_

 _Sleigh bells in the air_  
 _Beauty everywhere_  
 _Yuletide by the fireside_  
 _And joyful memories there_

 _Christmas time is here_  
 _We'll be drawing near_  
 _Oh, that we could always see_  
 _Such spirit through the year_

 _Oh, that we could always see_  
 _Such spirit through the year_

Ryan finished playing with no mistakes. He looked at Jess and over to his family as she did the same. And in that moment they thought the same thing: despite everything, it was still the best Chrismukkah ever; there's no place they would rather be.

* * *

 **When Jess is singing "Christmastime is Here", imagine Daniela Andrade singing :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Short but sweet! Stay tuned for more...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is Chapter 17! I hope you guys enjoy! Please remember to rate and review!**

* * *

After opening presents, the adults went out for lunch and a walk on the pier while the (not-so) kids stayed back at the house.

Seth was busy cooking lunch outside in the grill, while Summer sat on the counter entertaining him. They laughed and stole kisses from each other, until Dan came and interrupted. "Hey! Mind if I join? Marissa's with her sister so..."

"Umm, yeah sure!" Summer said jumping down. "You can join Seth," she walked over in the direction of Marissa and Kaitlin who were talking on the lawn chairs, leaving Seth with Dan.

"So Dan, you grill?"

"Sometimes in the summers..."

"Well, let me show you the Cohen way..."

Meanwhile, Ryan was in the poolhouse busy playing the guitar while Jess sat on the chair across from him, singing runs every now and then. They couldn't help the smiles on their faces during their little jam session. When Ryan ran out of things to play, he put the guitar down on his bed and turned to Jess, "Seriously, you and Summer and Kaitlin getting me this guitar..."

"We're glad. It suits you perfectly."

"Yeah," he smiled looking down at his brand new acoustic. He turned again to Jess who was staring blankly outside, "Hello?"

"Hmm?" she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about her." Ryan said.

"I should ask you the same," she raised her eyebrows.

Ryan took a deep breath, "I can tell you one thing for sure. This is the best Chrismukkah and the worst Chrismukkah I've ever had."

"Yeah, same goes for me..."

"I don't want to push anything... but... what are you going to do about her?" Ryan asked carefully.

"Haley? I don't know."

"Are you planning on seeing her again?"

"I really just want nothing to do with her ever again."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I don't know, Ryan... I didn't really get closure. It's hard to see what I want, what I need, and what's best for me."

"Well I can tell you, you're way better than her. The way she's treated you and the way you treat other people are completely opposite. You're kind, caring, generous. She doesn't deserve you. So what's best for you is not her," Ryan said assertively.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Jess smiled small.

"I don't know..." Ryan said, realizing all that he's said, "It's true though..."

"That may be but it doesn't help the fact that it's still left out in the open." Jess sighed, "I guess we can't always get closure."

"Sure you can. You just gotta... _go_ and... _do it._ "

"Go and do it? Wow, some wise words from Ryan Atwood here..."

"I don't know... forget it... There's a reason why I don't talk..."

"Well Seth did say Chrismukkah had miracles in store," she joked, "I'm kidding. I like when you talk."

"Yeah," Ryan chuckled. He looked into her eyes and grew serious, "But I think it's because you've really opened me up. I've never had a friend like you."

"You're a great guy Ryan."

"Yeah..." he said softly. Looking over his shoulder quickly to see Marissa laughing at something Summer or Kaitlin said.

"She knows it too." Jess reminded him. "But there's too much history there to be jumping into things too quick and too soon."

"I know. It's just, I think her being here just made this long distance _friendship_ even harder."

"That may be true, but if you want my honest opinion, you and her will never work out," Jess said bluntly.

Ryan looked at Jess, confused and slightly angry.

"No, not like _never_. I mean - you guys _would never_ work out. If you and her just go back to the way you were now, you'll ruin it for each other for the rest of your lives. This being apart is good. Good for a while. Then, if you two were meant to be, you'll grow back together. But much wiser and older. _Trust me_."

Ryan thought all of what Jess said and knew she was right in the end.

Meanwhile Summer and Kaitlin were harassing Marissa with questions.

"Are you and Ryan good?"

"Is it awkward for you two?"

"Tell me Coop!"

"Guys!" Marissa stopped them, "We're fine. We're friends. _Actually_ this time. I thought we've already been through this."

"But him giving you a present. That must mean something?" Summer explained.

"Yeah, and it's not like makeup. It's a genuinely thoughtful gift," Kaitlin added.

"Yes it is. And it was very sweet of him, but friends give friends gifts all the time."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes.

Marissa averted her gaze to the poolhouse to see Jess and Ryan conversing, "Besides, those two have a lot of chemistry. I wouldn't be surprised if something came up. He seems so happy with her."

"Jess is just super great; it's hard to _not_ be happy around her." Kaitlin told her sister.

"But Coop, you know they'd never be involved with each other in that way."

"Just look at the way he looks at her, and the way she looks at him," she defended. "He's never looked at me that way before..."

"Yeah, and there's a reason why! Because he loves her but is _in love_ with you?"

"Kaitlin, Summer, guys! He's _not_. We're friends. Please, it's Chrismukkah and I'm with _Dan_. Can we please just drop this once and for all? Summer you still haven't told me the update on you and Seth. Is there an engagement soon? And Kaitlin, Harbour without drama? C'mon..."

The girls continued to mingle and catch up. They finally let the topic of Ryan and Marissa drop... for now.

Jess and Ryan finished talking when Ryan got up from the bed, "Lunch should be ready soon. I gotta go help Seth. Feel free to do whatever you want" he said to Jess before walking out and heading towards the grill.

Jess grabbed the guitar and started to fool around with it to pass time. She was interrupted when a phone call came from Ryan's phone that was left on the bed. She didn't mean to snoop, when the caller ID read _Jed_.

"Hey"

"Jess? Is that you? You haven't called! Are you okay?" Jed said worriedly on the other end.

"Yeah I'm good. Ryan and family are really nice."

"I tried your cell for hours but you wouldn't pick up."

"Yeah, I turned it off for a bit."

"Well... Merry Chrismas," Jed said with poor spirits. "It's weird not celebrating with you."

"I know. It's weird for me too." She spoke, sitting on the bed and seeing Kaitlin lounging on the lawn chair. "On the brightside, Kaitlin loved your present."

"Did she?" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, she did. She's wearing it right now actually..."

"Is she around you?"

"Umm..." Jess looked to see if Ryan was busy with Seth which he was. So she turned her attention to Kaitlin and waved in her direction. Kaitlin saw and furrowed her eyebrows wondering. Jess motioned her to come so she excused herself from her sister and Summer and made her way.

"What's up?"

"It's Jed, he wants to talk to you."

Kaitlin smiled big and gladly took the phone from Jess.

"Jess is here, why aren't you?" Kaitlin smirked.

"Oh you know, Santa only had room for one when he dropped her off..." Jed joked back.

Kaitlin looked outside and the guys were busy with the grill. She motioned to Jess to tell her she'll be in the corner talking. Jess laughed quietly and gave them privacy. She went over to the house to grab her phone and walked past the grill.

"Lunch is almost ready," Seth told her.

"I'm just going to check my phone, I'll be right back!"

Jess went over to the island to see where she left her cell. She opened it and turned it on to see 12 missed calls from Pete, Mitch and Jed. She went over to her text messages and saw 17 unread. She rolled her eyes and laughed at her friends. However, as she was scrolling to read, she came to the last unread message from _Hales 3_ contact. She opened the message to read:

 **We need to talk. Are you still in Newport? Can we meet?**

Jess bit her bottom lip nervously, knowing there's only one possibility of who this could be from. She thought for a second and looked out the window. Kaitlin was laughing into the phone, probably at something stupid Jed said. Marissa and Summer were smiling joyfully talking to each other. Seth carefully flipped the steaks while Dan cheered him on as Ryan rolled his eyes at the guys acting childish. Jess smiled at the sight before and turned attention back to the cell phone. A thought hit her and she knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Dan, want to put these on the table?" Seth said handing him the plate of the steaks.

"Lunch is ready!" Dan announced.

Kaitlin quickly had to finish the conversation, "Lunch is ready, I gotta go."

"Okay, come visit Berkeley soon!" Jed told her.

"Well, I _am_ always welcomed there apparently so..."

"HA HA."

"Bye Jed." Kaitlin laughed, shutting the phone as Ryan walked in.

"Food's ready... Where's Jess? Who were you talking to?"

"She's in the house and.. no one!" she smiled, giving Ryan his phone and walking out the door.

They all gathered around the table to see Jess still missing, "I'll go grab her." Ryan said heading over to the house.

"Jess? Food's... ready..." Ryan said into an empty house. He looked around to see no one in sight. As he walked into the kitchen he could see a note on the counter.

 **Be back soon. Just 'GO-ing' and 'DO-ing' it - Jess**

Ryan laughed quietly and smiled. He headed back outside.

"Where's Jess?" Summer asked.

"Oh she had to go and do something. She'll be back though... we can start." He said seating himself.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Jess was at the pier, sitting on a bench and looking out into the ocean. It's been forever since she's experienced the beach, the cool, ocean-salty breeze hitting her face. Her leg was shaking; partly because she was kind of cold, but mostly because she was nervous.

"Mind if I join you?" Haley said, coming up from behind. Jess looked up and gave her a quick look before turning back to the ocean. Despite the uninviting glance, Haley seated herself beside Jess on the bench leaving room between them.

They both just fixed their eyes on the waves, forming and then crashing on the shore. After a moment of silence, Haley tried to start up conversation, "So... How's your Christmas going so far?"

"Good... and you?"

"Yeah, it's going well..." she replied awkwardly.

Another moment of awkward silence passed, before Jess finally spoke up, "Look Hales – I mean, Haley –" Jess cleared her throat, "It's not that... I just..." she was at lost of words. She took a deep breath, "I don't want to sit here and make small talk. I just want this over and done with. Whatever you have to say, just say it."

Haley took a deep sigh, "Jess, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jess just sarcastically chuckled. "You know I mean it when I say."

"Do I though? I mean, you've been missing from my life since _ever_ and you're still expecting me to be up to date with you? Like are you serious?"

"Okay, that's fair. I know I deserve this, but just hear me out okay?"

Jess didn't move, so Haley just continued on.

"You always asked the tough questions, but the right questions. You're always so genuine and caring. You pushed me to a place where I was on the edge. You always challenged me. And that's why I have to thank you. I wouldn't be standing up to my parents and pursuing music if it weren't for you."

"Well avoiding me sure is _one_ way to show your appreciation..."

"The plan was to tell you and then work things out from there. But... I told my parents Jess... about music, about _me_ , about _us_. And everything just came crashing down. I haven't spoken to them since. They've _disowned_ me. The last words I heard my father say was to only come back to them when I get my head straightened. When I'm a doctor and married and have kids. When I'm _normal_." Haley started to cry. It was obvious the whole deal was still a fresh wound.

"I'm sorry Haley." Jess said sympathetically.

"So that's when I went MIA. At that point I was already accepted to go to USC and study music. There was a orientation weekend. I was going to tell you after my parents, go, come back and everything then on would work out. But after the whole family mess, I just went to New York for the weekend. There I... I hooked up with this girl."

And that was the salt to the wound. Jess teared up as the hurt grew more and more.

Haley could see it in her eyes the painful words she was hearing, "I'm sorry–"

"What more?" Jess said annoyed, just wanting to hear it all and leave.

"I came back here, was too much of a coward to face you. So that's when I just pushed you and everyone I know here away. I continued to plan my move to SoCal without telling anyone; just wanting to move past it all and get on with my life. But I know what I was doing was wrong of me. I should have at least told you. I dragged you down and I'm sorry."

Jess just sat there in silence processing it all. She was angry at Haley for being so selfish and cowardly, but she was hurt and confused all at the same time. After a while, the air started to grow thick.

"Jess?"

"I forgive you for what you did," she finally said.

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"I forgive you."

"You do?" Haley started to smile.

"But us? We're done. We can't be friends. I don't want to see or hear from you again," Jess said straight forwadly.

"I–"

"We got the closure we both needed. I don't know about you, but it'll suck for me. I mean, I love you. It's going to take me forever to get over you. But I need to forgive you and let you go. Doesn't mean I'll forget what you did."

"Jess, I'm sorry."

Jess stood up, wiping the tears away and cleared her voice, "I'm sorry too. I really, genuinely wish you the best of luck. But... goodbye Haley."

Haley stood to meet eyes with her ex-girlfriend. She couldn't come up with words for Jess so Jess just leaned in and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before turning her back and leaving the pier.

* * *

All the young adults found themselves in the living room of the Cohen residence, the girls talking amongst each other while Seth, Dan and Ryan go to war on the Playstation.

"Dude you suck," Seth said bluntly to Dan.

Dan had to get used to the buttons, switching constantly from looking down on his controller and back on the screen, "I've never had Playstation growing up, just my gameboy and MP3."

"It's okay, I was lucky to get a used bike," Ryan said in comparison, "You'll get the hang of it."

The boys aggressively hit the buttons. Dan was starting to get the hang out it. He was gaining up on Seth and now starting to beat him in the game, "Whoa, look at that."

"Hey what the..." Seth tried to fight back "AB AB, its a classic combo... and... BOOM!" Seth dropped his controller and gave Ryan and Dan a witty grin. Despite almost getting beat, he still managed to win.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to Dan, "To tell you the truth, I usually win. He's just like this the few times he succeeds. The novelty wears off."

"Hold on, Ryan. ' _Few times'?_ Almost always!"

"Yeah..."

"Hey is Jess coming back any time soon; It's almost been 2 hours," Summer interrupted.

"I don't know, she didn't specify..." Ryan said, getting up and going to the kitchen to the fridge.

"Well, is she okay?" Kaitlin yelled over to him.

"She will be," Ryan replied before opening the fridge door and peaking in to see if there's juice or water.

As he shut it, Marissa stood there waiting for him, causing him to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she laughed.

"It's ok..." He chuckled embarrassed. He looked at his water bottle and then back to her, "Thirsty?"

"Sure!" she said gladly, taking the bottle, "Thanks."

"No problem," Ryan said, opening the fridge to get another.

"So I just wanted to _properly_ say thank you. For the gift."

"It's not big deal, really."

"I feel kinda stupid not getting you anything. I mean, after all these years, I didn't bother to visit with presents..."

"You being here is–" Ryan cleared his throat, stopping himself from going anything further. "It's no problem" he smiled, feeling even more humiliated and embarrassed than before.

"I don't know if we're ever going to have any time alone other than the next two minutes so... I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being a great friend to you lately," Marissa looked down.

"What're you talking about?"

"I was so nervous on how we were going to be. I mean, I'm glad we kept in touch and started to build this friendship but with our history, I was anticipating if we would be awkward and weird... but we've come a long way since we graduated and lately I know I've been MIA."

"Marissa, I say it again and again because you always bring it up again and again... I understand. It's amazing you travelling around the world. And with me and college too. Time is scarce these days but I'm glad we were still able to connect every now and then. You don't have to apologize for being busy with travelling," Ryan smiled. "We _have_ come a long way and individually speaking, we're both happy so... we're where we need to be."

"Yeah..."

"I know what your Chrismukkah present can be" Ryan suggested.

"What is it?"

"Stop apologizing and feeling guilty. Here and over seas." He chuckled.

"I can't help it," she smiled, "I'm really happy to be here for Chrismukkah," she told him.

"Me too." And they both just stood there smiling in silence before they heard the front door open and close.

Jess walked into the kitchen to see Ryan and Marissa, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

"No," they both said in unison.

"We were just umm..." Ryan mumbled.

"So is everything okay?" Marissa asked changing the subject. For a moment, Jess stood there staring into the nothing. She thought deeply to herself before Marissa asked again, "Jess?"

"You know what, yes. Everything is okay. Everything will be okay."

* * *

 **Shorter chapter, Jess-focused. DON'T WORRY, I promised RyRissa moments and there will be. But I want you guys to have a proper story arc with all the characters and their backgrounds. Hope you enjoy! REVIEW!**


End file.
